El Cambio de un Destino
by FourLadies
Summary: Cuando el destino te quita el amor, la felicidad, y hasta la posibilidad de dar vida ¿Como salir de esa oscuridad?...A veces el mismo destino tiene la respuesta y el dolor solo es una prueba para encontrar la verdadera felicidad...
1. Desde el fondo del abismo

**El Cambio de un Destino**

**CAP: 1**

**Desde el fondo del abismo**

"_El afamado empresario del año, Darien Chiba, pasea su amor, con la que hasta hace seis meses era su secretaria, por las idílicas calles de París. La pareja tiene como último destino de su luna de miel las paradisiacas playas de Cancún. Después regresarán a Japón, donde la nueva esposa de Chiba sustituirá en la presidencia de la fundación Sayuri Chiba a la señorita Serena Tsukino, anterior prometida del empresario._

_Siguiendo con la crónica social…"_

- No los soporto – Serena dejó las agujas de punto en su regazo y cogiendo el mando a distancia de la mesita apagó el televisor.

- ¿Siguen hablando de mi primo? – Rei apareció por la puerta de la sala envuelta en un impoluto albornoz blanco y secando con una toalla su maravillosa cabellera color ébano.

- Sí, parece que no se cansan – la rubia había retomado su labor de punto que ya tomaba forma de un hermoso patuco –. Ami ha conseguido lo que quería, ser el centro de atención de toda la prensa rosa.

- Qué patético – Rei arrojó la toalla al sofá –. No sé cómo Darien lo permite, siempre ha sido muy discreto y además odiaba a esa clase de prensa.

- Darien ya no es el mismo de antes. Mira, ¿qué te parece? – Serena le mostró el diminuto patuco a punto de terminar.

La morena se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde descansaba su amiga y tomó entre sus manos la prenda de bebé.

- Qué manos tienes Serena, esto es precioso. Yo soy incapaz de hacer punto, me estresa demasiado.

Rei devolvió la prenda a Serena y se levantó avanzando hacia la ventana por la que entraba una luz mortecina.

- En cambio a mí me relaja, y saber que luego esto lo va a llevar mi hijo cuando nazca es un orgullo – dirigió su mirada a Rei que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando por la ventana sin ver nada –. Parece que va a llover.

- Sí, eso parece. El cielo se ha cubierto demasiado – con un suspiro se apartó de la ventana –. Será mejor que me vista si no queremos llegar tarde a tu cita con el ginecólogo.

La morena recogió la toalla del sofá y se perdió por el pasillo con rumbo a su habitación. Serena guardó las labores de punto en una bolsa de plástico que después metió en su gigantesco bolso. Se levantó del sillón y caminó por la sala. Iba vestida con un amplio vestido verde de punto, pues su embarazo empezaba a ser evidente, de media manga que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, pantis marrones y zapatos planos. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que caía hasta la mitad de la espalda. Como único complemento lucía unos sencillos pendientes de plata con forma de media luna.

Se paró frente al aparador de madera de roble y tomó una fotografía de él que le trajo buenos y a la vez amargos recuerdos. En ella salían cinco personas, todas sonriendo. En el centro ella y Darien, y rodeándolos Zafiro, el hermano de Darien, Rei, prima de los dos hombres y Ami, amiga de todos. La foto había sido tomada año y medio atrás, el día en que Serena y Darien se habían comprometido. El camarero del restaurante en el que habían estado cenando se la había sacado. La rubia había ido completamente engañada a esa cena. Se suponía que el motivo era celebrar el ascenso de Zafiro. Y fue así en un principio, pero luego…

_El camarero acababa de servir el postre. Todos habían disfrutado de una maravillosa cena. Las mujeres pidieron helado, Rei y Ami de vainilla y Serena de chocolate, su sabor favorito. Zafiro había ordenado flan con nata y Darien no acostumbraba a tomar postre._

_La rubia había dado buena cuenta de la primera bola de helado y al meter la cuchara en la segunda chocó con algo. Extrañada, Serena escarbó en el helado para encontrar un objeto brillante envuelto en papel celofán. Lo tomó en sus manos sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ello. Todos estaban callados, expectantes, observando la reacción de Serena, hasta que Ami no aguantó más y rompió el silencio:_

_- Serena, creo que deberías quitar el celofán y ver qué hay en su interior._

_- Oh, está bien, eso haré._

_Manipuló el celofán que se resistía a abrirse pringándose los dedos de chocolate. Cuando por fin pudo abrirlo y antes de que sacara el contenido Rei le pasó una servilleta._

_- Límpiate las manos antes, no te gustará manchar lo que hay dentro._

_La rubia obedeció y cuando sus manos ya no tuvieron restos de chocolate tomó el objeto, que resultó ser un precioso anillo de platino con un reluciente diamante de un tamaño perfecto, ni muy pequeño ni muy grande._

_- ¿Y esto? – preguntó asombrada Serena._

_Darien se levantó de la silla y se situó a su altura. Cogió el anillo de las manos de su novia._

_- Si aceptaras casarte conmigo me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra – hincó una rodilla en el suelo –. Dime Serena, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?_

_- Sí, sí, sí – lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas –. Te amo Darien y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo._

_El moreno cogió entonces la mano derecha de su novia, que temblaba de la emoción, y deslizó suavemente el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. Entonces sellaron su compromiso con un apasionado beso, mientras sus amigos los felicitaban y el camarero servía copas de champagne._

Serena no pudo evitar llorar, ¿dónde quedó todo el amor que Darien decía tenerle? pensó mientras apretaba la fotografía contra su pecho. Bastó la sabia manipulación y las hábiles mentiras de Ami para que su sueño se hiciera pedazos. Lo peor de todo y era casi lo que más le dolía, es que su hijo crecería sin el cariño de su padre. Darien había negado su paternidad, auspiciado por Ami que lo había convencido de que el hijo que esperaba Serena no era suyo. Le había manipulado de tal forma que había conseguido minar la confianza que tenía en la rubia. Y ya se sabe que cuando la confianza se rompe el amor se resiente.

Serena colocó la fotografía en su sitio cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la profunda mirada de los ojos amatistas de Rei.

- Debí haberme deshecho de esa fotografía hace mucho tiempo.

- No tienes que hacer eso por mí Rei, no es necesario – volvió su cabeza quedando su vista enfocada de nuevo en la fotografía.

- Sí que es necesario – hizo que Serena volteara para encararla –. Mírate, tienes los ojos rojos, has estado llorando. No me gusta verte así, el imbécil de Darien no merece tus lágrimas.

La morena apartó a su amiga y cogió el portarretratos, abrió la tapa posterior y sacó la instantánea.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Serena elevando el tono de voz.

- Esto – Rei hizo pedazos aquel trozo de papel que tanto dolor causaba a Serena.

- Rei…

- Así ya no llorarás cuando vengas a verme, no al menos por esa estúpida foto.

De repente Serena rompió en llanto y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. A Rei se le partió el alma al ver a su amiga tan desvalida y enrolló sus protectores brazos en torno al cuerpo de Serena atrayéndola hacia ella, de manera que pudiera darle consuelo.

- Ya Serena, por favor, cálmate. Mira que esto no le hace bien al bebé.

- Lo siento Rei, pero extraño muchísimo a Darien, no puedo sacarle de mi corazón – la mujer descubrió su cara y entonces correspondió posesivamente al abrazo de la morena –. Duele, duele mucho.

- Juro que se las voy a cobrar a Ami todas juntas – murmuró Rei entre dientes, mientras acariciaba con ternura el pelo de Serena.

Cuando Serena se hubo calmado, Rei deshizo el abrazo y le ofreció un pañuelo, que sacó de uno de los cajones del aparador, para que limpiara sus lágrimas. La embarazada miró con nostalgia los pedazos de papel fotográfico esparcidos por el suelo y se agachó a recogerlos pero la de ojos púrpura la detuvo.

- Déjalo Serena, ya lo recogeré yo cuando vuelva a casa.

- No tenías que haberla roto – habló poniéndose de pie.

- Es mi foto y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera, además salía fatal, mi pelo estaba hecho un asco. Menos mal que cambié de peluquero.

Serena rio de buena gana ante el comentario. Rei suspiró mentalmente, había hecho que su amiga se olvidara por un momento de su desgracia.

- Gracias por animarme Rei – besó su mejilla cariñosamente.

- Es mi deber como amiga – tomó del brazo a Serena –. Y ahora, vámonos a que nos digan cómo está tu lindo bebito.

Serena recogió su bolso y junto con la morena se dirigieron a la entrada. Se pusieron los abrigos, Rei tomó su bolso y salieron al descansillo. El ascensor las bajó directamente al garaje y montaron en el coche de la morena.

Cuando salían a la calle comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, salpicando la luna delantera del coche. Rei accionó el limpiaparabrisas que en cada pasada dejaba el cristal libre de agua.

A pesar de haberse retrasado en salir de casa, debido al momento de angustia que había experimentado la rubia, llegaron a la consulta del ginecólogo con tiempo suficiente. Cuando fue el turno de Serena, Rei entró con ella. La embarazada se cambió de ropa poniéndose una bata de hospital que le ofreció la enfermera y se tumbó en la camilla. Dejó al descubierto su vientre en el que ya se notaba un ligero abultamiento. La cintura de Serena se había ensanchado y estaba empezando a perder su esbelta figura.

El médico vertió el frío y transparente gel sobre el abdomen de la rubia y empezó a pasar el ecógrafo por él. Unas imágenes totalmente incompresibles para ojos inexpertos aparecieron en la pantalla. El doctor fue explicándole a Serena lo que se veía, pudiendo ella al fin vislumbrar la figura de su bebé. Entonces comenzaron a oírse los rítmicos y rápidos latidos de un corazón.

- Serena, éste es el sonido del corazón de tu hijo – habló el ginecólogo –. Tiene un corazón fuerte y sano.

La mujer se emocionó al oír por primera vez los latidos del corazón del ser que crecía en su interior. Sus azules ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que empañaron su visión, buscó la mano de Rei, que también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y la apretó con fuerza notando como su amiga correspondía al apretón.

- Doctor, ¿no late demasiado rápido? – preguntó Serena intranquila pensando que su hijo tuviera algo malo.

- No Serena. El latido es completamente normal, en los gestantes el corazón late así de deprisa. No te preocupes todo está bien.

- Y el sexo del bebé ¿podemos saberlo? – inquirió curiosa la futura madre.

- Aún es demasiado pronto, hay que esperar hasta el quinto mes de embarazo. Tú todavía estás de tres meses y medio. Ten paciencia ya llegará – el médico apagó el doppler y le pasó a Serena una caja de pañuelos de papel –. Toma, ya puedes limpiarte.

Serena retiró de su vientre los restos de gel y se levantó de la camilla ayudada por Rei, después pasó detrás del biombo para vestirse y por último tomó asiento frente a la mesa del galeno.

- Bueno Serena, como te he dicho está todo correcto. Quiero que vengas dentro de dos días para hacerte unos análisis de sangre. Es algo rutinario.

- De acuerdo doctor – contestó Serena.

- ¿Estás comiendo bien y tomando las vitaminas y el ácido fólico? – interrogó el doctor mientras escribía en el informe.

- Sí, mi amiga Rei no para de recordármelo.

El ginecólogo hizo algunas recetas y se las entregó a Serena.

- Pues con esto damos por finalizada la consulta. Pide cita para los análisis cuando salgas. En unos días te llamaremos para darte la cita de la próxima revisión. Espera un momento fuera y te daré una copia de la ecografía.

- Muy bien, gracias doctor – habló la rubia mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Una vez que Serena pidió la cita y hubo recibido la copia de la ecografía, Rei y ella se marcharon. La morena dejó a su amiga en casa y después tomó rumbo a la suya.

La rubia acudió a la clínica dos días después para hacerse los análisis tal como le había pedido el médico.

Diez días más tarde, la pareja de recién casados viajaba en su avión privado de regreso a Japón. Ami iba completamente enjoyada, no le faltaba ningún complemento, pendientes, collar, pulseras y varios anillos, entre ellos su alianza de matrimonio y su anillo de pedida con un ostentoso diamante en talla baguette. Éste último lo lucía con bastante orgullo.

La mujer hizo todo lo posible durante el largo viaje para evitar que su elegante traje sastre azul marino de Armani se arrugara. Su esposo le había insistido que se pusiera algo más cómodo porque tendrían que pasar bastantes horas sentados en ese avión, pero Ami se negó. Darien, sin embargo, fue más práctico: pantalones vaqueros, polo azul de manga corta y jersey negro de punto.

Ambos estaban acomodados en sendos sillones de cuero color beige. Darien leía la prensa económica del día mientras que la peliazul pasaba las hojas de una revista de cotilleo buscándose a sí misma.

- Mira cielo, salimos aquí – Ami se levantó y se sentó al lado del moreno poniéndole la revista delante de los ojos –. ¿Qué te parece? – sin darle tiempo a contestar siguió hablando –. Yo personalmente creo que la foto es bastante mala. Tendré que entérame qué fotógrafo de quinta la ha tomado para ponerle los puntos sobre la íes.

Darien miraba la foto sin ningún interés, algo fastidiado por la interrupción de Ami.

- A mí no me parece que esté tan mal – habló por fin –. No deberías meterte en ese lío amor, déjalo estar.

La mujer apartó la revista y volvió a su sitio. Se sentó cruzando las piernas y continuó hojeando el ejemplar. El empresario mientras tanto dobló el periódico dejándolo sobre una mesa y encendió su portátil para revisar algunas cosas.

- ¿No puedes dejar el trabajo ni si quiera un momento? – protestó la peliazul levantando su mirada de la revista –. Nos queda sólo este día para disfrutar y tienes que estar haciendo _eso _– dijo señalando despectivamente el ordenador.

- Hay mucho trabajo atrasado y asuntos pendientes – informó a su esposa mientras tecleaba en el portátil –. Lo siento Ami, pero desde el aeropuerto me iré directo a la oficina.

- Está bien, como tú quieras – se pasó una mano por el pelo –. No voy a obligarte a que te quedes conmigo – cerró la revista y la tiró de cualquier forma sobre la mesa –. Pensándolo mejor, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿A sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? – la miró divertido.

- Tengo que comprarme algo apropiado para mañana – cambió de posición en el asiento –. La presidenta de la fundación más importante de Tokio no puede aparecer en su primer día de trabajo vestida de cualquier manera.

- No, desde luego que no – dijo burlón –. Sería un escándalo, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría decir la gente.

- Tonto – rio Ami lanzándole un cojín a la cara –. No te burles, estoy hablando en serio. Por cierto, le habrás informado a la odiosa de Serena que desde mañana ya no tendrá ningún tipo de relación con la fundación, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto cariño, mi secretaria le avisó antes de nuestra luna de miel. Hoy es su último día de trabajo.

- Perfecto, no me gustaría tener que encontrármela. No soporto su carita de niña buena, la verdad pensé que Serena era diferente, pero después de todo lo que te hizo… Es el colmo que pretendiera empaquetarte el hijo de otro ¡Qué descarada!

- Ya cielo, no hablemos más de ella. No merece que gastemos nuestra saliva.

El indicador de abrocharse los cinturones se encendió, parpadeando, mostrando que el aterrizaje estaba próximo, siendo corroborado por la voz del piloto que resonó a través de los altavoces.

Darien y Ami cambiaron de asientos sentándose en unos del estilo de los aviones de pasajeros convencionales. Abrocharon sus cinturones y esperaron pacientemente a que el piloto comenzara con la maniobra de aterrizaje.

Después de que el avión tocara tierra y se parase, la pareja soltó los cinturones y se puso de pie. Darien apagó el ordenador y lo guardó en su funda especial, mientras Ami se dedicó a retocar su maquillaje.

Minutos después bajaban por la escalerilla del avión. La peliazul llevaba puestas unas enormes gafas de sol y su mejor sonrisa. Iba tomada del brazo de su esposo esperando la avalancha de fotógrafos y prensa que estarían esperándolos. Se llevó una gran decepción al ver la pista de aterrizaje libre de paparazis.

Wilson, el chofer, esperaba apoyado en la puerta de la limusina, listo para llevar a los esposos de regreso a casa. Algunos empleados del aeropuerto ayudaron a descargar el equipaje de los Chiba de la bodega del avión y guardarlo en el compartimento del elegante coche.

- Bienvenidos a casa señores Chiba – saludó cortésmente el chofer, cuando el matrimonio se paró frente al automóvil.

- Gracias Wilson – dijo Darien, Ami sin embargo no habló.

El chofer abrió la puerta de la limusina, dejando pasar a la mujer y regresó al otro lado para hacer lo mismo con Darien.

- Espera Wilson – dijo antes de que le abriera la puerta –. No ha venido ningún periodista, ¿verdad?

- Sí señor – confirmó –. No hay nadie, tal como usted pidió la prensa piensa que su esposa y usted regresan mañana.

- Bien.

Darien subió al coche y Wilson ocupó su lado en el asiento del conductor. Primero dejó al empresario en la oficina y después llevó a la señora Chiba hasta el centro comercial. Ami le pidió que llevara el equipaje a la casa y después volviera a por ella.

Serena se encontraba sentada frente a la mesa de su despacho. Todos sus objetos personales estaban guardados en una caja de cartón, apoyada en una silla. Hoy era su último día de trabajo, bueno ni siquiera iba a completar la jornada entera. Sólo le habían permitido estar hasta el medio día, órdenes del gran Darien Chiba. Su trabajo en la fundación era toda su vida, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Se había dejado el pellejo en cada proyecto y ese era el pago que recibía a cambio. Todo por culpa de Darien y su maldita esposa.

La rubia paseó su mirada por toda la estancia, recordando todos los buenos momentos que allí había vivido. Se demoró un instante en el sofá de cuero negro y los recuerdos que llegaron a su mente hicieron que se sonrojara. Recordaba con perfecta claridad la pasión y la furia con la que Darien y ella habían hecho el amor allí mismo, sobre ese incómodo sofá, olvidándose del resto del mundo. Sonrió pensando que en ese lugar habían concebido a su hijo. Después todo se fue a la mierda.

Los hermosos ojos azules de Serena se inundaron y las lágrimas rodaron abrasando su piel, dejando surcos en ella. Las barrió de un manotazo, sintiéndose de pronto estúpida.

- Darien Chiba – dijo en voz alta –, ésta es la última vez que lloro por ti. Rei tiene razón, tú no mereces mis lágrimas.

Llamaron a la puerta, la rubia dio permiso para entrar y la puerta se abrió dando paso a la imponente figura de un hombre tan parecido a Darien que por un momento la mujer pensó que era él, sólo por un momento pues rápidamente el espejismo se desvaneció.

- Hola Zaf – saludó Serena con voz gangosa.

- Sere, ¿has estado llorando otra vez? – recriminó Zafiro.

- Oh, no – mintió y cambió de tema –. Ya he recogido todo, ¿qué tal si nos vamos?

- Bien – Zafiro lo dejó estar –. Vámonos entonces.

La embarazada recogió su chaqueta y el bolso y tomó la caja con sus cosas de la silla, pero rápidamente Zafiro se la quitó y cargó con ella. Serena lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Puedo yo sola – protestó.

- Sere, no debes coger peso. No quiero que le pase nada a mi sobrino.

- ¿Sobrino? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta para salir de la estancia, dejando pasar primero a Zafiro –. Aún no se sabe el sexo del bebé.

- Yo sé que será un niño y va a ser el sobrino más consentido de todo el mundo –. Serena rio.

- No pienso permitir que consientas a mi hijo, ¿entendido? No quiero que sea un malcriado.

Antes de irse Zafiro pidió a la rubia que pasaran por una de las salas de juntas pues tenía que recoger algo. Al entrar, la mujer vio a todos los empleados de la fundación reunidos. Le habían preparado una pequeña fiesta de despedida. Serena se emocionó al darse cuenta de lo querida que era allí. No estuvieron mucho tiempo, Serena se disculpó alegando que era mejor que se fuera pronto, porque le estaba costando mucho marcharse de aquel lugar y no quería prolongar la despedida. Apreció el detalle que habían tenido con ella.

- Zaf, ¿me acompañarías al centro comercial? – preguntó una vez que hubieron salido del edificio –. Dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de Rei y me gustaría comprarle algo. Luego podemos comer juntos por allí.

- Claro que sí – aceptó –. Me parece una idea estupenda.

Fueron en el coche de Zafiro, la rubia había venido en taxi esa mañana, pues su coche estaba en el taller. Serena escogió el regalo perfecto para su amiga, contando, claro está, con la oportuna ayuda de Zafiro. Después se dirigieron a la plata baja del centro comercial que era la zona donde estaban los restaurantes.

De pronto la rubia se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la chaqueta en la tienda donde habían comprado el regalo para la morena. Serena regresó sola a la tienda pues Zafiro había recibido una llamada al móvil que tuvo que atender, por lo que se quedó esperándola abajo.

Serena se encaminó a la tienda y para suerte suya, su chaqueta seguía en el lugar. Agradeció a la encargada de la tienda, que escondió la prenda por si la dueña regresaba, y salió presurosa para encontrarse con Zafiro.

El hombre estaba guardando el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, cuando oyó un grito, se giró y vio con horror cómo Serena caía por las escaleras sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ahogó su propio grito y dominado por la impresión y el pánico, corrió hacia el cuerpo de Serena. Parecía una muñeca rota y desmadejada. Se agachó y con manos temblorosas buscó el pulso de la rubia en la carótida. Suspiró, había latido pero muy débil. Inmediatamente sacó su teléfono y pidió a gritos una ambulancia. Mientras esperaba, tomó de la mano a la mujer al mismo tiempo que decía bajito que todo iba a salir bien. Pronto se vio rodeado de un círculo de curiosos que miraban impasibles la escena, buitres, pensó Zafiro.

El estado de su amiga era lamentable, tenía la cara y las manos llenas de cortes y magulladuras. Incluso había perdido un zapato en la caída. No recuperaba el conocimiento. Entonces ocurrió algo que era inevitable, el blanco pantalón que vestía la rubia empezó a teñirse de carmesí. Zafiro no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, maldijo para sus adentros, la situación no pintaba bien, esa sangre significaba que el bebé se había dañado en la caída.

Empezó a asustarse y notó que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No podía hacer nada, ¡NADA! Serena se desangraba ante sus propias narices y él no podía evitarlo. ¡Y la ambulancia todavía no llegaba!

Varios minutos después, por fin, llegaron los servicios médicos. Zafiro informó de lo que había sucedido y del estado de Serena y otros datos que le fueron pedidos.

Le colocaron un collarín a la mujer y comprobaron sus pupilas: ambas eran del mismo tamaño y reaccionaban de igual manera ante la luz. La estabilizaron e inmediatamente después la tumbaron en la camilla con mucho cuidado y partieron hacia la ambulancia. La situación era grave.

Permitieron que Zafiro les acompañara y le administraron un calmante suave pues estaba muy nervioso. De camino al hospital, mientras la ambulancia volaba, completaron la revisión de la rubia.

- Mujer, veinticinco años, embarazada de quince semanas, con pérdida de conciencia. Tiene hemorragia vaginal y el brazo derecho roto debido a una caída por las escaleras… – gritó el médico de la ambulancia nada más entrar por la puerta de urgencias del hospital.

Zafiro estaba tan ausente que sólo escuchó una parte del diagnóstico. Rápidamente los médicos del hospital se hicieron cargo.

- Al quirófano uno, ¡vamos, rápido! – habló el médico de urgencias.

Serena desapareció en la camilla tras las puertas que daban acceso al área médica. El hombre no pudo pasar, no estaba permitido. Se acercó al mostrador de recepción para informar de los datos personales y dejar la tarjeta sanitaria de Serena.

Desde la sala de espera telefoneó a su prima, le contó que Serena estaba en el hospital sin decirle el motivo y pidió que viniera en cuanto pudiera. Nada más recibir la llamada, Rei salió pitando para el hospital. Veinte minutos después, y con cara de preocupación, la morena se reunía con su primo en la sala de espera.

- Habla Zafiro, la incertidumbre me está matando – dijo mientras se desplomaba en una silla.

- Ha… sido… horrible – el hombre apenas podía articular palabra.

Con mucho esfuerzo relató a Rei todo lo que había pasado. Cuando terminó el rostro de la mujer estaba desencajado y sus mejillas arrasadas en lágrimas.

- No puede ser – susurró bajito –. ¿Por qué cayó?

- No sé. Yo sólo la oí gritar y cuando me giré vi cómo caía sin poder hacer nada – apartó con su mano las lágrimas que nuevamente empezaban a caer –. ¡Me siento tan impotente!

- Tranquilo Zaf – le tomó una mano –. En esa situación no podías hacer nada, no te atormentes. ¿Han dicho algo los médicos?

- No, no se sabe nada. Aún está en el quirófano. Oh, si la hubieras visto allí tirada, retorcida. Creo que tendré pesadillas con esa imagen durante mucho tiempo.

Pasaron quince minutos más, tiempo que a ambos se les hizo eterno, hasta que por fin un médico vestido de verde entró en la sala de espera.

- Familiares de Serena Tsukino – llamó.

- Sí – hablaron a la vez Rei y Zafiro y se acercaron al doctor.

- Acompáñenme por favor.

Los primos siguieron al médico por los pasillos del hospital, hasta llegar a un despacho vacío donde entraron. El médico tomó asiento detrás del escritorio y les invitó a ellos a que también se sentaran.

- ¿Cómo está Serena? – preguntó Rei.

- La paciente está estable. Tiene algunos cortes y contusiones y hemos tenido que escayolar su brazo derecho. Por fortuna no hay ninguna rotura más. Ha tenido mucha suerte, la caída podía haberle costado la vida.

- ¿Y el bebé? – preguntó esta vez Zafiro.

- No hemos podido hacer nada para salvarle, lo siento. Cuando la señorita Tsukino ingresó el feto ya estaba sin vida. Hemos tenido que practicarle un legrado de urgencia.

- ¿Serena se pondrá bien? – interrumpió angustiada Rei.

- Sí, no se preocupe – tranquilizó.

El médico terminó de contarles sobre el estado de su amiga y les informó que en una hora trasladarían a Serena a una habitación y podrían verla durante un momento. La mantendrían sedada hasta el día siguiente, pues era necesario que su cuerpo descansara.

Bien temprano en la mañana, Rei volvió al hospital. Zafiro iría más tarde. Después de haber visto a Serena la tarde anterior, tuvieron que marcharse pues no les permitieron quedarse allí.

La morena entró sigilosamente en la habitación. Volvió a impresionarse al ver la figura de Serena tumbada en esa cama, tan vulnerable. Su brazo derecho estaba escayolado y el izquierdo conectado a un gotero. Ambos descansaban delicadamente sobre la cama, a los lados del cuerpo. La rubia tenía la cara hinchada y llena de moratones, al igual que el brazo izquierdo y el trocito de piel del brazo derecho que se podía ver entre la escayola y la manga del camisón de hospital que vestía.

Rei se sentó en un sillón al pie de la ventana, esperando a que su amiga reaccionase. Mientras, entró una enfermera a cambiarle el suero y tomarle la temperatura. Minutos después Serena despertaba aturdida y algo dolorida.

- A…agu…a – pidió con voz pastosa, sin abrir los ojos. Rei se acercó a la cama.

- No puedes beber Serena, te están administrando suero.

Rei abrió una botella de agua que había encima de una mesita al lado de la cama y empapó una gasa que después pasó suavemente por los labios de Serena. La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir la frescura del incoloro elemento. Vio a su amiga, que en ese momento forzó una sonrisa, y después paseó la mirada por la estancia.

- Rei, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me siento tan rara? – se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y descubrió atónita la escayola que cubría el brazo –. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi brazo? – Rei de repente se quedó muda –. ¡DI ALGO REI! ¡HÁBLAME!

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – preguntó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- No… – Serena se llevó las manos la cabeza y cerró los ojos – No sé… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – volvió a pasear la mirada por la habitación y creyó reconocer el lugar –. Estoy en un hospital… ¿Verdad? – Rei asintió, sintiendo las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

- Serena, ayer fuiste al centro comercial con Zaf, ¿recuerdas eso?

- Sí…Quería comprarte un regalo para tu cumpleaños – se mantuvo en silencio durante un instante, intentando reorganizar sus recuerdos en su mente –. Recuerdo haberlo comprado y después haber regresado a la tienda porque me había dejado la chaqueta, pero luego nada más… Todo está en negro.

- Sere, cuando regresabas de la tienda para ir con Zaf, al bajar las escaleras mecánicas te caíste

- ¿Me… me caí por…las escaleras…? No… No me acuerdo de eso… Oh, mi bebé – cayó de pronto en la cuenta, llevándose una mano al vientre –. Mi bebé… Rei, ¿cómo está mi bebé?

- Yo… - la morena se sentó en la cama, no podía aguantar más las ganas de llorar –. Lo siento Serena… Lo siento tanto…

- No Rei, dime que no es verdad – su amiga no pronunció palabra alguna –. ¡DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD!

- Lo siento – sólo era capaz de decir eso.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó sollozando con una voz desgarradora. Rei la abrazó, pero Serena se zafó de su abrazo –. ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡¿NO ENTIENDES?! ERA LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDABA DE ÉL, DE MI DARIEN, MI UNICO CONSUELO. Y ahora… ahora estoy vacía por dentro, ya no tengo a mi angelito conmigo, no lo veré nacer, nunca sabré si era niño o niña… ¡¿POR QUÉ LA VIDA TIENE QUE SER TAN CRUEL?!... ¿POR QUÉ?

Rei estaba verdaderamente asustada, Serena estaba fuera de control y muy nerviosa, eso no podía ser bueno en su estado. En ese momento Zafiro entraba en la habitación con cara de susto.

- ¿Qué son esos gritos? – preguntó.

- Serena ya se enteró. Zaf llama a una enfermera, está fuera de sí.

Zafiro miró un momento a Serena antes de realizar lo que Rei había pedido. La rubia se había encogido hasta quedar hecha un ovillo, llorando fuertemente. Su prima intentaba consolarla.

Rápidamente entraba de nuevo Zafiro, esta vez acompañado por el médico que operó a Serena y una enfermera.

- ¿Cuándo despertó? – fue lo primero que preguntó el doctor.

- Apenas hace unos minutos – respondió Rei –. Me preguntó por el bebé y tuve que contarle – dijo apenada.

Serena lloraba en posición fetal, abrazándose a sus rodillas, como queriendo llenar el hueco que había dejado su hijo. Ya no gritaba, sólo se mecía suavemente y repetía bajito todo el tiempo, _mi bebé. _Ni si quiera se inmutó, cuando la enfermera se acercó para aplicarle un sedante. Estaba como ida. Al momento volvía a dormir de nuevo.

**El Grupo "Four Ladies" se complace en presentar a Ustedes la Opera Prima de dos de sus más talentosos miembros, Lady Tortoise (Susy Granger) y Lady Tiger (Marta Chiba) quienes hacen su debut magistral en el Lado Oscuro FF con un mini fic que explora los terrenos más sensibles del alma humana a través de una historia dramática, innovadora y llena de sensibilidad emocional como lo es "El Cambio de un Destino".**

**A través de la lectura de esta historia, descubrirán la dolorosa realidad de una vida truncada por el egoísmo y las envidia, y al mismo tiempo acompañarán a Serena en su proceso de búsqueda de una felicidad que una mujer sin escrúpulos le ha arrebatado, porque como dice el sumary, a veces las pruebas y el dolor son solo el crisol de la felicidad.**

**De todos es sabido que yo, Leonor de Éboli, no soy afecta a las historias románticas ni sentimentales, pero en este caso, puedo recomendar ampliamente la lectura de una historia interesante, inteligente y bien planeada que mis compañeras ofrecen y la cual cumple los estándares de Lado Oscuro, buena narrativa, innovación de personajes (¿Quién en FF pensaría a Ami de villana?) y estilo propio (esto es Romanticismo y Dramatismo al mil), por lo tanto, me enorgullece ser quien este día presenta a los lectores el segundo trabajo de FOUR LADIES, porque queremos renovar el Fandom y lo estamos logrando, gracias al lector inteligente que se atreva a seguir esta historia y a descubrir que en FF se puede hacer literatura de calidad.**

**Camarada Tiger, Camarada Tortoise, me resta despedirme con la frase del lado oscuro que hoy se aplica ampliamente a Ustedes…**_**"Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras…y siempre letales, somos las damas del Lado Oscuro"**_

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix (Leonor de Éboli) (Esperen la actualización de esta historia próximamente y dígannos su opinión sobre el trabajo que el Lado Oscuro está haciendo en el fandom…ARIGATO y OMEDETOO…**

**Agradeciendo siempre las palabras de Lady Phoenix (Leonor de Éboli), que junto con Lady Dragon, han sido un apoyo para nosotras, con sus palabras sinceras, sus comentarios y sus porras (que a todos nos hace falta recibir unas cuantas) para sacar adelante este mini fic, que al inicio iba a ser un one shot, un one shot, que por el entusiasmo y las ideas, acabó convirtiéndose en esta historia. Esperemos que les guste este pequeño fic, que ha sido escrito con entusiasmo y mucho cariño. Marta Chiba y yo hemos aprendido mucho en este proceso juntas, descubriendo cosas muy sorprendentes, como un entendimiento digno de alguien que se conociera de años y sobre todo él sentirnos bien una con la otra, cómodas y admirando como es que se iba transformando esta historia, y queremos que se vea plasmado aquí. **

**Clarita, Xime, muchas gracias por su ayuda, dedicación y cariño, la verdad sin ustedes, no se como hubiese avanzado, el temor al principio fue gigante, pues Marta escribe excelente y como que me sentí corta. Pero gracias a sus hurras y a las conversaciones con las tres ladies del lado oscuro, aquí esta nuestra primera historia en duo. Aquí se verá reflejado el otro lado de este equipo. **

**Les mando un beso muy grande a todos los lectores y a las camaradas de Four Ladies por su ahínco y habernos juntado para sacarle el jugo a la imaginación y a Fan Fiction. **

**Besos, **

**Susy Granger.**

**Después de las palabras de Lady Phoenix creo que poco más se puede decir. Lady Tortoise y yo decidimos escribir un fic donde explorar los entresijos del alma humana y donde hubiera un malo malísimo dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Esperamos de verdad que os guste este fic, que como dijo Susy en un inicio iba a ser un oneshot (pero es que luego no podíamos dejar de escribir) y que sea lo que esperáis del LADO OSCURO. Lo hemos escrito con mucha ilusión. Así que ya sabéis, todo lo que tengáis que decir, lo bueno, lo malo, lo esperamos en el review.**

**Al igual que tenemos nuestra propia consigna en el lado oscuro, Susy y yo tenemos nuestro propio lema. Y éste es: "Pon a un Souichi en tu vida".**

**Sé que ahora no entenderéis a qué nos referimos, pero conforme vayáis leyendo los siguientes capítulos sabréis por qué. Y esperamos que no os decepcione.**

**Ahora sólo me resta decir que agradezco el apoyo de nuestras camaradas, compis, amigas, cualquier sinónimo es válido, Lady Phoenix y Lady Dragon. Clara, Xime, me alegro mucho de haberos conocido y gracias por todo. Por último decir que me estoy divirtiendo al trabajar con Susy y que he descubierto que tenemos muchas cosas en común y pienso a veces que tenemos telepatía. También me alegro de haberte conocido.**

**Besotes a todos, a los lectores y a las Four Ladies. Y se me olvidaba: ¡ARRIBA EL LADO OSCURO! **

**Marta Chiba**

…"_**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras…y siempre letales, somos las damas del Lado Oscuro"**_


	2. Un rayo de sol

**El Cambio de un Destino**

**CAP: 2**

**Un rayo de sol**

- Vamos Serena, llegarás tarde y por más que no quiera que te vayas, no podemos permitir que ese boleto se pierda – Zafiro jalaba una maleta grande por el corredor del aeropuerto de Tokio y andaba de manera rápida por uno de los aeropuertos más transitados del mundo.

- No te quejes primo que todavía hay tiempo – una risueña Rei llevaba de la mano unos bolsos repletos de libros –. Serena, debiste haber hecho una cena y no un desayuno para despedirte de los amigos.

- Rei, Rei, Rei, no extrañaré por nada del mundo este tipo de comentarios tuyos, créeme – la muchacha rubia vestía unos jeans grises con una blusa de color blanco y unas zapatillas de igual color. Su cabello con un moño practico. Lentes negros cerraban su complemento –. Pero me vas hacer mucha falta. Me harán falta.

- ¡Oh calla Serena! harás que se me corra el maquillaje y sabes que luego de esto no podré soportar las burlas del personal de la fundación.

- Como si eso te importara primita – replicó un burlón Zafiro, mientras Serena se reía de la discusión mantenida por ellos. Rei por todo le sacó la lengua y abrazó a su amiga por los hombros –. Bien chicas, aquí estamos en la puerta de embarque… C12. Nos queda 33 minutos según el reloj del panel.

Tanto Rei como Serena voltearon su rostro al panel que estaba colgado en la pared cerca del counter de abordaje. El rostro de ambas mujeres cambió: la despedida era más que evidente. Ambas sabían que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverse a ver. Su amistad había sido tan fuerte, que ahora, ante la inminente partida de una de ellas, sólo se hacía más doloroso el decirse adiós.

- Bueno… Llámame en cuanto llegues con "Don Humanitario". Quiero saberte viva y que todo salió bien – Rei se abrazó a Serena con fuerza, mientras ciertas lágrimas que la morena había intentado controlar, salían con rapidez de sus ojos –. No es nada cerca un viaje hasta USA pero es ahí donde él tiene sus oficinas y no puedo replicar nada a eso.

- Claro que te llamaré Rei, eres mi familia, no solo mi amiga – Serena abrazaba a Rei con igual fuerza –. Y deja de decirle "Don Humanitario". Sabes que a Souichi siempre le ha parecido horrible ese apelativo.

- Lo que pasa es que tú lo quieres más a él que a mí porque es tu amigo de la infancia – dijo fingiendo estar dolida –. Pero no importa, igual le agradezco que te saque del absolutismo ése en el que te encontrabas.

- ¡Hey! Yo también quiero despedirme. No me dejen como si no fuera parte del círculo – dijo Zafiro con una mano aún en el tirador de la maleta.

- Zaf, obviamente eres parte de este círculo, jamás te sacaría de él – Serena le estiró los brazos a los que Zaf respondió como era debido. Los tres abrazados así parecían tres niños que no querían despegarse. Mientras estaban ellos así, el movimiento del aeropuerto no se detenía jamás. Las personas caminaban como hacía un rato ellos y jalaban sus carriolas y demás compras del duty free para ir a su destino. El mundo no se detenía…

"_Segunda llamada del vuelo a Miami Florida por Continental Airlines". _

- Bien Serena, ésta es tu llamada, creo… Creo que ahora si es la hora de la despedida – Zaf bajaba la mirada hacia su reloj… Obviamente por otros motivos.

- Lo sé y no quiero pero es lo mejor para todos – mientras Rei sacaba el pasaporte y el boleto de avión, Serena apuntaba su mirada a las grandes mamparas del lugar.

- Listo Serena, aquí en este estuche tienes todo, cuando llegues a USA, debes tener todo a la mano, sino son capaces de devolverte a tierras niponas – Rei sonreía a Serena mientras le daba un abrazo más fuerte que el anterior –. Pase lo que pase, llámame, cuenta conmigo, la distancia no es un impedimento para que no sigamos siendo lo que somos.

- Claro que no Rei, tienes una importancia en mi vida que no puedo deslindar ni olvidar, cuenta con que te llamaré a la primera que sienta que no puedo más –dijo con sinceridad la rubia ahora con una sonrisa abierta –. Además, necesito estar informada ¿Ya saben? Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

- Tú no te preocupes por esas cosas y sólo cumple con hacer tu trabajo allá –Zafiro le dio una palmada en la cabeza mientras Rei se acercaba.

- Olvídate de todo lo referente a Darien Chiba y de su maldita mujer, Serena. Es una pena que Zafiro y yo tengamos que compartir el apellido… Pero qué se le puede hacer.

- Eso lo tengo presente, en lo que a ambos se refiere – Serena entonces se abrazó a Zafiro con fuerza –. Cuídate, cuida a Rei y prometo que también estaré en contacto contigo, recuerda que eres parte de este círculo – carcajadas generales se hicieron presentes por los tres.

Rei y Zafiro acompañaron unos pasos más a Serena mientras ésta enseñaba su boleto. Cuando entró a la manga, se dio la vuelta para verlos por última vez antes de empezar su viaje. Cuando ellos le dijeron adiós y ella siguió su recorrido, no pudo evitar que el sollozo se hiciera presente. Arrasó con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas y cuando llegó al final, la aeromoza la guió hasta su asiento. Viajaba en primera clase. Según Rei, un regalo para la engreída. Cuando se sentó por fin en el cómodo asiento, luego de colocar su carriola en los compartimientos, cerró los ojos para dejarse inundar por la calma que tenía que controlar otra clase de sentimientos. El silencio se hizo presente en su mente, pero de pronto los recuerdos se mezclaron con la oscuridad de su mente. Era inevitable.

_Serena había despertado con mucho dolor en el vientre. Se sentía perdida y le dolía mucho la cabeza. Vio que al lado suyo estaba Rei, dormida, y a una enfermera colocándole en el suero algún liquido que no supo qué era. Poco a poco los recuerdos de una noticia vinieron a su cabeza. Cuando la enfermera se percató de su estado, llamó al doctor que la atendía. Con mucho cuidado, Serena despertó a Rei. _

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Rei con preocupación._

_- Siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_- Pues tuviste una operación… El accidente causó complicaciones ¿Sabes? Y tuvieron que intervenirte…_

_En eso el Doctor que la atendía llegaba. Fue él quien pidió la palabra._

_- Señorita Tsukino, me alegra verla despierta. Luego de lo de su accidente y del legrado que le practicamos por lo de la pérdida de su bebe…_

_- Entonces yo… era cierto, perdí a mi bebe – Serena susurraba ahora, como dándose cuenta de una realidad que quería olvidar. _

_- Lo lamento señorita Tsukino, de verdad lo lamento mucho pero debo decirle algo más – a su lado Rei tomaba su mano con fuerza –. Usted sufrió un cuadro infeccioso luego de la primera intervención que le hicimos. Tuvimos que extirparle el útero Señorita Tsukino. _

_- ¿El… el útero?_

_- Si Señorita. Nosotros lamentamos totalmente esto, pero usted ya no podrá quedar embarazada. Lo siento._

Serena no pudo evitar que el dolor se hiciera presente tras ese recuerdo. Su mundo se le vino abajo. ¡Ella que toda la vida había deseado ser madre! Cuando siempre se aferró a la idea de tener a sus propios pequeños revoloteando a su alrededor, dándoles pastelillos y sacándolos a los parques de diversiones o yendo al cine. Ese día, para Serena Tsukino, fue el día en que su vida se acababa. Y sí que casi se acababa si no fuera por Rei.

_- Mira a tu alrededor Serena y mírate a ti, tu casa es una pocilga, tu refrigerador no tiene nada, y estás viviendo del aire. _

_- Calla Rei, déjame en paz, si crees que vivo en una pocilga, vete de mi casa. _

_- ¡NO ME IRÉ! ¿OÍSTE? NO DEJARÉ QUE TE SIGAS DESTRUYENDO, YA NO. _

_- DÉJAME EN PAZ – los gritos se hicieron presentes en la mujer de cabellos rubios –. ¿Crees que puedo vivir con todo lo que ha pasado? Que te pase lo que a mí Rei, y habla._

_- ¿Crees que no te entiendo? – lágrimas corrían ahora por el rostro de la de ojos amatistas –. Tu dolor es el mío, hemos estado en esto juntas, pero… Mira como esta todo a tu alrededor. Han pasado seis meses Serena, seis, no puedes seguir así y menos viviendo de las migajas del gobierno. _

_- Yo no necesito que me des un sermón de mi vida. No tengo nada Rei, todo lo perdí, lo perdí hace mucho, desde que Darien me dejó. _

_Una sonora bofetada se escuchó en la habitación con persianas cerradas, mientras el espejo del tocador estaba tapado por una frazada. La habitación en penumbras sólo era parte de una decoración que describía el alma de su dueña. Serena se tocó su mejilla mientras Rei temblaba de ira y de impotencia por no saber qué más hacer para hacerla reaccionar. _

_- Si vas a dejar que el mundo se te venga abajo, entonces no me llames, porque el mundo sigue su ritmo fuera de esas cuatro paredes – Rei entonces tomó unas cartillas que dejó en la empolvada mesilla de noche y las sacudió frente al rostro de su amiga –. Claro, si es que antes no te echan de aquí por los meses que llevas debiendo de renta._

Serena recordaba todo esto como si fuera ayer. Rei con esa bofetada y esas palabras la ayudó a reconciliarse con el mundo. Serena aún recordaba lo cruel que había sido con ella, al desearle en ese grito que cuando le tocara a ella, hablara. Pero Rei no la abandonó. La abrazó mucho y al día siguiente llevó a una de las encargadas de la limpieza de su hogar, para adecentar el departamento de Serena. A la semana se fueron con Zaf a un restaurante a comer decentemente como en otras épocas felices y volvieron las salidas a los centros comerciales. Se sorprendió mucho cuando después de todo lo que estaba poniendo de su parte para salir a delante y en plena búsqueda de trabajo, es que "él" la llamó.

_- Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿Hablo con Serena Tsukino? – la voz sonaba clara y en cierto modo nerviosa._

_- Sí, con ella habla – fue la sutil respuesta de Serena._

_- ¡Oh Dios mío! Sere, no puedo creerlo, Sere. ¿No me reconoces la voz? Soy Souichi Kimura._

_- No lo puedo creer, Souichi, después de más de tres años, por fin puedo escuchar tu voz… _

_- Lo sé, discúlpame por haberme perdido tanto tiempo, pero recuerda que trabajo directamente en el campo de batalla, y no en una oficina con ventilador. _

_- Jaja! Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero bien que te hubiera gustado trabajar en una oficina…_

_- Bueno, quizá en esa época, pero ahora no – hubo un silencio que se sintió al otro lado de la línea. _

_-¿Qué estás haciendo de tu vida? ¿Sigues por el África?_

_- Pues te sorprenderá esto, pero no, ahora estoy en USA, para ser exactos en Miami._

_- ¿En Miami? ¿Pero qué haces por allá? ¿Qué haces rodeado de playa y arena blanca y sol? _

_- Jajaja… No me lo vas a creer pero me vine aquí, porque en mis últimos trabajos contra la desactivación de minas personales en la franja de gaza he aprendido que si no tenemos una verdadera organización vinculada con la ONU no podremos hacer mucho. _

_- Ya veo. Y dime ¿a qué debo tu llamada? _

_- Necesito de tu ayuda… Quiero contactarme con personas que deseen dar el hombro._

_- ¿De qué manera? – Serena ahora mostraba interés en lo que Souichi le hablaba._

_- Pues es una ONG que se llama "Semillas Creciendo". Un programa para ayudar a los niños en diferentes situaciones de peligro, terremotos, maremotos, incendios, epidemias, lo que fuese, pero situaciones en que los niños están en peligro. Necesito personas que tengan iniciativa en volar cuando sucedan desgracias en cualquier parte del mundo y donde niños e inclusive sus familias, se vean perjudicadas. Eso necesito, y tú puedes hacerlo porque tienes cerca a la universidad. Por favor Serena. _

_- ¿Puede ser una mujer que esté desempleada?_

_- Puede ser quien desee que quiera trabajar, eso lo sabes bien._

_- Pues no hay que darle más vueltas. Ya tienes a alguien para tus filas._

_- ¿Quién?_

_- Yo._

Serena ahora solo podía sonreír ante su atrevimiento. Pero por algo Souichi había sido su amigo desde la infancia, en ese orfanato en donde ambos crecieron. De los dos, Souichi tuvo una suerte diferente a la de ella. Fue adoptado por una familia acomodada de Tokio, donde ambos padres eran accionistas de una de las empresas de comunicación más reconocidas. Souichi nunca dejó de lado a los pequeños del orfanato, y nunca se olvidaba de su pequeña Serena, a la que invitaba a todos los paseos en vacaciones, ya que los padres de Souichi sabían que era una niña genial. Por eso el contacto nunca se perdió. Serena nunca llegó a ser adoptada y sin embargo ella estaba feliz, porque así no perdía el apellido de sus padres, Tsukino.

Serena le puso muchas ganas a la preparatoria, para así poder obtener una beca en la universidad de Tokio y estudiar de la rama de la filantropía, servicio social. Serena lo logró, y se llevó la beca. Al cumplir los dieciocho años, ella estaba diciendo adiós a su hogar, llevándose sólo una maleta con ropa y muchos sueños en la valija. El gobierno le proporcionaría la ayuda por dos años, hasta que cumpliera los veinte, que es la mayoría de edad en los jóvenes nipones. Cuando Souichi se enteró, la fue a buscar y la felicitó… él estudiaba lo mismo, pero sólo un año más adelantado. Así fue como ellos pasaron a verse ahora sí mucho más seguido.

Souichi, que siempre fue desprendido, cuando Serena comenzó a trabajar desde el inicio en una de las oficinas de la universidad, le cedió su primer auto, cuando los padres del chico le regalaron uno nuevo. Serena lloró como nunca en su vida. _"Sabía que necesitarías este cosito, es necesario para que te movilices". _Serena luego de eso, al acabar la carrera, que eran solo tres años, ya estaba siendo recomendada para una de las fundaciones de ayuda más importantes de la ciudad: "La fundación Sayuri Chiba". Serena entró con pie derecho, trabajando en el área de recaudación de fondos, cerca a la presidenta de ese entonces que era la madre de Rei, hermana del padre de Darien. Fue en ese momento que ella conoció a Rei Hino, que trabajaba en la misma área que ella, y desde el inicio se volvieron inseparables. Rei siempre tuvo mucho carácter, pero un corazón gigante. Cuando se enteró de que Serena era huérfana y de cómo ella había salido sola adelante, se sorprendió mucho, tanto así que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Rei era muy sensible aunque dijese que era más dura que una piedra o tan curtida por el sol. Pero fue así que a los pocos meses Serena conoció a Zafiro, que trabajaba en la compañía en el área de logística. Había regresado de viaje después de estar un tiempo en Osaka, en uno de los anexos de la compañía. Desde que se conocieron, hubo mucha química entre los tres. Para empezar Zafiro y Rei eran desde niños como el chicle y el palito y hasta el día de hoy lo seguían siendo, y cuando Rei presentó a Zafiro con Serena, la amistad se dio al instante. Se les veía siempre juntos y compartiendo. No había cambiado eso.

Pasaron los meses y Darien regresó de Londres, para hacerse cargo de una buena vez de la compañía. Él había seguido una maestría en gestión y control de calidad y lo primero que hizo fue darle una vuelta a todo lo que era la antigua escuela. Cuando fue a ver como andaba la fundación, su tía lo dejó en manos de Serena, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. La muchacha en ese entonces estaba próxima a sus veintidós años, pero era todavía un poco insegura, por eso cometió errores cuando revisaban documentos de importancia. Darien, que no era de tener mucha paciencia en esas lindes, se molestó, diciendo que si no _era "capaz de mostrarle lo que él pedía, entonces que mejor fuera una secretaria, o mejor aun, una de las camareras de la cafetería del frente"_. Serena, que no soportaba que insultaran su capacidad, volteó el pastel, demostrándole en las dos horas que estuvieron juntos, que el idiota era él, por no ser empático con el personal. Darien sin decirle nada, se quedó maravillado por como en ese poco tiempo, y con algunos cambios mínimos, la fundación había recaudado mayor cantidad de dinero por parte de entidades privadas y del estado.

Luego de eso, Darien no dejaba de asistir a las salidas nocturnas que organizaban Rei, Zafiro y Serena. Fue en una de esas oportunidades, en que Souichi había ido a visitar a Serena en su departamento que se encontró con ese grupo de jóvenes divertidos y espontáneos. A partir de ahí, y siempre y cuando su trabajo se lo permitía, lo pasaban todos juntos. Iban a bares, discotecas, cines, o pasaban sus veladas nocturnas en casa de cualquiera de ellos. Rei y Souichi discutían de vez en cuando, pero en realidad se llevaban muy bien. Todos pensaban que acabarían juntos, pero ambos chicos aclararon que eran demasiado diferentes como para pensar en algo más. Mientras todo eso pasaba en la vida de Serena, Darien se le declaró a Serena para ser novios. Ella en un principio tuvo sus dudas, pero cuando se lo contó a Souichi, él la apoyo y le dijo que si lo amaba de verdad, que lo aceptara. No lo dudó más y empezaron su relación. Fue que a los casi ocho meses, Souichi, se fue de viaje al África y no se volvió a comunicar con nadie. Serena se la pasó preocupada en un inicio, pero los padres de Souichi le dijeron que él estaba bien. Y bueno, después de eso, fue que Darien le pidió matrimonio a Serena… Pero Serena no podía olvidar por nada del mundo como fue que llegó a su vida quien fuera una de las personas más importantes a su vez: Ami Mizuno. Ella iba de pasante a la fundación y por cosas del destino, terminó Serena siendo su guía en las prácticas. Desde un inicio, Serena, en su buen corazón, la apoyó, ya que Ami salió con la historia de que sus padres la dejaron de lado por la carrera de filantropía que ella había elegido en vez de la de administración. Ami vivió un tiempo en el departamento de Serena mientras se hacía un lugarcito en la fundación. La muchacha no tuvo inconveniencias en hacerse amiga de los demás… Y todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Serena, en el tiempo que Ami vivió con ella, le fue contando sus cosas con Darien, sus problemas y algunas discusiones. Ami siempre estaba presta a solucionarle todo con consejos y a escuchar todo lo que Serena le tuviera que contar. Quién diría que ella terminaría enredando a Darien para sacar a Serena de la partida. Y pensar que en más de una ocasión Rei le dijo que no todas las personas eran confiables… Aún hoy a ella le daba curiosidad saber si Rei creyó ver algo malo en Amy. Debía ser por la insistencia de Amy de pasar como asistente de Darien, fue ahí cuando ella debió intuir algo malo.

La mujer entonces empezó a hojear los libros y revistas que Rei le comprara en el Duty free y con eso se entretuvo parte del viaje, hasta que sus ojos se fueron cerrando por el cansancio. Cuando se despertó, la aeromoza le estaba ofreciendo diferentes tipos de bocadillos especiales, Martini y diferentes clases de vinos. En general, la atención era realmente exquisita. Fue que luego se volvió a amodorrar para descansar antes de poder llegar a su destino. Cuando a la una y veinte del mediodía se despertó, el aroma de la comida le llegó a su nariz. Era la advertencia de que solo faltaban dos horas para llegar a su destino, Miami. Volvería a ver a su mejor amigo, a Souichi.

Salió del avión, pero a diferencia de otros vuelos a USA, en Miami no había mangas, así que el viento fresco con olor a mar le dio directo en el rostro y el sol brillante hizo que la muchacha sonriera con frescura. Empezaría su nueva vida, abriría un nuevo capítulo en su historia. Inhaló profundamente y tomando su maleta y sus bolsas del duty free fue bajando las escalerillas del avión. En ese momento se subió en el tren que la llevaría al aeropuerto a pasar migraciones y cuando mostró todos sus papeles y su visa de trabajo, le sonrieron abiertamente y le desearon suerte. Cuando pasó por la aduana, a recoger su maleta, fue en ese momento que lo vio. Estaba idéntico, con su sonrisa picara en el rostro, su cabello castaño desordenado al viento y sus ojos igual de brillantes. Quería tenerlo a su lado para abrazarlo y sentirlo cerca. Cuando pudo salir con su maleta, Souichi se le acercó con presteza y la abrazó con fuerza y calidez. Serena se sintió feliz.

- Déjame ver tus ojos – fue lo primero que Serena le dijo.

-Oh no, no, no, no, Serena, no – Souichi llevaba sus lentes negros puestos. Se le veía especialmente apuesto.

- Pero Souichi…

- Olvídate de esos juego, me haces sentir pena y eso estaba bien cuando éramos jóvenes.

- Ahora resulta que somos demasiado viejos para que no me dejes ver tus ojos –Le dijo divertida –. En tal caso me regreso a Tokio…

- Bien Serena, soy todo tuyo.

- Eso me gusta.

Y con ambas manos, Serena le quitó los lentes de sol. Le sonrió mientras el rolaba sus ojos y movía la cabeza negativamente, pero igual sonreía. Entonces ella, con ambas manos en los hombros de él, lo hizo girarse de tal modo que la luz le diera.

- Hoy están turquesas. Mi color favorito para ti. Espero no que cambien de tonalidad por un buen rato.

- Lo dudo, sabes que mis ojos son caprichosos y se tornan de acuerdo a mi estado de ánimo – le dijo sin apartar la mirada de la de ella.

- Si no sabré yo que eres caprichoso… ¡Ups! No tú, tus ojos. Me gustan también cuando están verdes o azules. En general me gustan tus ojos…

- No pierdes ese estado de ánimo nunca ¿Verdad? – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la volvía a abrazar.

- Contigo jamás Souichi.

Mientras la llevaba con una mano por sus hombros, el jalaba la pesada maleta de ella y se fueron acercando a la salida, donde estaba su camioneta Pick Up Toyota Hilux de doble cabina. De color gris, la camioneta estaba en un buen estado.

- Vámonos a casa Serena, ya tengo una habitación preparada para ti. Mrs. Reagan va a casa tres veces por semana, una de esas para hacer limpieza profunda y las demás para lavar la ropa y cocinar lo elemental – Souichi miraba el espejo retrovisor y se aseguraba que no hubiera nadie detrás para salir –. Así que con confianza permite que ella haga su labor, le he dado instrucciones para que te atienda como si fuera yo mismo.

- Gracias por todo, mira que te he puesto el mundo de cabeza para poder trabajar en tu ONG para que encima me recibas en tu casa como si nada.

- Sabes que eso no es problema, yo feliz de tenerte ahí. La casa es pequeña, es un chalecito típico de la zona donde vivo, ya te darás cuenta. Sabes que no me gusta vivir en la misma ciudad, aunque tenemos todo cerca, como son los towns aquí en USA.

- Ya tendré tiempo de conocer.

- Por supuesto, mientras terminamos todo el proyecto de la ONG para empezar a fin de mes, puedes usar mi auto, que no siempre lo utilizo. Así que despreocúpate por todo. Lo único que si debes es sacar licencia Americana, así que practicarás antes ¿De acuerdo? – mientras apretaba su mano con cariño.

- De acuerdo papá – le dijo con voz alegre Serena –. Antes de que me olvide, Rei te manda muchos saludos lo mismo que Zaf, esperan mi llamada cuando llegue a tu casa ¿No te importa que haga una llamada?

- Claro que no, compremos tarjetas de larga distancia y antes que nada ¿Quieres un helado?

Serena al escuchar la palabra helado le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. Le gustaba que esa conexión no se hubiera perdido con el tiempo y con una voz vibrante le respondió:

- Eso jamás se pregunta. Vamos por el helado.

Luego de comprar un helado simple de vainilla para Souichi y uno de tres bolas, de chocolate, avellanas y café para Serena, es que llegaron al chalet. Acogedor era la palabra que gritaba por todos lados. Blanca, con una ventana redonda en el segundo piso, y tres ventanas en el frente. Estacionó el auto y en el jardín había un estanque con su cascada, donde había peces de diferentes tonalidades, así como una piscina de tamaño mediano con aguas transparentes como el cristal. Unas escaleras de madera que llevaban a la casa, una mesa para las horas de parrillas con su sombrilla, alrededor de muchos árboles y por fin, la mampara corrediza, en donde se encontraba la sala, comedor, cocina y un escritorio. La cocina en un aparte pero la sala y el comedor era como una sola pieza, por lo abierta. Las escaleras alfombradas de color borgoña, llevaban a las habitaciones del segundo piso. Tres habitaciones. Todas similares, con parquet en el piso y las paredes blanquísimas, con cortinas de color blanco y debajo de ellas persianas del color de la madera natural. La habitación que Serena iba a ocupar tenía una cama de dos plazas con peluches de conejo y ositos, un tocador con su espejo en el medio y un florero con un bouquet de distintas flores. A un lado del tocador, un set de cepillos nuevos, de color plata. Todo realmente a juego en esa habitación. Souichi abrió entonces el armario y le enseñó lo espacioso que era.

-Aquí podrás poner todo. Saliendo de tu habitación verás una cadena, la jalas y saldrán unas escaleras, ahí podrás dejar tu maleta cuando acabes de sacar todas tus pertenencias, si no me pegas un grito y subo para mostrarte el ático y luego el sótano que esta debajo de la cocina.

- Gracias. Te lo agradezco infinitamente.

- No tienes por que. Puedes darte un baño, así que ponte cómoda – se dio la vuelta para salir, pero se volteó y tras eso, sonrió –. Me hiciste mucha falta Serena, te extrañe –. No le dio tiempo a escuchar una respuesta, ya que salió con prisa.

Serena entonces tomó una de las tarjetas y tomando el teléfono que halló en su habitación, marcó el número de la casa de Rei. Contabilizó que eran trece horas de diferencia, pero pensó que más se molestaría Rei si no le avisaba que había llegado bien.

- ¡Serena, eres tú, lo sé! – fue la voz efusiva de Rei al otro lado de la línea.

- Soy yo, como lo estas comprobando. Souichi me recogió del aeropuerto y todo bien la verdad.

- ¿Cómo esta "Don Humanitario"? – preguntó Rei con entusiasmo –. ¿Tan guapo como siempre o ya se le ven las línea de expresión?

- Muy graciosa Rei. No pues, esta igualito que siempre.

- Mándale besos de mi parte y que espero verlo en alguna oportunidad.

- Así se lo diré, no te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo es su casa?

- Pues es realmente linda, vive en un chalet, apartado de la ciudad, pero está cerca de la playa y de todo. Es realmente muy acogedora, una casa muy cálida, bastante diría yo, típica casa americana a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Me alegra mucho, esto te hará bien, regresar a tus orígenes, para lo que habías estudiado. Verdadera labor social.

- Gracias. Oye, te debo dejar, pero en estos días te vuelvo a llamar.

- Así lo espero, te quiero Serena, adiós.

- Saludos a Zaf, adiós.

Serena suspiró. Se sintió tranquila de poder hablar con Rei, que ella la hubiera podido esperar. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero al reparar su imagen en el espejo, se acercó a él y se limpió las lágrimas. Sonrió. No podía permitir entristecerse, ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para seguir adelante, las cosas no se podían acabar, debía demostrarle a Rei que sí podía salir nuevamente a flote. No podía decepcionarla ni decepcionarse. Había mucho en juego ahora que había dado su palabra a Souichi de trabajar a su lado en la ONG. Luego pensó en que ella debía contarle muchas cosas, desde el día que hablaron por teléfono, Serena no pudo contarle nada de lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo, que había pasado poco más de un año.

Después de examinarse en el espejo y comprobar que ahora podía ver su imagen sin sentirse extraña, empezó a sacar todo lo de sus maletas y hacer de ese dormitorio su espacio. Cuando sintió que todo estaba bien, tomó una bata blanca, tan suave, que sintió una sensación increíble de bienestar. Al ver que Souichi no rondaba el piso, se acercó a la tina y la llenó por completo. Solo le avisó que se tomaría un baño. Todo en ese baño era realmente perfecto, no le faltaba nada. Se notaba que Souichi había pensado en todo. Siempre era así, con él jamás nada era improvisado. Luego de su baño con burbujas y sales y en la que sintió que la energía del viaje se reponía, Serena se vistió con un vestido de algodón blanco, más apto para el clima del lugar, y se reunió con Souichi, que estaba en la cocina haciendo Lingüini a la carbonara. El aroma despertó su hambre. Souichi al sentirla en la cocina, le sonrió dándole una copa de vino blanco.

- El mejor Chardonnay de la región te da la bienvenida a mi nuevo hogar. Espero que no te arrepientas de haber dejado todo lo que tenías en Tokio por apoyarme en esta locura mía.

- No es sólo apoyo Souichi, realmente necesitaba el trabajo y que mejor que sea contigo – lentamente Serena se le fue acercando –. Lo digo en serio Souichi, tu búsqueda de personas para tu ONG se dio cuando más andaba yo en la necesidad de encontrar algo. Fue un golpe de suerte que me llamaras a casa y me dijeras lo que andabas buscando…

- Si, pero supongo que esto es muy distinto a lo que has venido haciendo hasta ahora. Después de haber tenido la presidencia de la fundación "Sayuri Chiba" esto debe ser terrible para ti Serena – el muchacho sonaba apenado con estas palabras. Serena lo notó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- No digas eso, sabes muy bien que lo de la presidencia fue sólo otro golpe de suerte, no lo pedí nunca, ni el llegar al lugar, pero ahora podré hacer lo que siempre quise, que es ayudar de manera más directa y humana a las personas necesitadas y sabes que adoro a los niños, así que por ese lado tienes a alguien que dará mucho de sí por la causa.

- Eso no lo dudo, no hay nadie que lo pueda entender mejor que nosotros, que venimos de un orfanato, y sin embargo eso no es tan malo, pero hay casos de muchos niños que viviendo con sus padres, sufren mucha carencia de afecto y de otras cosas. No tengo duda alguna de que me darás el apoyo que necesito Serena – Souichi besó la frente de su amiga –. Bien querida, vamos a cenar pasta, pero necesito que me ayudes con los panes al ajo ¿Podrás hacerlo o aún se te quema todo en el horno?

- ¡Oye, me ofendes! – le dijo la muchacha dándole un puñetazo en el hombro –. Ahora te demostraré lo buena que soy en la cocina.

Y así, entre risas y confidencias, uno que otro golpe por parte de Serena a Souichi y palabras burlonas de parte de Souichi, es que cenaron. La confidencia entre ellos era muy buena, por la misma confianza que entre ellos había existido de siempre. Cuando Souichi se percató de los bostezos de su amiga, decidió que ya era suficiente. Pero Serena en esos momentos lo que menos deseaba era irse a dormir, tenía que decirle muchas cosas a Souichi, entre ellas, lo que le había ocurrido en su vida en todo este tiempo que no se habían visto. Y ella estaba segura que Souichi sospechaba que algo había ocurrido, y antes de que ese tema se convirtiera en un tema prohibido o tabú, era mejor enfrentarlo ahora.

- Creo que antes de que suba a dormir, debo relatarte algunas cosas que es preciso que sepas. No quiero tener secretos contigo y menos ahora que viviré contigo y trabajaré a tu lado – le dijo ella mientras juntaba sus manos de manera un poco nerviosa –. Creo que es mejor que te sientes – sentenció ella de manera un tanto seria y herida.

- Si es lo que pasó con Darien no es necesario que me lo cuentes, es obvio que si él se iba a casar con otra, tú dejarías el trabajo para que la nueva mujer entrara a la fundación.

- Bueno, es que es obvio que no es sólo eso. Estaba segura que tú debías saber algo, ya que no han dejado de mostrarse en cuanta noticia de sociedad pulula por ahí –Serena por un momento mantuvo la mirada lejana –. Pero no es de eso exactamente de lo que quería hablarte, aunque tiene que ver… Pasó… Pasaron muchas cosas por consecuencia de ello.

Souichi miraba a la mujer con mucha atención. Pudo sentir como Serena controlaba las ganas de llorar, que hacía un esfuerzo muy grande por mantener la calma. Era preferible no decir nada hasta que ella quisiera.

- Ami se metió tras las barras cuando aún Darien y yo estábamos comprometidos. Duraron meses así, y yo sin saber nada. Cuando… Cuando me enteré de todo, ellos tenían entonces 4 meses juntos y obvio que todo acabó. A los dos meses siguientes, ya estaban casándose. Ami, ella me puso en contra de Darien, diciendo que yo sólo me casaba con él por el dinero, que era terriblemente ambiciosa, que nunca lo quise, que sólo quería como fuera, ser la presidenta de la fundación y darme la gran vida que nunca tuve… al ser… por ser huérfana. No me explico cómo lo llegó a convencer, pero eso sucedió… cuando todo acabó…

Tras esto Serena no pudo seguir hablando y las lágrimas corrían ahora libremente por su rostro. Aún no acababa, y tenía que terminar de una buena vez con decir todo para terminar con esa historia. Souichi estaba con los labios cerrados, sin intención de abrirlos por un buen momento, aunque su respiración parecía que había desaparecido, si no fuera porque exhalaba por momentos el aire retenido.

- Yo… Salí embarazada, me enteré al poco tiempo de haber terminado con él. Se lo dije, no para hacerlo regresar conmigo, no era para nada esa mi intención, obviamente para mí, por más que lo amara con todas las fuerzas que se puedan tener, mi dignidad era lo primero, pero creí que era preferible que él supiera lo de mi estado – Serena pasaba sus manos nerviosamente por su cuello –. Sin embargo, no sé como lo logró, pero Ami se valió para decirle que ese niño que esperaba no era suyo. Que todo era una trampa para atraparlo y que ellos se alejaran. No me quedó de otra que cerrar el pico, no me podía poner en plan de histérica, así que seguí en la presidencia hasta el último día. Cuando regresaran de su luna de miel, yo debía irme. Y eso pasó.

En este punto de la historia Souichi tomó la mano de Serena y la llevó a sus labios. En su cabeza había una revolución gigante. Pero tampoco le dijo nada, porque al ver que Serena seguía con una expresión en el rostro que indicaba que no llegaba al fin de la historia, es que movió la cabeza afirmativamente, como dándole venia para continuar.

- No sé qué pasó, pero ese día, el día que… – Serena dejó escapar un suspiro sonoro mientras las lágrimas no desaparecían de su rostro –. Pasó que el día que me fui con Zafiro al centro comercial, cosa que no recuerdo del todo, porque… Según la psicóloga, estoy encapsulando un recuerdo doloroso, es por eso que por más que pienso, intento recordar, no puedo, pero me fui, y no se que ocurrió aunque Rei me dijo que caí por las escaleras mecánicas. La verdad es que se me hace difícil recordar… pero… de pronto estaba en el hospital. Sé que estuve muchos días internada, según Rei, 10 días. Fue ahí que me dijeron… – Serena no podía controlar el llanto por más tiempo y tirándose a los brazos de Souichi, se descontroló como esa vez –. No sólo perdí a mi bebe Souichi, no solo esa desgracia cayó sobre mí y mi vida, sino que ya nunca más podré ser madre, nunca jamás – Serena lloraba con fuerza, se le iba el aire y el nudo en la garganta fue insoportable, un dolor que no creyó volver a tener.

»Perdí la noción de mi vida en ese lapso de tiempo, no quería seguir viviendo, no quería ni siquiera respirar, porque hasta eso era doloroso, el simple hecho de respirar, de ver por la ventana a las personas, el escuchar el barullo de los niños en el parque, todo eso era terrible. Yo sólo buscaba morir, pero Rei, Rei no dejó que me fuera al hoyo. Luchó contra mí, y me sacó de la situación en la que me encontraba. Zafiro y ella siguieron siendo mi soporte todo este tiempo en que tú no estuviste a mi lado, fueron mi familia, mis padres, mis amigos, fueron todo… – la muchacha se separó del pecho del muchacho, que en todo ese momento del llanto de su amiga, había acariciado sus cabellos mansamente.

- Ya pasó pequeña… Ya pasó, me tienes aquí, contigo. No pienso permitir que nunca más pases por esto, no lo pienso permitir.

- Souichi…

- Eres grande Serena Tsukino, y le estoy agradecido a todos los dioses porque tú hayas estado en mi camino desde siempre – el castaño entonces tomó su mentón delicadamente e hizo que sus ojos se cruzaran –. Ahora yo te compensaré, si tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí, ahora seré yo quien te demuestre que el cariño es mutuo.

- Por eso te adoro – Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla –. No necesitas decirme nada de lo que has dicho, pues sé que como los hermanos que somos, como los cómplices que siempre fuimos, nunca me abandonarías, como yo a ti –. Serena se separó de él tras limpiar sus lágrimas, y con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos ahora brillantes de un modo casi travieso se paró de la abrazadera del sillón –. Por algo eras mi pequeño saltamontes…

- ¡SERENA! YA NO SOY UN NIÑO PARA QUE ME DIGAS ASÍ…. – Souichi la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, pero Serena no se inmutaba –. Ya no soy un pequeño saltamontes…

- Siempre lo serás para mí… Pequeño saltamontes…

Mientras Serena se daba media vuelta para subir a sus habitaciones, se escuchó de manera clara aunque muy bajito "Ratita presumida". A la muchacha la expresión de su rostro cambió a una de malignidad mientras se daba la vuelta nuevamente para encarar a su amigo. Souichi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con una presteza, Serena cogió uno de los almohadones del mueble y le dio de lleno en la cara…

- ¡NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR ESO...!

- ¡RATITA PRESUMIDA, RATITA PRESUMIDA…!

- NO ME DIGAS ESO…

Los almohadones iban y venían por doquier mientras se decían muchas cosas… De pronto Souichi detuvo el juego... Y cuando Serena creyó que todo estaba en paz, le lanzó un último "Pequeño Saltamontes" que tuvo por respuesta una guerra de cosquillas en el sillón.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Por fin hemos vuelto, lamentamos un poco la tardanza.**

**Antes de nada queremos disculparnos por las notas de autor del capítulo anterior. Sabemos que fueron un poco exageradas, pero es que la emoción pudo más con nosotras. Aunque la emoción no es excusa, deberíamos haber sido más humildes. Pero para eso están las buenas amigas que nos hacen ver nuestros fallos. Seguro que cuando lo leas sabrás que nos referimos a ti, gracias. Y lamentamos de veras si alguien se ha sentido ofendido. No era nuestra intención.**

**Estamos muy contentas por la buena acogida que ha tenido nuestro fic y agradecemos todos vuestros reviews y que nos cedáis parte de vuestro tiempo, gracias.**

**Queremos dedicarle a Suyi este segundo capítulo y agradecerle su apoyo (que nadie se sienta menospreciado, por favor), sus buenos consejos y sus locuras e ideas y que sepas que ya te tenemos lista tu escultura de oro y platino.**

_**Recomendamos**_** desde aquí una historia digna del mejor lado oscuro. Su título es **_**"Muerte Pasional"**_** de **_**liebende lesung**_**. En ella podréis ver a una Serena muy vengativa y su forma de vengarse contra aquellos que le hicieron daño. Está clasificada como M. El link de la historia es: **_**.net/s/5083224/1/Muerte_Pasional**_

**Esperamos que os haya gustado el segundo capitulo, y una vez más todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que nos tengáis que decir es bienvenido. De las críticas constructivas se aprende y son una gran ayuda para mejorar.**

**Los que contáis con cuenta ya habréis recibido la respuesta a vuestro review. Aquí contestaremos a todos vosotros que no estáis registrados en FF o que si tenéis cuenta pero no habéis dejado el review con ella. **

**El próximo capítulo será subido dentro de quince días.**

**Muchos besos. Lady Tortoise y Lady Tiger.**

* * *

_**CRITICAS:**__ Hola!! Gracias por tu review. Pensamos que no estás haciendo honor a tu nick porque tu review no es una crítica sino un ataque personal a Leonor de Éboli. En ningún momento hemos querido menospreciar a ningún autor de FF. Valoramos mucho el esfuerzo y el tiempo que supone escribir y sacar adelante un fic. No nos creemos ni mucho menos las mejores escritoras porque hay gente muchísimo mejor que nosotras publicando sus historias en FF. Parece que te has tomado nuestras palabras como un ataque contra ti, no es así ni mucho menos. No sabemos si publicas en FF y por tanto no podemos disfrutar de tus fics y mucho menos criticarlos. Lo único que hemos supuesto por tu review es que no hemos conseguido plasmar los sentimientos de una madre que ha perdido a su bebé. Nos gustaría que nos hubieses comentado en el review en qué hemos fallado y por qué esos sentimientos no has sido descritos correctamente. Besos!!_

_**serenalucy:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review. Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado el primer chap y que te hayas unido al lado oscuro. El próximo chap no tardaremos en subirlo. Besos!!_

_**Suyi: **__Nos reímos mucho con tu review, aunque sabes que a cierta personita la engañaste porque se creyó al pie de la letra todo lo que decía… Ya sabes que esa persona estaba tristona._ _Nos gustó todas las cosas que nos dijiste y ya sabes que apreciamos todos tus consejos. Muchas gracias por todo y esperamos que te guste el segundo chap. Gracias Suyi por darnos 4 estrelliguay (Estrelliguay trade mark LOVEMAMORU). Viste!! Nos acordamos!! Besos!!_

_**Lola Manson:**__ Hola Lola. Gracias por tu review. Parte de él es una crítica constructiva y valoramos mucho tus consejos. Te dejamos un PM donde te pedíamos que nos dijeras todo lo que pensabas y los fallos que habías visto para intentar mejorar, pero no hemos recibido una respuesta tuya. Besos!!_

_**Black Lady:**__ Gracias por tu review. Valoramos que hayas leído el fic aunque no te haya gustado, no siempre se puede llegar a todo el mundo. Sentimos que no fuéramos lo que esperabas, aunque en tu review no dejas muy claro lo querías leer, sería bueno saberlo. Ahora bien, nos quedamos con la primera parte de tu review en donde la crítica es constructiva, nos dices lo que piensas del fic: te parece aburrido. Y claro que sí que eres alguien para opinar, para eso están hechos los reviews, pero la manera en que lo acabas desluce tu primera intención. Terminas insultando. Pensamos que somos nosotras las que no te gustamos porque entonces no entendemos como puedes decir que el fic escrito por otras personas te hubiera arrancado lágrimas y luego terminas diciendo que la trama no es atrayente y que no expresamos los sentimientos de una madre adolorida. Esperamos que nos dejes algún review y que tu crítica sea constructiva para poder mejorar. Besos!!_

_**Lumar27:**__ Hola Mar, muchas gracias por tu review. Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado y te haya parecido real. Contamos con que sigas leyendo y nos cuentes tus impresiones. Es bueno siempre mantener la mente abierta. Besos!!_

_**yumi kamagatha: **__Hola Luz. Sentimos mucho la pérdida de tu bebé y esperamos que estés bien. Gracias por haber leído el chap, aunque hubiera una parte que te afectaba. Nos gustaría saber si te pareció adecuada la reacción de Serena al enterarse de la pérdida de su bebé, nos ayudaría mucho saber si la reacción fue exagerada o no. Contamos con que sigas leyendo y nos dejes tus impresiones. Besos!!_

_**Mapi: **__Mapi, muchas gracias por haberte animado a leer nuestro fic. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en cuanto a las críticas. No nos disgustan las críticas para nada, las constructivas son buenas porque ayudan a mejorar, pero las que atacan sin ningún tipo de ayuda no merecen nuestra consideración. Estamos contentas de que hayas sentido emociones al leer el chap, nos preocupaba no llegar a conseguirlo. Gracias por tu rw y contamos contigo para que sigas leyendo y nos digas lo que piensas. Besos!!_

…"_**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras…y siempre letales, somos las damas del Lado Oscuro"**_


	3. La amiga de él

**El Cambio de un Destino**

**CAP: 3**

**La amiga de él**

Así fue como las semanas pasaron con relativa calma.

Souichi terminó con ayuda de Serena la instalación de las oficinas de su ONG. Muchos jóvenes que aún cursaban la escuela media y la secundaria, fueron a inscribirse como apoyo, por lo que Souichi estaba más que satisfecho, estaba realmente exultante. Serena no podía menos que sonreír porque las cosas le iban bien. Todas las mañanas hablaba con Rei, que por la hora, se encontraba con Zafiro, por lo que también conversaba con él. Souichi tampoco dejó pasar la oportunidad de saludar a Zafiro y a Rei. Souichi siempre decía que Rei era única… únicamente bruja, y Rei sólo decía que Souichi era "Don Humanitario" y esas fueron precisamente las palabras que se dijeron en cada una de las oportunidades en que Serena hablaba con sus grandes amigos.

Y así como pasaron las semanas, pasaron los meses. Serena al inicio de todo, tuvo que hacerse cargo de los contactos, llamar a empresas, a fundaciones, todo esto para conseguir auspicios, productos, dinero, en otras palabras, cualquier tipo de donación. Al principio, le pedían todo tipo de certificados, si estaban inscritos en la ONU por ejemplo, si trabajaban directamente con la UNICEF, si tenían vinculación con grandes empresas… Obviamente todo se le complicó porque eran nuevos, pero las ganas pudieron más y de pronto, las puertas se empezaron a abrir por todos lados.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Souichi no dejó nunca sola a Serena, siempre estuvo con ella. No hubo una sola noche en la que no cenaran juntos y que el joven no cocinara para su amiga, como tampoco no hubo un solo fin de semana en la que Serena preparara almuerzos maravillosos para ellos dos. Muchas veces en los días de más estrés, en los que Souichi paraba con muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza, todos los benefactores iban a pedir informes… casi siempre trimestralmente. Souichi odiaba esas fechas, porque eran semanas y semanas de arreglar todo, tener los balances y las pruebas de cómo usaron determinadas donaciones.

Fue cuando Serena llevaba casi tres meses con Souichi trabajando, cuando una muchacha que era conocida de Souichi, fue a trabajar con él. Lita Kino era ella, y tenía 24 años. Era hija de unos empresarios textiles, pero pese a todos los recursos que tenía disponible, era una chica estupenda, sencilla, con un corazón muy grande. Souichi la recogió del aeropuerto y la llevó a su casa donde se alojaría unos días hasta que le dieran su departamento, que aún no tenía muebles. La primera impresión de Serena al verla llegar fue "que hermosa es". Y es que Lita era una muchacha con expresivos ojos verdes y cabellos castaños amarrados en una cola de caballo. Sí, era elegante, con porte fino y natural, y una sonrisa muy bella. En sus ojos había una chispa de emoción mientras Souichi la abrazaba por la espalda.

—Serena, te presento a una gran amiga, ella es Lita Kino —Souichi empujó levemente a Lita, que trastabilló ligeramente, pero Serena le dio la mano.

—Un gusto Lita, Souichi me ha hablado mucho de ti desde que supimos que te unirías a la causa.

—El gusto es mío, sé de ti desde que trabajé la primera vez con Souichi.

—¿Trabajaste con Souichi en África entonces?

—No, no, yo no estuve en África, sino en la franja de Gaza, en el medio oriente.

Un silencio tenso llenó el ambiente. Souichi sólo se dedicó a llevar las maletas al armario de visita, que era un espacio cercano a la escalera que llevaba al piso superior, mientras Serena preocupada le dijo:

—¿En gaza? ¿Estuviste en la franja de Gaza y nunca me dijiste nada?

—No era un tema que necesariamente tuviera que tocar Serena, simplemente perdimos comunicación.

—Pues espero que Lita me cuente un poco más de eso ya que tú lo omitiste por completo.

Lita en esos momentos se tornó colorada. Balbuceó las simples palabras de donde se encontraba el baño y no volvió a mencionarse nada del tema ya por parte de ella. Serena se mordió el labio inferior creyendo que había dicho una indiscreción. Simplemente, en silencio, guió a Lita al segundo piso dejando a Souichi presto para servir una copas de vino blanco.

A partir de ese momento, Serena se dio cuenta que había muchos secretos entre esos dos, ya que Souichi y Lita conversaban de determinados temas cuando estaban a solas y de pronto lo cambiaban abruptamente cuando otras personas, incluida Serena, entraban al lugar.

A la semana, Lita ya se estaba mudando a su departamento que distaba diez minutos de la ONG. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Serena, que sentía que Lita era una buena mujer, no terminaba de aceptarla del todo. Ella creía que se debía perfectamente a los secretos que Lita compartía con Souichi, lo que relegaba a Serena a un segundo plano. Y ella odiaba sentirse segundo plano en la vida de Souichi ya que él siempre había sido la persona que era todo, su familia, amigo, hermano. Pero el trabajo tenía que seguir, y su responsabilidad en el trabajo estaba primero que todo.

Pero la curiosidad pudo más que toda noción de precaución cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos de los doce trabajadores de la ONG sabían lo de la franja, al menos sabían que Souichi había estado allí un tiempo bastante considerable, y para Serena, algo había sucedido para que Souichi se lo ocultara. Tras darle muchas idas y venidas al asunto, Serena se decidió a preguntarle a Lita, era su única salida.

—Oye Lita, dime una cosa —preguntó con cautela la mujer rubia—. ¿Cómo era ser activista contra las minas antipersona en un territorio tan movido y peligroso como lo es la franja de gaza?

Lita no era una chica que temer, pero en esos momentos, sus ojos destellaron fuego. Serena se lamentó en esos momentos de tocar el tema. Lita dentro de su rostro apacible, de ojos verdes maravillosos y cabello castaño con preciosos tirabuzones, y alta, muy alta, siempre causaba ternura, pero en esos momentos, Serena quiso salir corriendo. Lita, luego de pasar saliva y tomar una botella de agua, se pasó los dedos por las sienes y a los segundos, respondió con voz trémula:

—No es algo que volvería a repetir y sin embargo… Iría mil veces más.

Esa respuesta dejó escéptica a Serena. No supo que decirle o como refutarle algo que podía ser ilógico para personas con otro tipo de visión. Pero mientras Serena pensaba, Lita se paró veloz y agregó muy decidida con los ojos brillantes pero con un dejo de dolor y rabia:

—Muchas cosas suceden en ese territorio Serena, cosas que nunca creí ver, al menos no me las imaginaba, situaciones que yo pensaba que estaban lejos de mi vida y de mis experiencias —Lita lloraba ahora pero no dejaba su mirada fiera—. Creo que las cosas que hice ahí no las repetiría por nada, aunque… quién sabe y no me importaría repetir cada una de decisiones y acciones que tomé en ese momento —luego de que Lita se calmara, caminó hacia la puerta de su oficina, y con calma disimulada agregó nuevamente a una Serena dudosa—: Regreso en un momento, voy a buscar a Souichi, debo discutir algunas decisiones con él, nos vemos Serena.

Luego de esto Serena no volvió a tocar el tema con nadie. Ni siquiera porque su curiosidad la seguía matando. Tenía tino después de todo. Pero le dolía mucho el darse cuenta de que mientras ella, efectivamente, se la pasó muy cómoda en un sillón de escritorio, Souichi y personas igual de jóvenes que él y Lita Kino, habían arriesgado su vida en el campo de batalla, como se le suele llamar cuando estás cara a cara con el problema en cuestión. Y le preocupaba el silencio de él ¿Pero quién era ella para pedirle hablar cuando ella aún tenía ciertos sentimientos que ocultaba? Sí, no eran cosas tan urgentes, pero ciertas noches en que la tristeza la embargaba, o los recuerdos llegaban con fuerza, ella se enrollaba en su caparazón y no hablaba del tema. Sí, era egoísta pedir a alguien hablar cuando uno mismo no lo pone en práctica…

Ocho meses desde la llegada de Serena pasaron. Su nuevo trabajo en la ONG llegó a cambiarles la vida a muchas personas, entre ellos a cientos de niños en abandono, niños hispanos en USA, familias que por su condición de ilegales, perdían todo tipo de ayuda del gobierno, y que por miedo a la deportación, vivían en terribles condiciones. Souichi le mostró en todo ese tiempo a Serena cosas que ni ellos habían padecido dentro de sus carencias como huérfanos, y le enseñó algo mucho más grande: a que volviera a creer en ella.

Pero lo que le cambió a Serena la visión sobre Souichi fue cuando se enteró de que Lita estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Al principio lo sospechó, pero no quiso indagar sobre el tema. Lita no era una amiga muy cercana a ella, y sin embargo le caía bien pero no se la imaginaba con Souichi. Un día de sus tantas llamadas a Rei, ésta no se pudo callar y le contó sus sospechas.

—Pues puede que sean imaginaciones tuyas Serena, pues, ni siquiera puedes tenerlo seguro, ella ni nadie te ha dicho nada —dijo una sensata Rei.

—Es que, ¿sabes?, algo me dice que sí lo está, que lo que Lita siente por Souichi no es cariño de amigo nada más. Las miradas que le lanza, la manera en que le habla… No, no hay duda, ella está enamorada de él Rei.

—Dime una cosa Serena, ¿te molesta que esa muchacha sienta algo por Souichi? —preguntó con cautela Rei tras el teléfono—. Es que… No has dejado de hablar de esa chica, aunque recién ahora me digas de tus sospechas.

—¿Molestarme? Vamos Rei, ¡NO! Para nada, creo que ella es una buena muchacha, sólo que…

—¿Sólo qué?

—Creo que es muy castaña para él.

Este comentario hizo reír a la muchacha en Tokio de un modo muy divertido. Serena no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir la risa, pues se dio cuenta de que su comentario había sido muy infantil. Pero aunque Rei no dijera nada, estaba preocupada, y no tanto por Serena, sino por Souichi, e incluso por la misma Lita Kino.

Una noche, ya de madrugada, Souichi fue a buscar a Serena a su dormitorio. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama y la observó durante un instante. Sus facciones estaban en reposo y respiraba acompasadamente. Su pelo rubio estaba suelto y esparcido por toda la almohada, algunos mechones le caían suavemente por el rostro. Los apartó con delicadeza admirando cada rasgo de su cara. Los rayos de luna se filtraban por las rendijas de la persiana iluminándola y haciéndola sumamente hermosa a sus ojos. Souichi odiaba tener que despertarla y perturbar su sueño, pero era absolutamente necesario.

Puso sus manos en los hombros de la mujer y la movió para despertarla. Serena abrió sus ojos y se incorporó bruscamente, algo asustada.

—Serena, tranquila, soy yo. Tengo que viajar a Ica porque ha habido un terremoto en el Sur del Perú —Souichi se veía preocupado.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió? —preguntó somnolienta.

—Ayer a las seis y media de la tarde y debo viajar urgente, me han reportado que la situación es realmente muy delicada y que hay muchas familias con menores en peligro, y por mis experiencias, sé que en Latinoamérica se demoran mucho en actuar.

—Entonces dame unos minutos, y viajo contigo Souichi.

—No Serena, te necesito en las oficinas mientras estoy con Lita en Ica —dijo mientras se acercaba a Serena para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla—. Cuídate, espero estar aquí a más tardar en tres días.

Sin saber por qué, Serena quiso que fuera Lita la que se quedara, al fin y al cabo, Serena había deseado desde su llegada a la ONG salir de viaje a hacer trabajo de campo ¿Por qué Lita? No le parecía justo. Ella quería ir y ahora sentía una aprensión en el pecho. Se sentía como una niña a la que le han quitado un caramelo. Pero era tonto, ridículo, que ella estuviera sintiendo esas cosas. Ella era una mujer adulta, y ya tendría oportunidades de viajar con Souichi en cualquier otro lugar en donde ella daría la mano, pondría su hombro, un granito de arena, lo que fuera… Ahora era mejor no defraudarlo y demostrarle que si quizá no era una maravilla en la acción como Lita, si lo era con la oficina.

Fueron tres días en que Serena se movió por toda la oficina, gestionó las ayudas para mandarlas a Lima con envíos privados que el ejército Americano había puesto a su servicio para mandar todo lo recolectado. Serena hablaba como diez veces al día con Souichi, que le relataba lo terrible de la situación, lo desolada que se veía la ciudad y que quienes estaban padeciendo todo aun peor eran los agricultores y gente de las afueras de la cuidad, y por supuesto, la gente más pobre. Lita tuvo que donar sangre, porque había escasez de la misma, no importaba que tipo.

—Realmente Lita es increíble, casi no ha dormido nada, no ha comido muy bien pero sigue de pie luego de donar sangre. Estoy orgulloso y feliz de que Lita viniera con nosotros Sere. Cuando regresemos, la llevaré a cenar, creo que eso la haría muy feliz ¿No crees?

—Pues… supongo que sí —contestó con cierto aire de ausencia Serena—. Muchas mujeres se sentirían en las nubes por tener una cita contigo.

—¿Cita? ¿Quién habla de cita Serena? —con cierta vacilación, Souichi le replicó con una pregunta a su amiga de la infancia.

—Pues… quedar para cenar o almorzar es una cita, sea entre amigos o compañeros de trabajo…

—Mmm, pues sí, eso no te lo puedo replicar, pero no con la connotación que puede parecer la verdad. Lita es sólo una buena amiga.

—Sí lo sé —tras una pausa, Serena continuó—. El teléfono está sonando Souichi, debo ir a atender, cuídate y sigue llamando —y sin darle tiempo a responder al chico, ella colgó.

Así fue como Souichi y Lita llegaron dos días más tarde, Serena los fue a recibir al aeropuerto. Cuando ella los vio bajar, por un momento no entendió el por qué sentía una aprensión en el pecho. Pero no le hizo caso. En el momento que salieron por la puerta de salida, Lita se acercó a ella y la abrazó mucho.

—¡Es bueno verte! —le dijo en tono dulce y sincero la muchacha.

—Lo mismo digo yo —luego se acercó a Souichi—. Te extrañe en estos días. La oficina no es lo mismo sin ti.

—¡Eh! Eso me alegra. Entonces soy necesario en tu vida —le dijo con tono un tanto burlón en la voz.

—¡Oye, me ofendes! ¡Claro que eres necesario en mi vida! —y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡Auch! ¿Sabías que eres mala?

—¡Jajaja! Siempre lo supe —Souichi entonces pasó su brazo por los hombros de Serena y luego el otro por los de Lita.

—Vámonos chicas, tengo mucha hambre y sé que ustedes también.

Tras irse a desayunar al IHOP, donde se pidieron unos desayunos completos, panqueques con diferentes jarabes, papas a la rejilla con finas hierbas, tocino, huevos al plato, sendos vasos de café y jugo de naranja (siempre infaltable en los desayunos americanos) conversaron de la situación ocurrida en el sur del país sudamericano. Todo lo que contaban era sumamente triste, la gente dormía por las calles, y en la zona el olor a muerte era terrible, muchas personas habían quedado sepultadas debajo de sus casas, construcciones que se habían hundido en la tierra, y otras que cayeron de cabeza. Niños que andaban por lo que quedaba de la ciudad robando comida que estaba malográndose. Un panorama desolador. Serena no pudo más que limpiarse las lágrimas.

—La próxima vez llévame a mí también, creo que podré ser de más ayuda ahí que en la oficina —dijo una preocupada Serena, que estaba siendo escrudiñada por Souichi—. Lo digo en serio Souichi, los muchachos pueden hacerse cargo de la empresa con tranquilidad y sabes bien que uno de mis motivos de trabajar a tu lado es poder regresar a las raíces de nuestra profesión.

—Es que Serena, yo no sé si sea conveniente la verdad…

—¿Qué sucede, acaso no confías en mí un poco? —Serena no sabía qué más pensar, o decir que reclamarle de ese modo—. ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que sí soy una persona confiable?

—No es eso Serena, de veras —quien está vez habló fue Lita—. Souichi no quiere que te expongas o te suceda algo, eso es todo.

Serena se dio perfecta cuenta de que eso fue algo que Lita no debió haber dicho, ya que la castaña se puso colorada cual tomate y Souichi tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. Pero Serena soltó la risa con mucha naturalidad.

—No soy una nena Souichi, creo que eso es algo en lo que todos estamos de acuerdo, así que no actúes como si fueras mi papá —Serena besó con cariño la mejilla del muchacho—. De veras quiero participar directamente, por favor Souichi, por favor.

—Eso ya lo veremos, por ahora come y luego iremos a la oficina, que tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Lita —dijo tras llevarse un pedazo de acolchonadito panqueque a su boca—, necesito que hagas el informe inmediatamente y que insertes esas fotos en las cartas, es necesario que otros similares a nosotros, sepan cómo anda por allá la cosa.

—Como digas jefe —tras lo cual todos estallaron de la risa.

Así la semana fue transcurriendo tranquila en la oficina. Serena ahora se había hecho cargo junto con Lita de un nuevo servicio que implementarían en unas semanas. Dos veces por semana llegarían niños de una escuela que daba educación a niños latinos con problemas de aprendizaje. Luego de contratar a personal adecuado para que se encargara de los pequeños, Serena y Lita solo querían probar como iría ese plan piloto para poder extender otro tipo de ayudas a las familias en estado de abandono, lo mismo que a los niños que tuvieran carencias de distinta índole básica. Ése era un objetivo que ambas se habían propuesto y parecía que todo iba viento en popa. Souichi estaba encantado con el buen equipo que Serena había logrado hacer con Lita, así que les dio luz verde para que hicieran lo que ellas creyeran más acorde para hacerse un lugarcito entre las ONG que había por ahí.

Pero lo que si no dejó de suceder fue la cena entra Lita y Souichi. El muchacho había hecho una reserva a un elegante restaurante de comida hindú, conocedor de que era justamente el tipo de comida que a Lita le gustaba. El Kohinoor era el mejor restaurante de comida hindú en Miami, y servían un arroz con especias y pollo al curry que era la delicia del lugar, así como las bebidas a base de mango con yogur natural o las famosas balls de miel con menta. Serena tuvo que hacer la reserva, porque era una sorpresa que Souichi quería darle a Lita.

Cuando llegaron juntos a casa, Mrs. Reagan estaba por irse y había preparado espaguetis en salsa de leche con pedazos de pollo, queso y jamón para Serena. Recibió su cheque de ese día y se despidió cariñosamente de los jóvenes, como ella les decía. Mientras Serena subía para ponerse cómoda, Souichi se dio una ducha y se metió a su dormitorio para salir vestido con una camisa de color azul con listas blancas muy delgadas y un pantalón de mezclillas, con sus mocasines marrones. Traía consigo un aroma entre cítricos y musk. Serena se sintió perdida en la imagen de su amigo, que estaba realmente guapo. Sin saber por qué, en ese momento, más que nunca, hubiera querido no quedarse en casa y salir a tomar abundante aire. Pero no, decidió llamar a Rei, como siempre.

Cuando Souichi se despidió de ella, notó cierto temblor en su voz, pero no pregunto que tenía, había notado un poco nerviosa a su amiga y lo creyó por todo el trabajo en ciernes. Le prometió llegar temprano para ver alguna película. Serena solo asintió. En cuanto Souichi hubo salido, no se lo pensó ni dos veces, eran las ocho y media de la tarde, por lo tanto en Tokio sería las nueve y media de la mañana. Sí, llamaría a Rei.

Pero Rei no contestaba el celular, así que decidió llamar a Zafiro, por lo general siempre hablaba con él. No había problema de llamarlo y preguntarle en algún momento de la conversación, si la pelinegra estaba con él. A veces eso pasaba. Pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando a la tercera timbrada en el otro lado del teléfono, reconoció la voz de Darien. Por un momento no supo si colgar o no, pero hacerlo era dar a entender que estaba huyendo de él, así que con la voz más natural posible, habló:

—Disculpe, ¿estará Zafiro por ahí?

—Sí, sí se encuentra ¿De parte de quién?

—Dígale que de Serena Tsukino, por favor.

Por un momento el silencio se hizo largo también al otro lado de la línea. Pero de pronto escuchó con claridad como Darien empezó a hablar, de manera veloz.

—¿Serena? ¿De veras eres tú?

—Pues sí, creo saber quien soy ¿Disculpe, con quién hablo?

—Darien, hablas con Darien —nuevamente un silencio incomodo—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Pues bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Está tu hermano cerca o en tal caso Rei? —Serena lo que menos quería era mantener comunicación alguna con ese hombre. Por más que aún sintiera su corazón latir con fuerza, nunca olvidaría todo lo que había pasado con él—. Porque desde aquí las llamadas a Tokio son costosas, sólo deseo hablar con ellos.

—Pues Rei está en una reunión con las personas de la fundación y Zafiro no tarda en llegar.

—Bien, los llamo más tarde, no es necesario que les avises que llamé ya que supongo que Zafiro se dará cuenta cuando vea el móvil, adiós Darien.

—Serena, espera, creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que sigamos con ciertos resentimientos ¿No crees? Yo por mi parte ya logré olvidar todo.

—Bueno, pues te felicito si es que lo has logrado, eso se veía venir después de todo ¿Verdad? Pero no deseo perder el tiempo con esto, de veras, sigue tu vida y olvidemos todo. Adiós Darien.

Tras cortar ella misma la llamada, Serena sintió un vacio en su interior, un vacio tan grande como en la época que se le dio por no ver su imagen reflejada en ningún sitio. Como detestó todo eso. El verse al espejo era para ella en ese entonces, cuando le dieron de alta, observar una vida vacía, plana, seca. Sentía la pérdida cada vez que su imagen se reflejaba. Y ahora, en estos momentos, tras hablar con Darien, sintió las ganas de llorar por recordar que en cierto modo, lo único que la hubiera unido a Darien era ese bebé que ella llevó en su vientre. Pero ahora no sólo no era no haber tenido a ese bebé, sino no tener nunca otros bebés. Se sintió nuevamente mal por todo, sobre todo por darse cuenta de que aún ese hombre la hacía vibrar tras el teléfono con su sola voz. ¡Qué cruel puede ser el destino a veces!

Tras llorar un par de horas, recibió la llamada de Rei. Ésta sonaba muy preocupada. No le gustó el enterarse que Darien y Serena habían tenido un encuentro telefónico. Con mucha cautela le preguntó cómo iba todo. Serena no pudo reprimir el llanto. Rei sólo la escuchó llorar por el teléfono sin poder abrazarla y darle su apoyo. Como odiaba en esos momentos la distancia que las separaba. Pero cuando Serena logró tranquilizarse, le preguntó con cautela lo que había pasado. Serena sin más también le fue relatando los acontecimientos a Rei sobre esa salida de Souichi con Lita.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo Serena?

—Claro Rei, lo que quieras.

—¿Qué sientes por Souichi?

Esa pregunta dejó pasmada a la rubia un momento. Luego no se pudo controlar la risa.

—¿Por qué te ríes ahora mujer?

—Porque haces preguntas muy graciosas Rei. Pues lo de siempre, lo quiero como el hermano que representa Souichi para mí, eso es todo.

—¿Segura? Porque todo esos sentimientos que tienes por lo de la amistad entre Souichi y Lita me suena a celos.

—Bueno, es normal que esté celosa, cuando Lita, que es una gran chica, sale con Souichi, sumándole que a ella le gusta Souichi —Serena reflexionó—. Y pues me da celos que me robe un poco del tiempo que podría pasar con él, pero no es nada.

—OK, no es nada…Cuando te enteres me cuentas ¿Vale?

—Bien, pero no es nada. ¿Cómo vas tú?

—Pues no me puedo quejar, a Dios gracias la nueva jefa no hace nada ni se mete en nada, ya que para demasiado ocupada en hacerse las manos, los cabellos y todo lo sumamente importante que te puedas imaginar. Así que si ella quiere dar la cara como la responsable de la fundación, que lo haga, pero que me deje hacer las cosas tranquila.

—Bueno, ya sabes Rei, que para lo que sea, me tienes también. Por cierto, ¿cómo va lo que me decías del nuevo muchacho de finanzas, va todo bien?

—Nada malo, la verdad, Nataku es realmente una excelente persona, pero el problema radica en que Zafiro lo para espantando. Ya le dije a mi primito que no me espante a los prospectos y demás, porque no quiero quedarme a vestir santos, sólo porque él siente que no es el adecuado.

—A decir verdad, Zaf siempre te ha sobreprotegido demasiado. Creo que tiene miedo de perder a su amiga de batallas.

—Jajaja, eso me dice mi madre, pero bueno, sólo quiero que no lo espante y que en tal caso Zaf se consiga una novia para salir los cuatro y ya no tenerlo de perro guardián.

—Buena con ese mote. Bueno Rei, gracias por ser mi paño de lágrimas por el teléfono. Te estoy llamando en estos días, ya que estaremos hasta el tope.

—No te preocupes Serena. Te quiero mucho y te extraño, necesito a una persona del sexo femenino con la que pueda compartir todo lo que hacía contigo y que no puedo hacer con Zaf.

—Lo sé. Yo también necesito la compañía femenina.

—Pero mal que bien tienes a Lita, yo no. Bueno, debo seguir trabajando, porque si no me atraso. Besos Sere.

Tras dejar el teléfono, Serena se fue a tomar uno de esos mates relajantes, necesitaba estar un poco más tranquila para poder descansar bien. Pero en ese momento llegó Souichi. Serena sonrió, ya que sí cumplió su palabra de llegar temprano.

—Hola Sere ¿Qué tal? —preguntó tras darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Todo bien?

—Pues si… Bueno, casi, cuando intenté hablar con Zafiro, me contestó Darien el teléfono ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Estás bien, te preguntó algo? —preocupado cuestionó el castaño de ojos color indefinido.

—Sí, dentro de todo estoy bien, ni te preocupes. Por cierto, Rei te manda saludos.

—Cuando hables con Brujís, le mandas mis saludos —Souichi hablaba divertido.

—Así será ¿Qué película vemos?

—Pues, ¿qué te parece Moulin Rouge?

—Excelente idea. Reiremos y lloraremos juntos. Sacaré el kleenex. Creo que es necesario —dijo sarcástica Serena.

Y tras acomodarse en el sillón juntos, ambos rieron y cantaron las canciones de Ewan y Nicole, y como bien pronosticó Serena, el papel no estuvo de más, ya que Souichi lo sacaba para limpiar las lágrimas de su amiga. Cuando Serena se quedó dormida, Souichi, con mucha delicadeza, la alzó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. No pudo evitar en ese momento darle un beso a su amiga en la frente. Le pesaba en el alma no haber estado con ella en el tiempo que ella pasó por todas esas cosas por culpa de Darien Chiba y Ami Mizuno.

El lunes llegó como siempre, pero trayendo una excelente noticia, una invitación para tres a la cena de gala que la UNICEF realizaba para reconocer a todas aquellas organizaciones en pro a la ayuda a los niños, en sus diferentes proyectos. Esto era algo que ellos no esperaban ni de lejos. La cena sería como todos los años en Londres, Inglaterra, y sería en un mes. Esta vez Souichi dijo que tenían que ir Serena y Lita y que asignaría a otra persona en su lugar, pero las chicas lo convencieron rápidamente en que no dejara de ir, ya que sólo era unos cuantos días por Londres y en tal caso dejaban a las asistentes en las oficinas. Nada que no pudieran solucionar. Por lo que al final el castaño aceptó de buena gana y tanto Lita como Serena daban saltos besando cada una las mejillas del muchacho.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Aquí estamos de nuevo. Sentimos el retraso pero por problemas no hemos podido subir el capítulo antes. Parece que nos vamos a pasar todo el fic pidiendo disculpas, jajaja. Ahora no podemos contestar a los reviews pero Lady Tortoise lo hará más tarde.**

**El siguiente capítulo se va a tardar en subir. No tenemos fecha fija todavía y puede que tarde algún tiempo, pero no desesperéis porque pensamos terminar esta historia.**

**Sin más nos despedimos hasta la próxima. Esperamos que os guste el tercer capítulo. Y como siempre lo malo y lo bueno es bienvenido.**

**Lady Tortoise y Lady Tiger.**

"_**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras…y siempre letales, somos las damas del Lado Oscuro"**_


	4. ¿Celos?

**El Cambio de un Destino**

**CAP: 4**

**¿Celos?**

Souichi salió de su habitación. No había sido un buen día para él y su comportamiento con Serena no había sido el más correcto. Ella no tenía ni idea del porqué de sus silencios y su estado ausente y lo único que había conseguido con eso era que Serena se preocupara y saliera huyendo de casa impotente por verle en ese estado tan lamentable y no poder ayudarle.

Tenía que intentar ser el mismo de siempre para cuando ella regresara. Además le había prometido una sorpresa cuando llegara a casa.

Uno de los platos favoritos de Serena era la quichede beicon. La madre adoptiva de Souichi la cocinaba para ella cuando la rubia iba a pasar las vacaciones con la familia de él. El castaño nunca logró que le saliera bien ni darle el toque que conseguía su madre.

Hoy quería cocinarla para Serena y servirla en la cena. Quería compensarla para disculparse por su comportamiento.

En la cocina, Souichi buscó los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar la receta, pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaban el beicon y la pasta quebrada. Además había otro gran problema, si él cocinaba lo más probable era que Serena muriera de indigestión.

Sin embargo tuvo una idea. Telefoneó a Lita y le pidió ayuda. La muchacha se ofreció a ir a casa de Souichi y realizar ella misma la quiche para que así él aprendiera y otra vez no necesitara ayuda. Por último también le pidió que comprara los ingredientes que faltaban ya que él no podía pues Serena se había llevado su camioneta.

Cuando Lita llegó, Souichi la hizo pasar a la cocina y se pusieron manos a la obra. Lo primero que Lita hizo fue encender el horno para que se fuera calentando y luego cortó cebolla y la puso a pochar en una sartén. Seguidamente abrió el paquete de pasta quebrada.

—¿A qué hora te dijo Serena que regresaba? —Lita espolvoreó con harina la encimera de la cocina y procedió a estirar con el rodillo la pasta.

—A las ocho y media —respondió Souichi mientras sacaba un molde para horno de uno de los armarios —. ¿Será tiempo suficiente? —preguntó dudoso. Lita miró su reloj.

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra. Pásame el molde, por favor —el castaño puso el molde en la mano que Lita tenía extendida. La mujer lo colocó en la encimera y espolvoreó con harina el fondo y con el rodillo envolvió cuidadosamente la pasta —. Y ahora fíjate bien, es muy sencillo —Souichi se colocó a su altura y observó detenidamente, tomando nota mental de todo. El molde fue cubierto y Lita recortó con los dedos la pasta sobrante de los bordes.

—¡Vaya! No era tan complicado —habló rascándose la cabeza—. Lita no sé qué haría sin ti. Muchas gracias de verdad, es uno de los platos favoritos de Serena y quería que quedara bien.

—Bueno, todavía no está terminado —cuestionó la de ojos verdes poniendo una mano en el brazo de su amigo—. Todavía algo puede salir mal.

—Jajaja —rió Souichi—. Viniendo de ti no lo creo. Eres una excelente cocinera —tomó la mano de Lita de su hombro y la besó—. La quiche que yo hago no es comestible. Nunca coloco bien la masa en el molde y siempre me queda más dura que una piedra. Por eso no la hago nunca. ¿Y ahora qué es lo siguiente?

—Ve picando el beicon en trocitos —le indicó Lita— mientras yo bato los huevos. También necesitaremos algo de pimienta negra. ¿Tienes, verdad?

—Claro —respondió Souichi—, está en el estante de las especias.

Mientras Souichi buscaba la pimienta, Lita sacó un bol del armario que quedaba justo por encima de su cabeza y tomó un batidor del cajón de los cubiertos. Parecía como si la mujer estuviera en su propia cocina, no por menos había vivido allí un tiempo hasta que su casa estuvo lista.

Lita batió los huevos y cuando Souichi hubo terminado de picar el beicon fue incorporando todos los ingredientes: la nata, el sofrito de cebolla que acababa de retirar de la sartén, sal, pimienta y por último el beicon. Vertió la mezcla en el molde, le puso queso rallado por encima y lo metió al horno.

—Ahora sólo queda esperar veinte minutos y listo.

—Bueno —habló Souichi—, ahora creo que la próxima vez podré hacerlo yo solo. ¿Te apetece una limonada? —preguntó a Lita— No sé tú, pero yo estoy sediento.

—Me encantaría, gracias.

Souichi sacó una jarra de la nevera con el líquido y cogió dos vasos altos de uno de los armarios. Entonces, quedó callado, pensativo. Su mente volvió a llenarse de recuerdos que a toda costa quería evitar. Le había costado mucho aprender a convivir con ellos, pero era inevitable que cuando la fecha se aproximaba empezaran a acosarle de nuevo. Observó a Lita mientras él servía limonada en los vasos que después llevó a la mesa que había en la cocina. Ambos se sentaron y probaron el refresco, disfrutando del dulce sabor y del puntito de ácido que dejaba al abandonar la boca.

Souichi miró fijamente a Lita y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor, sintió un nudo en la garganta y tomó otro trago del vaso para deshacerlo. Habló por fin, rompiendo la paz del silencio que se había creado.

—Lita —la muchacha levantó su mirada al oír su nombre y clavó los ojos en él, dándose cuenta del tormento que reflejaban. Supo en el acto lo que estaba pensando.

—Lo sé Souichi —le cogió una mano y la apretó con dulzura—, el día se acerca. Yo tampoco puedo evitar pensar en ello.

—¿Irás a verle?

—Sí, no creo que pueda dejar de hacerlo nunca —los hermosos ojos de Lita se llenaron de lágrimas tornándose de un verde más clarito. Con su mano libre Souichi limpió las saladas gotas que empezaban a resbalar por las mejillas de ella.

—Lita por favor, no llores. No puedo verte así, bastante culpable me siento ya —cerró los ojos. Él también tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas simplemente no salían.

—Souichi, no te culpes. Tú no tuviste nada que ver.

—Debí advertirlo desde el principio, pero fui un ciego. Me dejé llevar y creí en él, por eso le llevé a las reuniones. Nunca pensé que él fuera un maldito traidor —abrió los ojos, que en ese momento eran de color turquesa, y la miró avergonzado.

—Tú no hubieras tenido tiempo, te avisaron de último —una lágrima más cayó solitaria por la mejilla de Lita—. Llegar no hubiera impedido nada, es más podrías haber terminado como los demás.

—No entiendo cómo pudiste perdonarme, te causé mucho dolor —bajó la mirada y retiró su mano.

—Nunca tuve que perdonarte —extendió su brazo a través de la mesa y tomó su mentón levantando su cara, de forma que él pudiera ver en sus ojos que sus palabras eran sinceras—. Me costó comprenderlo, fue muy duro todo. Fui yo la que tuve que ser perdonada, no debí comportarme como lo hice contigo —Souichi intentó sonreír en respuesta, pero su sonrisa fue apenas una mueca.

—¿Cuándo viajas?

—En algo más de un par de semanas. Ya tengo reservado el billete de avión —Lita se puso en pie y fue a comprobar el estado de la quiche—. Me iré el día de antes y me quedaré tres días —encendió la luz del horno, viendo que la quiché ya empezaba a dorarse. La apagó y regresó a su asiento—. Me alojaré en casa de sus padres, nunca permiten que me quede en un hotel. ¿Tú que vas a hacer?

—Aún no lo sé. El que esté Serena viviendo conmigo complica bastante las cosas. Ese día me gustaría perderme, pero tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

—No entiendo por qué se lo sigues ocultando —Lita enroscó sus delgados dedos en torno al vaso—. Es tu amiga, no, es más que eso, es tu hermana. Debería saberlo.

—Tengo miedo Lita, miedo de que me juzgue y me condene. Yo aún no he podido perdonarme —terminó su bebida de un solo trago y dejó con amargura el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Serena nunca haría eso. _Nunca cometería mi error,_ pensó —llevó a sus labios el vaso y bebió.

Después de pasar más de tres horas recorriendo las tiendas del centro comercial más cercano a la casa de Souichi, Serena se encontraba sentada a la mesa de una pequeña heladería disfrutando de una gran copa de helado de chocolate con barquillo y gominolas.

Había conseguido superar su terror a los centros comerciales. En un principio, cuando Rei consiguió que reaccionara y saliera de su encierro siempre iba acompañada por ella y Zafiro. Con ellos se sentía segura, pero una vez que tuvo que ir sola no consiguió cruzar la puerta de entrada. El pánico se apoderó de ella y se quedó clavada en el sitio, pues sus piernas no le respondieron. Pero yendo acompañada lo que si no podía hacer era utilizar las escaleras mecánicas.

Durante sus sesiones con la psicóloga trataron muy a menudo este aspecto y finalmente Serena fue sometida a terapia de choque. Tras un duro trabajo y varios ataques de ansiedad pudo superar su miedo y era capaz de acceder a cualquier centro comercial sin entrar en pánico. Poder utilizar las escaleras mecánicas sin embargo llevó más tiempo, pero también fue superado. Aunque Serena no podía evitar aún aferrarse con fuerza al pasamanos cuando subía en ellas.

Esa tarde Serena había sentido la urgente necesidad de salir de casa. Sintió que se asfixiaba entre las cuatro paredes. No podía soportar el que Souichi estuviera en un estado de letargo en el que nunca le había visto y no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, pues él no quería hablar.

Souichi había permanecido toda la mañana encerrado en su habitación. Sólo había aparecido durante la comida y apenas pronunció palabra manteniéndose ausente todo el rato. Después de tomar el café, el castaño volvió a encerrase en su cuarto. Serena recogió la mesa y lavó los platos. Hizo un intento más tarde de avanzar en la lectura de una novela, pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo pues estaba preocupada por Souichi.

Decidió subir a verle y preguntarle qué le pasaba y si ella podía hacer algo. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación y no obtuvo ninguna contestación, así que se tomó la libertad de entrar. Encontró a su amigo tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Serena se sentó a su lado, sabía que no estaba dormido ya que le temblaban los párpados.

—_Souichi —llamó mientras le acariciaba la cara—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —Souichi abrió los ojos y le dedicó una triste sonrisa._

—_Serena, perdona todo esto, es sólo que…_

—_Dime qué es lo que te pasa —interrumpió—, tal vez pueda ayudarte._

—_Lo siento. Pero no puedo, aún no puedo._

—_Está bien, como quieras. Voy a salir —decidió de pronto—. Iré al centro comercial, tal vez encuentre algún vestido apropiado para la cena de gala de la UNICEF. Necesito distraerme, no me gusta verte así y no poder hacer nada. Si me quedo en casa me volveré loca. Llámame si me necesitas, a las ocho y media estaré de vuelta._

—_Está bien. Prometo que cuando vuelvas estaré mejor. Y además te voy a compensar, cuando vuelvas te tendré preparada una sorpresa —habló algo más animado._

—_¿Una sorpresa? Oh Souichi, sabes cuánto me gustan las sorpresas —se inclinó sobre él rápidamente y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla._

Serena terminó su helado y miró su reloj. Había terminado de hacer sus compras antes de lo previsto y ya no tenía nada más que hacer por allí. Finalmente no había encontrado ningún vestido que pudiera llevar a Londres, aunque la dependienta de una de las tiendas le había mostrado un catálogo con modelos que tenían pendientes de recibir y había quedado en avisar a Serena cuando llegaran a la tienda. Aun así había comprado algunas cosas que le hacían falta y algunos "trapos", como los llamaba Rei, para renovar su armario.

Recogió las bolsas que había apilado en el suelo, alrededor de la silla, y se dirigió al aparcamiento para regresar a casa. Allí la rubia acomodó las bolsas en el asiento del copiloto del Pick Up de Souichi y puso la radio moviendo el dial hasta que encontró música a su gusto. Era irónico, pero como aquella vez cuando sufrió su accidente, su coche estaba en el taller, así que tuvo que coger la camioneta de Souichi.

El viaje de vuelta a casa duró cerca de media hora. A pesar de la música relajante que pasaron por la radio, Serena no pudo dejar de pensar en Souichi temiendo encontrarlo de la misma forma en que lo dejó.

Al llegar a casa vio estacionado el Ford plateado de Lita. No recordaba que Lita hubiera dicho que iba a venir a visitarles, o quizá sí y ella no se había enterado. Aparcó el Pick Up al lado del coche de la castaña, recogió las bolsas y entró. Estaba deseando saber cuál era la sorpresa que le tenía preparada su amigo.

Dejó las compras y su bolso en la salita. Oyó las voces de Souichi y Lita provenientes de la cocina, así que se dirigió hacia ese lugar. A pocos pasos de la puerta captó las últimas palabras de la conversación, palabras cuyo significado no entendía: _¿por qué Souichi tenía miedo de que ella le juzgara?, ¿qué no había podido perdonarse?_

Estaba claro que Lita lo sabía, si no por qué iba a contestarle a Souichi que ella nunca le condenaría.

Serena estaba decidida a saber lo que pasaba, así que entró abruptamente en la cocina y preguntó a bocajarro:

—¿Cuál es el motivo por el que piensas que voy a juzgarte Souichi?

Lita giró en su asiento dejando bruscamente en la mesa el vaso que tenía en la mano y su cara se contrajo en un gesto que Serena ya había visto en otra ocasión. Souichi frunció el ceño y se levantó rápidamente de la silla, como si se hubiera sentado en un hormiguero. Tenía la incredulidad y la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, sus ojos reflejaban angustia. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró sin pronunciar palabra. Restregó las palmas de las manos en sus muslos, por encima de los vaqueros, Serena notó que le temblaban las manos.

El castaño luchaba en su fuero interno por dar con una excusa que sonara creíble e hiciera que Serena se olvidara del tema. Pero no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaba su amiga escuchando sin delatar su presencia. Finalmente habló con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza:

—¡Serena, has llegado temprano!

—Sí, terminé antes de lo que pensaba —dijo con indiferencia.

—Ven —Souichi la tomó del brazo, su mano estaba húmeda y fría—, siéntate y tómate un vaso de limonada con nosotros.

—No, Souichi —retiró la mano de él con suavidad—. Contéstame, estás evadiendo el tema.

—No Serena, es sólo que… No sé a qué te refieres, has debido escuchar mal.

Lita se mantenía callada, sus ojos iban de Serena a Souichi observando el intercambio de palabras. Se sentía incómoda y hubiera deseado desaparecer.

—Souichi, sé perfectamente lo que he oído. Pero creo que ya entiendo —miró a su amigo y después a Lita—. Estabais hablando de lo que ocurrió en Gaza.

—Serena…

—No Lita, no digas nada, no quiero más excusas. Alguna vez me gustaría que me contarais que ocurrió allí, todo el mundo parece saberlo menos yo. No queréis hacerlo —hizo una pausa—. Está bien, respeto vuestra decisión, aunque no la comprenda.

»No volveré a mencionar el tema, pero no intentéis hacerme pasar por tonta —clavó sus azules ojos en los turquesa de él—. Eso de ti no lo soportaría Souichi —el muchacho sintió que se le encogía el corazón al observar el rostro de Serena mientras le decía esas palabras.

—Dale tiempo Serena —intervino Lita, que recogió los vasos de la mesa y los puso en el fregadero—. Cuando esté preparado te lo contará.

—Muy bien —Serena suspiró—. Pero ahora sí que no te libras Souichi —el muchacho abrió enormemente los ojos, pensando qué sería lo siguiente que vendría—. ¡Quiero mi sorpresa!

Souichi rió por primera vez en el día, una sonrisa sincera y franca que le iluminó los ojos, devolviéndolos a la vida. Lita sonrió y suspiró bajito. La tensión que se había acumulado en el ambiente se disipó y la mente de Souichi se despejó de malos recuerdos. Agradeció más que nunca en ese instante que Serena estuviera con él, ella siempre lograba alegrarle los malos momentos.

—Mi ratita presumida es un poco impaciente, ¿no? —una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de Souichi. Serena sintió el rubor cubrir sus mejillas.

—Souichi —protestó golpeándole en el brazo sin ejercer fuerza—, me avergüenzas. Tenemos público… A no ser… —puso cara maliciosa— que a Lita le guste saber cómo te llamo yo a ti.

—Serena no por favor —juntó sus manos como si estuviera rezando—. Eso sería demasiado humillante.

—Joo, pero yo quiero saber —protestó Lita.

—Si le cuentas —amenazó Souichi—, te quedas sin sorpresa.

—Lo siento Lita —Serena la miró y se encogió de hombros—, pero no quiero quedarme sin sorpresa —guiñó un ojo a Souichi—. En otra ocasión tal vez.

Entonces la rubia reparó el horno encendido y el delicioso olor que inundaba la cocina.

—¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? —señaló el horno.

—Es tu sorpresa —respondió Souichi. Serena se aproximó para mirar pero el muchacho se lo impidió—. Sabrás lo que es en la cena.

—Está bien, entonces subiré a mi habitación a dejar las compras y ducharme —miró el reloj de la cocina—. Estaré lista para la cena.

Pasadas las ocho y media Serena hacía su aparición en la sala. Llevaba unos vaqueros tipo pitillo en azul claro y una camiseta rosa de media manga. El flequillo peinado hacia un lado y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, su cara libre de maquillaje.

Lita estaba terminando de poner la mesa. Un mantelito de florecillas azules la cubría y sobre ella habían puesto tres servicios, en el centro un bol con ensalada, un salvamanteles y a su lado una botella de vino tinto. La muchacha tarareaba una canción mientras doblaba las servilletas. Al terminar se separó de la mesa y la recorrió con la mirada, como para estar segura de que no había olvidado nada. Giró la cabeza y vio a Serena parada en el umbral observándola.

—Ya está lista la cena —dijo Lita con una sonrisa—. Bajas justo a tiempo.

—Perfecto, porque me muero de hambre —Serena se llevó ambas manos al estómago.

—Souichi ha insistido en que me quede a cenar —habló pausadamente, con cautela—, espero que no te importe.

—¡Claro que no Lita! —avanzó hacia la mesa—. Vamos a sentarnos.

Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa, se creo un silencio algo incómodo pero Lita enseguida lo rompió:

—Serena esos pantalones te quedan fabulosos, yo lamentablemente no los puedo llevar —señaló su cintura—. Mis caderas son demasiado anchas.

—Oh, no digas eso. Claro que puedes llevarlos, sólo es cuestión de combinarlos con una bonita camiseta que te las cubra y listo. Por cierto —descorchó la botella y comenzó a llenar las copas—, ¿aún quieres saber el mote de Souichi?

—Por supuesto.

—Pequeño saltamontes —Lita se rió a gusto, tanto que terminaron saltándosele las lágrimas.

—Parece que os divertís mucho —Souichi había entrado en la sala con un molde entre sus manos que estaban cubiertas con manoplas para no quemarse—. ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia Lita? —dejó el molde sobre el salvamanteles y se quitó las manoplas.

—Así que Pequeño Saltamontes, ¿eh? —Lita apenas podía contener la risa—. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—¡TÚ, PEQUEÑA TRAIDORA! —señaló a Serena con el dedo índice—. Te acabas de quedar sin sorpresa. Lita y yo nos vamos a comer esta quiche que huele tan bien y tú ya te puedes ir conformando sólo con la ensalada.

—¿Me has hecho una quiche? —Serena sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿Esa era la sorpresa?

—Sí, aunque tengo que ser sincero —Souichi se sentó en una silla la lado de Serena—, Lita se ha encargado de hacerla, si la hubiera cocinado yo probablemente terminaríamos en Urgencias.

—Gracias Souichi, me trae tan buenos recuerdos…

—Quería compensarte por mi comportamiento. Hoy no he sido precisamente míster simpatía.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —puso su mano en el brazo de él—. Todos tenemos días malos.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas. Souichi volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, estaba relajado, sonreía y Serena estaba contenta por eso. Hoy Souichi le había preocupado de verdad, nunca le había visto así. Él siempre había sido una persona optimista, alegre, parecía no tener nunca problemas ni preocupaciones, pero desde que se habían vuelto a ver lo había encontrado distinto, su risa no era tan pura y le faltaba esa chispa de vida que había tenido siempre.

Serena estaba segura de que ese cambio se debía a lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido en Gaza. Algo terrible tenía que haber sucedido allí para cambiar el carácter de su amigo, e incluso intuía que el de Lita también. Muchas veces la había visto ausente, con la mirada perdida. En ocasiones rehuía el contacto con la gente y eso extrañaba sobremanera a Serena, pues era algo que se producía de repente ya que el resto del tiempo Lita no tenía problema alguno en estar rodeada de personas. Su trabajo consistía en la interacción con la gente y Lita lo desempeñaba con total naturalidad.

Después de haber terminado de cenar recogieron la mesa y Lita les ayudó a fregar los platos. Se repartieron el trabajo de la siguiente manera: Souichi lavaba, Lita aclaraba y Serena secaba y colocaba.

Hubo un momento en el que uno de los tirantes de la camisera que llevaba puesta Lita resbaló por su hombro izquierdo, dejando una parte descubierta. Serena observó una cicatriz en esa parte, muy cerca de la clavícula. En seguida supo de qué era, una vez había visto una así: era el tipo de marca que dejaba una bala.

La rubia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Se preguntó qué sería lo que le habría pasado a Lita. En ese instante Lita volteó la cabeza y vio que Serena estaba mirando su hombro. Por un momento el rostro de Lita cambió, durante un segundo apenas, pero en seguida colocó el tirante en su sitio y sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada. Serena no hizo ningún comentario, ni si quiera se atrevió a preguntarle a Lita, por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió secando la copa que había dejado a medias.

Ya casi estaban acabando, cuando Souichi llevó su mano llena de espuma a la nariz de Lita, dejándola marcada. Lita protestó y entonces ella también llenó de espuma a Souichi, iniciando una guerra de espuma. Serena se sintió fuera de lugar mientras Souichi y Lita se perseguían por la cocina olvidándose de incluirla en su juego.

Hubo un momento en que Souichi sujetó a Lita por la cintura y al verlo Serena sintió una especie de vértigo en el estómago. Puso la primera excusa que se le pasó por la cabeza para salir cuanto antes de allí:

—Debo ir a llamar a Rei. Prometí hacerlo y casi lo había olvidado.

—Sí, claro —Souichi limpiaba la cara de Lita con un trapo—, no sea que se enfade. Menudo genio tiene Rei.

—Nosotros terminamos con esto —añadió Lita.

En su habitación, Serena se tumbó sobre la cama y marcó a Rei. Esperaba que no estuviera muy ocupada, porque aunque había puesto como excusa esa llamada, necesitaba hablar con ella. La escena de la cocina había hecho que de repente se sintiera muy sola y le urgía como el comer escuchar la cálida voz de Rei. La echaba muchísimo de menos.

—¿Estás ocupada Rei?

—No, para nada. Esta mañana he venido pronto a la fundación y he adelantado bastante trabajo –hizo una pausa, había notado rara la voz de Serena—. ¿Sere, pasa algo?

—Ni yo misma lo sé. En realidad esta llamada era una excusa —Serena le habló sobre lo que había pasado en la cocina y cómo se había sentido ella.

—Bueno Sere, tú tampoco has hecho mucho para participar en el juego —Rei tenía otro punto de vista de los hechos—. Has salido huyendo.

—Rei, no me regañes, no necesito eso ahora. Mejor cuéntame cómo va todo por allí, ¿qué tal Zaf?

—Estorbando, como siempre. No me deja ni un momento a solas con Nataku, así que le he conseguido una cita con una pelirroja de Recursos Humanos. A ver si así me deja respirar un poco.

—¿Una pelirroja? —Serena rió—. Creo que Zaf prefiere las castañas.

—Por lo menos estará un rato entretenido. Por lo demás todo sigue como siempre… Bueno, hay una novedad y seguro que te va a encantar. Me acabo de enterar esta mañana mismo, la fundación también ha recibido una invitación para la cena de la UNICEF en Londres. ¡Sere, en menos de un mes vamos a volver a vernos! ¿No es fantástico?

—¡Rei, eso es genial! Quiero que pase rápido el tiempo, tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte…

—Yo también Sere, yo también. Pero… —aquí la voz de Rei perdió su entusiasmo— hay algo más que debes saber… No voy sola a Londres… Darien me acompaña, bueno más bien yo le acompaño a él.

—Darien… —Serena se incorporó en la cama, se llevó una mano al pecho donde su corazón se había acelerado y se dio cuenta de algo— Rei, la invitación es para tres… Ami va a ir, ¿verdad? Ella es la presidenta de la fundación, es su principal representante.

—No, Sere. Ami no va, yo voy en su lugar. Aunque la invitación es para tres, sólo vamos Darien y yo.

—Es extraño que Ami no vaya —dijo más bien para sí misma que para Rei—. Es la ocasión perfecta para pavonearse delante de la prensa.

—Sí, claro, pero eso es si no tienes una pierna escayolada —la voz de Rei sonaba nerviosa, pero Serena tenía la cabeza en otro mundo y no se dio cuenta—. Ya sabes como es Ami, demasiado vanidosa como para que la fotografíen con muletas.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina de Rei se abrió y entró Ami con una carpeta de la mano. La peliazul se sentó en una silla enfrente del escritorio de Rei y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos en la mesa.

—Sere, tengo que dejarte —habló fastidiada por la interrupción de Ami—. Dale muchos besos de mi parte a Don Humanitario.

—Ok, así lo haré. Gracias por escucharme Rei. Saluda a Zaf. Hablamos pronto.

—Claro. Un beso, Sere. Adiós.

Ami había escuchado la última parte de la conversación telefónica entre Serena y Rei. Necesitaba que Rei le firmara algunos documentos. La secretaria de la pelinegra no estaba, ya que había amanecido esa mañana con gripe y no había ido a trabajar, por lo que Ami iba a entrar en la oficina de Rei sin que nadie la anunciara. Estaba a punto de entrar sin llamar, como era su costumbre, cuando oyó que Rei hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó. Su cara mostró un odio feroz cuando supo que se trataba de Serena y maldijo en voz baja al saber que la rubia iba a asistir a la cena de la UNICEF. Darien y Serena volverían a verse. Eso no lo podía evitar, pero si ella pudiera ir a Londres tendría a Darien controlado y podría amargar a Serena. Tenía que convencer como fuera a su esposo para poder ir a Londres, era a ella a la que le correspondía ir y no a Rei. Su querida amiga de llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando la viera, de eso estaba segura.

—Parece que de pequeña tus padres no te enseñaron educación —habló Rei molesta, tras colgar el teléfono—. Deberías haber llamado a la puerta antes de entrar.

—Oh, vamos "primita" —Ami recalcó la palabra primita con desprecio—, no me vengas con monsergas a estas alturas de mi vida. Además deberías aplicarte a ti misma tus consejos. No creo que sea muy ético estar hablando con amigas en horas de trabajo.

—_¡Cómo si tu supieras lo que es ético!_ —pensó—. ¿Qué quieres? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo en conversaciones banales —Ami sonrió con ironía.

—Necesito que me firmes estos papeles —le extendió una carpeta con documentos, cuando Rei fue a tomarla la peliazul la soltó y cayó en la mesa de forma que Rei se quedó con la mano en el aire—. Y rapidito, por favor —Ami rió—. ¿Ves cómo puedo ser educada?

Rei sintió la rabia subirle por la garganta y estuvo tentada de decirle cuatro frescas a esa tipeja y ponerla en su sitio, pero se contuvo. No quería tener que soportar luego una bronca de su primo por haber tratado mal a su querida esposa. _Había que ser comprensibles con Ami, había que tratar bien a Ami, no había que ser bruscos con Ami. _¡Ni que se fuera a romper! Rei recogió la carpeta de la mesa y su mano la aferró con fuerza arrugando un poco la cartulina.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó intentando que su voz sonara normal.

—Oh, no lo sé — habló mirándose las uñas de la mano derecha—. Tú sólo fírmalo y ya.

—¿Es que no lo has leído?

—He estado ocupada. Quiero aprender a hacer punto, estoy leyendo un libro muy bueno. Si quieres cuando termine te lo paso —Rei la fulminó con la mirada y a Ami pareció divertirle—. Ay querida, no me mires de esa manera —soltó una carcajada—, sólo estaba bromeando. Por supuesto que me lo he leído, así que si eres tan amable… —Ami cogió una pluma del escritorio de Rei y se la tendió.

—Disculpa Ami, pero nunca firmo algo que no haya leído primero —cogió la carpeta que había traído Ami y la colocó debajo de una pila de documentos—. Tendrás que esperar, como ves —señaló los documentos— tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Cuando lo firme te mandaré la carpeta de vuelta.

—Está bien, como quieras —Ami sonrió con malicia. No le había dicho a Rei que la firma corría prisa y que Darien necesitaba urgentemente esos documentos—. Te dejo para que trabajes.

Ami dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y se levantó de la silla. Como siempre iba impecablemente vestida, pero a opinión de Rei, Ami no sabía elegir los modelos que más le favorecían. La ropa que llevaba le hacía parecer diez años mayor.

El ruido de los tacones sobre el suelo hizo que Rei fijara la atención en los zapatos de Ami y una pregunta salió de su boca sin haberla pensado siquiera antes de hablar:

—Ami, ¿no sería mejor que utilizaras un zapato más plano? No creo que te haga bien llevar tanto tacón —Ami giró, con la puerta medio abierta, para encarar a Rei.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo Rei. Cada vez te pareces más a mi madre: "Ami haz esto, Ami haz lo otro, Ami no hagas aquello" —dijo en tono de burla—. No lo soporto —y salió como alma que lleva el diablo dejando la puerta abierta de par en par.

Por el camino hacia su oficina Ami iba hecha una furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía la estúpida de Rei a decirle lo que debía hacer y lo que no? Suficiente había tenido con sus padres, cuando se decidían a prestarle atención, como para tener que soportar que alguien que no era nada suyo dictara sus actos.

A medio camino una idea le pasó por la mente. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los ascensores. Subió hasta la quinta planta. Entraría en la oficina de Darien hecha un mar de lágrimas, él no sospecharía nada. La peliazul era una magnífica actriz, no por nada había estado en el grupo de teatro de la universidad. En el momento que quisiera podía dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas y resultaba sumamente creíble.

Le gustaba el teatro porque ahí podía mostrar todas sus emociones, incluso las más "bajas" con el pretexto de ser un personaje y no ella misma. Una de las veces disfrutó enormemente quitándole el papel protagonista a una odiosa pelirroja que se creía mejor que ella.

Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: acusaría a Rei de haberla humillado y tratado mal y de paso le contaría a Darien que Serena iba a ir a Londres y le convencería para que ella pudiera ir.

Cuando ya estuvo cerca del despacho de Darien se concentró y llenó sus ojos de lágrimas. Nada ostentoso de momento, porque antes tenía que pasar el filtro de la secretaria, pero sí lo suficiente para que esta lo notara y pensara que Ami estaba intentando que no se diera cuenta de su estado.

Llegó caminando deprisa y algo agitada y le habló a la secretaria con voz débil pero que intentara parecer fuerte:

—Noriko, necesito ver a mi marido —intentó contener un hipo—. Es urgente —Se tambaleó un poco. La secretaria se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y sujetó a Ami para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio.

—Señora Chiba, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Creo que estoy un poco mareada —se llevó una mano a la frente—. Noriko, ayúdame a sentarme.

La secretaria condujo a Ami con cuidado a un pequeño sillón que había enfrente de su mesa. Ami suspiró al sentarse y cerró los ojos, derramando alguna lágrima que limpió rápidamente, como si le diera vergüenza. Noriko lo vio, pero no dijo nada, sabía por experiencia que a la esposa del señor Chiba no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos.

—Voy a avisar enseguida a su marido —Noriko volvió a su mesa y habló con su jefe, avisándole de que su esposa lo estaba esperando afuera y que no se encontraba bien.

Ami mientras tanto seguía con los ojos cerrados. Hubiera sonreído si hubiera podido, no, hubiera reído a carcajadas ante su fantástica actuación. La ingenua de Noriko se lo había tragado todo. Ahora sólo faltaba montarle el teatro a Darien.

Noriko regresó junto a Ami con un vaso de agua y le ayudó a beber. En ese instante salió Darien de la oficina. Su rostro se tornó preocupado cuando vio a su esposa tan desvalida, sentada en el sillón. Era tal la aprensión que sentía que la notó pálida aun cuando no lo estaba.

—Gracias Noriko, ya me encargo yo —la secretaria volvió con el vaso a su mesa. Darien se sentó al lado de Ami.

—Darien… —la voz de Ami se quebró y comenzó a llorar.

—Ami, ¿te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

—No amor —le acarició la cara con las puntas de los dedos—. Ya me siento mejor —soltó un suspiro—. Vayamos dentro.

Cuando Darien hubo cerrado la puerta, Ami intensificó su llanto, las lágrimas rodaban abundantes por sus mejillas y se tiró a sus brazos. Darien intentó calmarla.

—Tranquila Ami, sabes que no debes alterarte —le acarició el pelo—. Deja de llorar y cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Se separó de ella y tomándola por la cintura la condujo hasta un sofá donde ambos se sentaron.

—Ha sido Rei —habló entre sollozos—. Le llevé los documentos que necesitaban su firma, tal como me pediste. Oh Darien, no sabes cómo me ha tratado, nunca me había sentido así en mi vida. Se ha burlado de mí y no ha querido firmar los papeles.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Darien enfadado—. Nunca esperé eso de Rei. ¿Le dijiste que los necesitaba urgentemente? —Ami negó con la cabeza.

—No me dejó hacerlo —limpió sus lágrimas con las manos e hipó—. Y eso no es todo. Cuando llegué estaba hablando con Serena por teléfono. Darien, ella va a estar en Londres, en la cena de la UNICEF.

—¿Serena va a estar en Londres? —preguntó Darien bajito para sí mismo.

—Oh Darien —Ami seguía derramando lágrimas—, tengo miedo de que Serena intente algo contigo, que te convenza para que me dejes. No podría soportarlo —colocó las manos en su regazo—, y ahora menos que nunca.

—Eso no va a pasar Ami —puso sus manos sobre las de ella y le dio un beso suave en los labios—. Sabes cuánto te amo.

—Lo sé cielo, pero… Me gustaría ir a Londres —bajó su mirada—. Así estaría más tranquila.

—Pero Ami, ya sabes lo que ha dicho el médico. No puedes viajar en avión.

—Por favor, Darien —le miró con ojos suplicantes, cristalizados por las lágrimas.

—Ami, no voy a discutir esto contigo. Voy a respetar la decisión de tu médico.

—Bueno, sí… Tienes razón Darien, comprendo que es lo mejor —Ami dejó de llorar. Ya no había motivo para hacerlo, no había logrado su objetivo principal.

—¿Puedes quedarte sola? —Ami asintió—. Voy a hablar con Rei. No puedo consentir que te trate de esa manera.

Darien salió de la oficina para ir a buscar a su prima y decirle unas cuantas cosas. Antes le pidió a Noriko que hiciera compañía a su esposa durante su ausencia. Aunque Ami le había dicho que podía quedarse sola, él se quedaría más tranquilo si ella estaba acompañada, sólo por precaución.

En el ascensor coincidió con su hermano Zafiro. Entró en la cuarta planta y se bajó en la segunda. Apenas cruzaron unas pocas palabras. Desde que Ami había entrado en su vida, la relación entre ambos hermanos se había deteriorado. Tanto Zafiro como Rei conocían a la verdadera Ami, se había quitado la careta frente a ellos, pero el único que no parecía darse cuenta de nada era Darien, que sólo veía por los ojos de su esposa.

El pelinegro entró en el despacho de Rei muy enfadado, dejando la puerta abierta.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HAS CREÍDO REI? —la muchacha levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador en el que estaba trabajando y le miró asombrada.

—_Parece que la mala educación es contagiosa —_pensó ella—. ¿Qué te pasa Darien? ¿Por qué entras dando gritos?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible para tratar a Ami como lo has hecho? —Rei le miró incrédula, no tenía ni idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo su primo.

—No te entiendo —habló mientras se levantaba y servía agua en un vaso en la mesita auxiliar.

—Vamos Rei, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Deja de fingir, conmigo eso no te sirve. Te conozco muy bien —Rei se quedó apoyada sobre la mesita y tomó un sorbo de agua.

—Mira Darien, he tratado a tu esposa lo más correctamente posible, así que no sé por qué vienes a reclamarme.

—¡Claro! Y por eso ha venido a verme hecha un mar de lágrimas. ¡Se ha mareado y ha estado a punto de desmayarse! ¡LES PODÍA HABER PASADO ALGO! ¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE AMI NO DEBE RECIBIR EMOCIONES FUERTES NO HAS ENTENDIDO?! —Darien dio un puñetazo en la mesa y Rei se sobresaltó.

—Ojalá te hubieras preocupado tanto por Serena igual que lo estás haciendo con Ami —dejó el vaso con un golpe sordo sobre la mesita y volvió a su asiento—. Ni si quiera fuiste a visitarla al hospital, sólo le mandaste unas estúpidas flores con un mensaje aún más estúpido: mejórate. ¿Mejórate? ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a alguien que acaba de perder un hijo? ¡TU HIJO!

—¡YO NO ERA EL PADRE! —exclamó furioso.

—Oh, vamos Darien. ¡Despierta! —Rei se puso de pie y apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio—. Abre los ojos y deja de creerte las mentiras de Ami.

—No sigas por ahí Rei, no lo pienso tolerar —Darien también apoyó sus manos en la mesa y encaró a Rei, lanzándole una mirada desafiante—. Te doy cinco minutos, y soy generoso, para que estén sobre mi escritorio los documentos que te ha traído Ami y que no te ha dado la gana firmar. Porque para hablar con Serena tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, pero para estampar una insignificante firma no.

Rei estaba más que furiosa y echaba chispas por dentro. Las emociones se reflejaban en su rostro: tenía los ojos brillantes por la rabia, sus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas y le temblaban las manos. Si hubiera sido un perro ya habría saltado a la yugular de Darien y le habría destrozado la garganta de un solo mordisco. Pero ella era un ser humano racional y estaba segura de que Ami había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, así que hizo un esfuerzo enorme por tranquilizarse.

Después de que la peliazul se marchara, Rei había leído los dichosos documentos y había firmado donde se requería. No era verdad que tuviera que leer la pila de carpetas que le había mostrado a Ami; todos esos papeles eran para archivar pero Rei quiso hacerla rabiar un poco, no soportaba a esa mujer y su prepotencia.

Tomó la carpeta que Ami le había dejado de una bandeja que había en su escritorio y se la extendió a Darien.

—Puedes llevarte tus papeles, ya están firmados —Rei forzó una sonrisa y Darien cogió la carpeta—. Yo misma iba a devolvérselos a Ami, pero te has adelantado. Gracias por ahorrarme el viaje. _Y el tener que ver de nuevo a esa perra,_ pensó. Si no quieres nada más —señaló la puerta con la mano—, puedes irte.

Darien no dijo nada. Salió de la oficina dando un portazo. Rei ya no aguantaba más, por lo que se quitó uno de sus zapatos y lo lanzó contra la puerta, con tan mala suerte que en ese instante se abrió y entró Zafiro, esquivando por muy poco el proyectil, que cayó muy cerca de la mesa de su secretaria y de Nataku, que estaba esperando allí.

—¡Caray, Rei! Espero que la próxima vez me recibas con más entusiasmo. ¿Vienes a tomar un café con Nataku y conmigo?

—Oh sí, necesito un café.

Zafiro, y Rei con un pie descalzo, salieron de la oficina. Nataku estaba apoyado en el escritorio de la secretaria de Rei con el zapato de la pelinegra en la mano.

—Creo que esto es tuyo —Nataku le tendió el zapato.

—¿No te he dado con él, verdad? —Rei cogió el zapato y sujetándose en el platinado se lo puso.

—No, descuida. _Aunque no me hubiera importado, _pensó para sí. ¿Algún problema con Darien? Zafiro y yo os hemos oído discutiendo y después nos hemos cruzado con tu primo. Iba hecho un basilisco, ni si quiera nos ha dirigido la palabra.

—Os cuento por el camino —respondió Rei—. Necesito cuanto antes tomarme ese café.

Después de terminar de hablar con Rei, Serena regresó a la sala. Por un lado estaba feliz, volvería a ver a Rei después de tanto tiempo, la echaba muchísimo de menos, las conversaciones telefónicas no podían compararse con la presencia de la persona en carne y hueso… Pero por otro lado, encontrarse con Darien la asustaba, no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente y soportar su mirada llena de desprecio y acusación, por mucho que él le hubiera dicho que ya había olvidado todo. Así era como le recordaba, la última vez que se vieron, donde ya no había una mirada llena de amor para ella. Le dolía tanto que las cosas hubieran terminado así…

Al entrar en la sala vio una escena que la desconcertó: Lita estaba tumbada en el sofá, todo lo larga que era, y tenía apoyados los pies en las rodillas de Souichi. El muchacho masajeaba uno de los pies de Lita y ella reía. Souichi, que estaba de frente a ella, tenía un brillo especial en la mirada. Entonces él reparó en su presencia.

—Sere… —Souichi dejó el pie de Lita y esta se incorporó sentándose en el sofá y se puso los zapatos.

—No quiero molestar, podéis seguir con lo que estabais haciendo. Souichi, sólo quería decirte que Rei te manda muchos besos. Me marcho a dormir, estoy cansada —miró a la castaña—. Lita, gracias por la cena. La quiche estaba buenísima.

—De nada Serena. Será mejor que yo también me vaya a casa, es tarde. Nos vemos mañana en la ONG.

Souichi acompañó a Lita hasta la puerta y cuando volvió Serena ya no estaba. Apagó la luz de la sala y subió también para acostarse. La puerta de la habitación de Serena estaba abierta y al pasar vio a su amiga sentada en la cama y con la mirada perdida. Se acercó a ella y le habló, pero Serena no parecía reaccionar. Le cogió la mano y entonces Serena al sentir su calor enfocó su mirada y lo vio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó.

—No mucho, estaba hablándote pero parecía que no me oías.

—Lo siento —Serena llevó la mano de Souichi a su cara.

—¿Puedo saber qué le pasa a mi Ratita Presumida? —Serena sonrió al oír su apodo.

—La fundación de la empresa de Darien está invitada a la cena de gala de la UNICEF. Darien y Rei van a estar en Londres —al oír el nombre de Darien, Souichi arrugó el gesto.

—¿Y eso no te alegra? Volverás a ver a Rei.

—No es eso —contestó Serena. Souichi entonces comprendió.

—Es por Darien, ¿cierto? —como aborrecía a ese hombre, y pensar que alguna vez lo tuvo en buena estima…

—Creo que no quiero ir a Londres —Serena soltó la mano de Souichi—. No quiero ver a Darien, sé que cuando lo tenga enfrente volverán todos los recuerdos dolorosos. No creo que pueda soportarlo.

—No digas eso Sere, ya verás como sí puedes. Eres fuerte. Hemos trabajado duro y por fin obtenemos un reconocimiento, mereces estar allí. Estarás bien, Rei y yo no te dejaremos sola. Piensa en lo feliz que estarás con Rei.

—Está bien Souichi, iré aunque sólo sea para ver a Rei —le abrazó y le susurró al oído—: Gracias por animarme.

* * * *

Esa noche Serena se acostó temprano. Souichi había telefoneado un par de horas antes para avisarla de que no iría a cenar y que llegaría tarde. Seguía todavía en las oficinas de la ONG. Por la mañana habían recibido la visita de un representante de una importante empresa de telecomunicaciones. El presidente de dicha compañía se estaba planteando realizar una donación como parte de la política de la empresa de donar cierta cantidad de dinero a una institución diferente cada año. El representante había solicitado un informe de los proyectos que estaba llevando a cabo la ONG y como se gestionaban los fondos y demás ayuda en especie que se recibía.

Era una tarea algo pesada y complicada ya que les habían pedido que lo entregaran cuanto antes y Souichi quería llevarla a cabo personalmente puesto que era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla escapar. Lita y Serena se ofrecieron para ayudar a recopilar datos y pasar informes. En cuanto se hubo marchado el representante se pusieron manos a la obra. Sólo pararon para tomar un ligero almuerzo.

Hacia las siete de la tarde y después de llevar cuatro horas trabajando sin descanso, Serena comenzó a bostezar. Intentaba ocultarlo con su mano, pero era demasiado evidente. Llevaba varias noches que no dormía bien, le costaba conciliar el sueño. Había incluso días que era al amanecer cuando caía rendida, con lo que sólo conseguía dormir un par de horas puesto que enseguida sonaba el despertador.

Su rostro empezaba a sufrir los estragos de las noches en vela y en las mañanas tenía que ser sumamente cuidadosa al aplicarse el maquillaje, poniendo atención en disimular las marcas azuladas que habían aparecido bajo sus ojos. A veces le dolía la cabeza y tenía una sensación muy rara. Oía una maléfica risa en su cabeza y notaba un aliento en su cuello. Sabía que estaba a punto de recordar, el flash se hacía presente, pero así como venía también se iba rápidamente sin apenas darle tiempo para ver algo.

Eso le asustaba, estaba segura de que pronto empezaría a recordar su accidente y no sabía si estaba preparada para saber lo que pasó. Recordar podía volver a hundirla en el pozo negro en el que estuvo y del que tanto le costó salir. Prefería no recordar nunca.

Souichi se percató del cansancio de su rubia amiga y la obligó a irse a casa. Serena protestó, no quería irse hasta que todo estuviera terminado, se sentía útil elaborando el informe que quizá tuviera como resultado la recepción de unos fondos que en ese instante les venían como agua caída del cielo.

—Serena no te lo voy a repetir más. Ahora mismo te coges un taxi y te marchas a casa.

—Pero Souichi…

—No hay peros que valgan. Mira las últimas cifras que has escrito en el informe —señaló la pantalla del ordenador. La mujer miró y se dio cuenta de su error—, has confundido las partidas de gastos con las de ingresos.

—Bueno, enseguida lo soluciono y ya verás como no vuelve a pasar. Voy a prestar más atención, de verdad —hizo un puchero.

—Serena, estás distraída y estás cansada. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que tienes ojeras? Tú nunca te maquillas tanto. Te oigo deambular por las noches, no duermes bien y no sé qué te pasa. No te he querido preguntar porque quiero que seas tú quien me cuente. Vete a casa, intenta dormir, te hace falta. Lita y yo terminaremos esto.

—Está bien —suspiró— Pero te esperaré para cenar y luego hablamos. Te contaré lo que me pasa. No he querido preocuparte, con todo el trabajo que tenemos no quiero distraerte. Eso es todo.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —dijo mirándola a los ojos para luego darle un pequeño toquecito en la nariz—. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

Serena sintió el calor arrebatarle las mejillas y lo único que pudo hacer para evitar que Souichi se diera cuenta fue darle un abrazo en respuesta a sus cariñosas palabras. No sabía que le pasaba, con él nunca se había sonrojado, pero últimamente se sentía extraña. De unas semanas a aquí algo había cambiado dentro de ella, no era capaz de aguantar la profunda mirada de los ojos multicolor de su amigo sin avergonzarse. Y cuando la tocaba, el simple contacto hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—Lo sé Souichi, gracias —Serena deshizo el abrazo segura de que la reacción ya había pasado.

—Venga —dijo Souichi levantándose de la silla—, te acompañaré a coger ese taxi.

Mientras la rubia recogía sus cosas, entraba Lita por la puerta con tres cafés en una bandeja. Al ver a Serena lista para marcharse a casa y a Souichi tomándola del brazo, les preguntó a dónde iban. El castaño explicó que iba a acompañar a Serena a tomar un taxi para que se fuera a casa porque no se sentía muy bien.

Lita también se había dado cuenta del aspecto enfermizo de la mujer. Le aconsejó que tomara un baño con esencia de lavanda porque era relajante y le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño y le dijo que no se preocupara por el trabajo que ella y Souichi lo terminarían a tiempo. Serena le agradeció y después Lita la despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Entonces la castaña le dirigió una mirada a Souichi y sonrió, el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

Otra vez esa sensación de angustia en su pecho y ese sentimiento tan confuso que Serena no sabía descifrar. En ese momento tenía unas ganas terribles de matar a Lita y no sabía por qué. ¿O sí lo sabía? Claro que sí, su amigo del alma y Lita se iban a quedar solos en esa oficina sin que nadie les molestara y ella tenía que marcharse a casa por culpa del maldito insomnio que no la dejaba dormir.

Estaba claro que Souichi y Lita se gustaban, se atraían, sus sonrisas y miradas cómplices lo decían todo. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso ella sentía por Souichi algo más que amistad? No eso era absurdo. Ella todavía amaba a Darien. Sí, de eso estaba segura. Pero entonces no entendía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de la manera en que lo hacía cuando Souichi la miraba o tocaba. Tenía que ser culpa del estrés y de la falta de sueño.

Era eso. El estrés y la falta de sueño habían alterado sus sentidos y su percepción. Cuando todo se solucionara, las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Tan solo tenía envidia de Lita. Ella había viajado a Perú cuando el terremoto y ayudaría a Souichi a terminar el informe. ENVIDIA, sólo eso y nada más.

—Serena, ya puedes pasar.

Salió de sus pensamientos y vio a Souichi sujetando la puerta del taxi para que ella pudiera entrar. Desde que habían salido de la oficina había caminado como una autómata del brazo del castaño, respondiendo con monosílabos y palabras escuetas al intento de conversación que el hombre estaba tratando de mantener con ella. Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que su amigo había parado el taxi y le había abierto la puerta.

—Souichi… De verdad, creo que puedo quedarme. Ya estoy más despejada y me siento mejor —Serena quería a toda costa regresar a la oficina.

—Linda, ya lo hemos hablado —le revolvió el cabello y puso una mano en su hombro—. Estás agotada, ve a casa y descansa.

—Parece que quieres deshacerte de mí —retiró bruscamente de su hombro la mano de Souichi—. Muy bien, pues te daré el gusto —entró en el taxi—. Espero que disfrutes con Lita —cerró la puerta dando un portazo. Indicó al taxista su destino y el coche arrancó en dirección a la autopista.

Souichi se quedó parado en la acera como un tonto siguiendo con la mirada el taxi donde iba su amiga mientras se perdía en la distancia.

¿De dónde salió eso? Serena nunca le había hablado así. ¿Eran celos lo que había visto en sus ojos? No, no se había fijado bien. ¿Por qué Serena iba a sentir celos de Lita? "_Espero que disfrutes con Lita."_ ¿O es que los celos eran por él? Eso era imposible, su amiga aún seguía enamorada del estúpido de Darien. Su reacción era producto del cansancio, nada más.

Con esos pensamientos Souichi volvió a la oficina donde había dejado a Lita esperándole con un café.

Mientras, Serena iba en el taxi sin poder creerse la forma en que le había hablado a su amigo. ¿Por qué se había comportado así? ¿Por qué había sentido tanta rabia en ese momento? Si Souichi sólo se estaba preocupando por ella y cuidándola como siempre había hecho. ¡Qué estúpida era! Se sentía fatal y sólo deseaba tragarse todas y cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado. ¡Maldito insomnio! La falta de sueño la había vuelto irascible y su reacción había sido la consecuencia de no dormir bien. ¡Tonta! Debería haber pensado antes de hablar. Ahora sólo sentía remordimientos por como le había tratado. ¿Cómo se habría sentido Souichi? Esperaba no haberlo herido con sus palabras.

Ya en casa, Serena no sabía que hacer. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora vestía un pantalón y camiseta de algodón en color azul cielo. Había prendido la televisión pero enseguida la quitó después de hacer zapping por todos los canales sin encontrar algo que mereciera la pena ver, ¿para que tantos canales entonces?

No tenía sueño aun a pesar de los bostezos insistentes. Estaba desesperada por dormir pero su cuerpo no se relajaba. Era como si hubiera tomado cantidades ingentes de cafeína. Además quería esperar a Souichi para cenar con él y contarle lo que le estaba pasando y el miedo que sentía ante la posibilidad de recordar lo que pasó el día en que su vida cambió para siempre.

Miró por la ventana de la sala hacia el jardín y al ver las límpidas y refrescantes aguas de la piscina una idea vino a su mente. Quizá si nadaba durante un buen rato lograría cansar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para caer rendida en la cama en cuanto se acostara.

Sí, eso haría. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió el armario y rebuscó hasta dar con el bañador también sacó las gafas de nadar y un gorrito para cubrir su cabello y que no se mojara ni cayeran pelos en la piscina. Se puso el bañador y el gorrito y cogiendo su albornoz y las gafas salió al jardín.

Calentó antes de entrar en la piscina haciendo estiramientos con sus brazos, piernas y cuello. Siempre lo hacía antes de nadar tal como le había enseñado Souichi. Era necesario para evitar lesiones mientras se nadaba. Su amigo le había enseñado a nadar cuando ella tenía diez años. Hacía un año que el castaño había sido adoptado y sus padres adoptivos quisieron que el niño tomara clases de natación durante el invierno y cuando llegó el verano y Serena fue a pasar las vacaciones con él, Souichi le transmitió todos sus conocimientos de forma que ella aprendiera a nadar.

Una vez terminado el calentamiento, la rubia se acercó al borde de la piscina y se mojó las muñecas, la nuca y la tripa de forma que el cuerpo se acostumbrara a la temperatura del agua y no sufriera un cambio brusco cuando entrara en ella.

Se puso las gafas y se zambulló en la cristalina superficie notando la frialdad del agua en su cuerpo. Comenzó con movimientos lentos y suaves para que los músculos fueran entrando en calor y después de un par de anchos empezó a nadar en serio. Su cuerpo cortaba el agua con fuerza e imprimía la máxima energía en cada brazada y aleteo de sus pies.

Una hora después, apoyada en el bordillo de la piscina y con la respiración agitada, miró su reloj resistente al agua. Decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo torturando su cuerpo. Se quitó las gafas de nadar, las dejó sobre el bordillo y separándose de él se quedó flotando boca arriba. Mientras sus azules ojos contemplaban el brillante azul del cielo sintió como sus músculos se relajaban poco a poco después del esfuerzo. Salió de la piscina por la correspondiente escalera, recogió las gafas y se puso el albornoz y las chanclas.

Entrando en la casa se quitó el gorro de natación dejando caer por su espalda una cascada de hilos dorados. En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Serena corrió hacia la sala pensando que podría ser Souichi quien estuviera llamando. Tiró de cualquier manera el gorro y las gafas sobre el sofá y sentándose descolgó el aparato.

—Serena ¿dónde demonios has estado metida? —es lo primero que escuchó antes de poder hablar. No era quien esperaba. Su voz parecía molesta.

—Rei…

—¡Rei nada! ¡Llevo veinte minutos llamándote! Tu móvil está apagado y nadie cogía el teléfono en tu casa. Estaba a punto de llamar a Souichi.

—Tranquila amiga. Estaba nadando en la piscina y mi móvil está sin batería, he olvidado ponerlo a cargar. No me han comido los lobos ni me han abducido los extraterrestres.

—¡Ay Serena! Es que tengo que contarte… Me ha besado… ¡ME HA BESADO!

—¡Oh Dios mío! Nataku… Eso es… ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo ha sido?

—Hace un rato. Estaba esperando el ascensor con otras personas, entramos y cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando, llegó él corriendo y pidiendo que sujetáramos la puerta. Oh, Sere tenías que haber visto lo guapo que estaba. Con el pelo húmedo y algunos mechones rebeldes tapándole los ojos. No podía dejar de mirarle…

—_Buenos días Rei… gracias por sujetarme… la puerta —habló con voz entrecortada debido a la carrera._

—_Buenos días Nataku. Parece que esta mañana se te han pegado las sábanas —Rei miró su reloj viendo como pasaban treinta minutos de la hora de entrada._

—_No me lo recuerdes, menuda mañana llevo —retiró un mechón plateado de su frente—. Primero no suena el despertador, luego no tengo agua caliente y por último me ha pillado un atasco monumental. Y encima tenía que haber estado aquí hace una hora para ultimar los detalles de una reunión que tenemos en veinte minutos._

—_Bueno, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a eso —Nataku le dirigió una mirada de no entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo y Rei algo acalorada por sentir sus dorados ojos sobre ella procedió a explicarse—. Quiero decir, que no hay semana que a mí no me pase lo mismo._

—_Entiendo —volvió a recorrerla con la mirada y Rei disimuladamente hizo lo mismo. El aspecto de Nataku era impecable: traje gris marengo, camisa granate y corbata plateada. En vez de maletín, el platinado usaba una bandolera negra cruzada sobre el pecho. Sus músculos se dejaban notar a través del traje y Rei se preguntó cómo se sentiría el tacto de esa piel bajo su mano. Inconscientemente apretó contra su pecho una carpeta con documentos que llevaba._

_El ascensor paró en la primera planta y al abrirse las puertas, las personas que les acompañaban salieron dejándolos solos. Rei sintió de repente demasiado agobiante el habitáculo. Nunca había tenido claustrofobia, pero ahora empezaba a entender lo que sentían las personas que la sufrían. La presencia de Nataku lo inundaba todo. Ella era alta, pero Nataku le sacaba bastantes centímetros y era muy corpulento. Sin saber por qué Rei empezó a retroceder, dándose cuenta de que el hombre le iba siguiendo. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta pero se la aclaró e intentó continuar con la conversación que habían dejado abandonada._

—_Entonces la reunión que tienes es importante —ella estaba casi pegada a la pared del ascensor y Nataku algo adelantado, dándole la espalda._

—_Sí, bastante diría yo._

_En ese momento el peliplateado se adelantó hacia las puertas y pulsó el botón de Stop del cuadro de mando. El ascensor dio un tirón algo brusco y se paró. Rei abrió sus ojos algo asustada, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de hacer su compañero de trabajo._

—_¿Sabes linda? —Nataku se giró, se deshizo de la bandolera tirándola al suelo y empezó a caminar hacia ella, al igual que un depredador en busca de su presa—. No me gustan las conversaciones de ascensor, me aburren y más cuando hay cosas mejores que hacer._

_La pelinegra continuó retrocediendo hasta que notó que su espalda hacía contacto con la pared. Levantó la mirada y vio como Nataku iba recortando la distancia entre ellos, hasta que estuvieron apenas a unos milímetros. Entonces se encontró con los ojos de Nataku. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y en ellos ardían las llamas de la lujuria. Rei sintió cómo el calor se iba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo y ardía con una necesidad que nunca había experimentado. Su olor la envolvía, un olor delicioso a madera y ámbar. No podía apartar su mirada de él. Los dorados ojos de su acompañante no dejaban de estudiarla y bajaron hacia su boca. Nataku pasó un brazo por su lado y apoyó su mano en la pared. Rei contuvo la respiración evitando dejar escapar un suspiro y entreabrió sus labios a modo de invitación. Se moría por probar su sabor. El peliplateado volvió a mirarla a los ojos._

—_Adoro tus ojos —dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo—, me fascina su color y la chispa de vida que hay siempre en ellos. Necesito besarte Rei, no sabes desde hace cuánto tiempo me muero por hacerlo, pero siempre tiene que estar tu primo Zafiro para aguarme la fiesta. _

_Rei no respondió, estaba demasiado embargada por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Nataku la besara. Entonces sus deseos se hicieron realidad. Nataku terminó de acortar la minúscula distancia que había entre ellos y quitando su mano de la pared la tomó por la cintura y capturó sus labios. Rei sintió que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina al sentir los labios de Nataku moviéndose sobre los suyos con extrema pasión._

_La carpeta que portaba resbaló de sus manos cayendo suavemente sobre el piso. Las manos de él vagaban por su espalda quemándola con su tacto, entonces ella envolvió con sus manos el cuello de él. Sentía el húmedo y suave cosquilleo de la lengua de Nataku sobre su boca y la abrió permitiendo que ambas lenguas jugaran en una danza interminable. _

_Ambos cuerpos seguían pegados y entonces Nataku abandonó los labios de Rei, lo que ocasionó una pequeña protesta por parte de ella, para prodigar caricias en otra parte de su cuerpo. Los húmedos besos se hicieron presentes en el cuello de la pelinegra que sentía su cuerpo estremecerse, mientras una de las manos de Nataku masajeaba delicadamente uno de los senos de Rei. Un jadeo se liberó de su garganta al sentir presionando contra su cadera la erección del peliplateado. Nataku soltó una pequeña risita y abandonó el cuello de ella para decirle:_

—_Mi cuerpo entero te desea sin remedio y apuesto lo que sea a que tú también me deseas con la misma intensidad_

_Nataku estaba en lo cierto, Rei sentía la humedad presente entre sus piernas y sabía que estaba lista para él, para lo que fuera a pasar. Pero en ese momento la voz del peliplateado la sacó de su ensueño:_

—_¡Maldita sea! —Nataku había mirado su reloj y se había percatado de que se le hacía tarde para la reunión—. Linda, siento tener que dejar esto así, pero las obligaciones me llaman. Aunque quiero que sepas que muy pronto vamos a continuar las cosas donde las hemos dejado y no habrá ninguna interrupción._

_Rei seguía muda y frustrada por lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Respiraba entrecortadamente y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Nataku se agachó y recogió la carpeta roja que Rei había dejado caer apenas unos segundos antes y la extendió hacia la pelinegra que la recibió con manos temblorosas. Seguidamente él tomó su bandolera colocándola en su sitio y volvió a presionar el botón de Stop de manera que el ascensor se puso en movimiento. Cuando las puertas se estaban abriendo en la segunda planta el hombre volvió a besar a Rei y salió apresuradamente, aunque antes le dijo:_

—_Te paso a buscar para cenar. Estate lista a las nueve._

—_Claro —contestó Rei que aún seguía en las nubes._

_Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor continuó con su subida. Rei se mantenía todavía pegada a la pared intentando no resbalar hacia el suelo ya que aún las emociones que la envolvían eran muy fuertes y sus piernas continuaban temblando. En la quinta planta Rei se bajó y buscó desesperada el baño para mojarse el rostro e intentar calmarse. Tenía que ir a hablar con Darien para comentarle algunos asuntos y no quería que la viera en ese estado de agitación._

—¡Guau, Rei! —exclamó Serena emocionada—. ¿De verdad ha sido así? ¡Qué excitante! Dime, ¿cómo besa Nataku?

—No sé cómo describirlo, es para sentirlo. Sus labios son tan suaves y también tan apasionados y exigentes. Nunca me había sentido así en mi vida. Es una sensación maravillosa. ¡Por Dios! Si hemos estado a punto de hacer el amor en el ascensor —Rei rió al otro lado del teléfono—. ¿Sere, qué me está pasando? Yo no hago estas cosas.

—Pasa que Nataku te trae de cabeza amiga. Me parece que a alguien le ha picado el gusanillo del amor… La seria Rei Hino se ha soltado la melena.

—¿Amor? ¿De verdad crees que es amor? Si apenas nos conocemos.

—Rei ¿qué sientes cuando está a tu lado, cuando le ves o te mira?

—Pues yo… Me siento flotar, miles de mariposas revolotean en mi estómago, pierdo la noción del tiempo y sólo pienso en besarle —hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Serena no contestaba—. Sere ¿sigues ahí? — preguntó temiendo que la llamada se hubiera cortado.

—Sí, disculpa Rei… Es que me hiciste recordar lo que lo que yo una vez sentí por Darien.

—Sere perdóname, yo no quería…

—Tranquila, en todo caso la culpa es mía. No te preocupes, estoy bien, ya casi no pienso en Darien y su recuerdo no me afecta tanto. La distancia está surtiendo efecto, pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando le vea en Londres.

—Por eso no te preocupes, tendrás el apoyo de Souichi y además estaré yo también. Serena tú eres fuerte, ya verás que puedes.

—Pobre Souichi, si vieras cómo le he tratado esta tarde…

—¿Y ahora qué has hecho, Sere? —cuestionó Rei en tono de reproche.

—Le he dicho cosas horribles —triste ella—. A él, que nunca me ha dedicado una mala palabra ni un mal gesto.

Serena procedió a narrarle a Rei, punto por punto, todos los hechos que habían acontecido esa tarde. Rei sólo hacía gestos al otro lado del teléfono y asentía de vez en cuando para que Serena supiera que estaba siguiendo el hilo de la narración.

—Mira Serena, lo único que yo deduzco de todo esto es que estás celosa.

—¿Celosa yo? —Serena soltó una risa estridente—. Vamos Rei, no digas tonterías. ¡Eso es absurdo! Lo que pasa es que quiero sentirme útil. Parece que Souichi me ha relegado al trabajo de oficina y ni si quiera me ha dejado terminar eso hoy.

» ¡Si es lo único que puedo hacer, quiero hacerlo! —exclamó suplicante—. Ni si quiera me permitió que viajara a Perú cuando se produjo el terremoto, se llevó a Lita, ¡todo lo hace con Lita!

—Sé lo que te gusta estar cerca de la gente y ayudar —dijo conciliadora Rei—, pero no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Además quizá Souichi tenga algún motivo para hacer lo que hace.

—Oh, sí, por su puesto —habló en tono sarcástico—. Estar el mayor tiempo posible cerca de Lita —se quedó callada durante un instante—. ¡Otra vez lo he vuelto a hacer! —llena de culpa—. La falta de sueño me hace desvariar.

—¿Sigues sin poder dormir?

—Sí, amiga. Hay días que con suerte logro dormir un par de horas. Rei, tengo unas ojeras que me llegan al suelo…Tengo miedo —dijo apenas en un susurro.

—¿Miedo de qué? —preguntó Rei intrigada.

—De recordar… Me costó mucho superarlo, no quiero volver a hundirme.

—No lo harás Sere, estoy segura de que no.

—¡Rei! —exclamó de pronto Serena, dejando asustada a su amiga—. Esta llamada te va a salir por un ojo de la cara. ¡Debemos colgar ya! —Rei rió.

—No, a mí no me va a salir por un ojo de la cara. Te estoy llamando desde el teléfono de la oficina de Darien. Cuando subía con Nataku en el ascensor —Rei se ruborizó al recordar lo que allí había ocurrido— me dirigía hacia aquí. Tenía que comentar con mi primo unos documentos de la Fundación, pero el muy idiota me tiene esperando porque ha recibido una llamada de su mujercita y ha salido en su busca como perrito faldero.

—¡Eres mala, Rei! —dijo Serena riendo.

—¡Qué se fastidie! —Rei escuchó la voz de Darien—. Sere, ahora sí que te dejo. Darien está hablando con su secretaria y no tarda en entrar. No quiero que me queme en la hoguera, tengo una cena pendiente esta noche con Nataku.

—Claro, Rei. Sólo una cosa: déjate llevar con Nataku, haz lo que te pida el cuerpo, deja que el corazón te guíe.

—Gracias por el consejo. Cuídate Sere, te quiero mucho.

—Yo también amiga. Adiós.

Feliz por Rei y la noticia que le había dado, Serena recogió el gorro y las gafas que había dejado sobre el sofá y subió a su habitación. Allí se dio una ducha rápida, para quitar los restos de cloro de su piel.

Después bajó a la cocina a ver qué podía preparar de cena, quería tenerla lista para cuando Souichi llegara. En la nevera encontró un post-it con una nota que había dejado Mrs. Reagan. Serena la leyó:

"_Jóvenes, les he dejado preparada la cena. Está en la primera bandeja del frigorífico. Espero que les guste._

_No se olviden de que el lunes vendré media hora más tarde._

_Mrs. Reagan."_

La rubia abrió la nevera y encontró una cacerola con crema de verduras y un plato con pescado en salsa. Serena no tenía más que calentarlo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Serena descolgó el aparato que había en la cocina, la voz de Souichi la recibió del otro lado. El muchacho anunciaba que no iría a cenar, aún les quedaba un buen rato a él y a Lita para terminar el extenso informe y habían ordenado que les llevaran algo de comer de un restaurante cercano. Probablemente llegaría tarde y le pidió que no la esperara despierto. Serena no pudo disculparse con Souichi por sus palabras de esa tarde, entendía que no era el momento ni el medio para hacerlo. Además la voz de Souichi era apresurada y sonaba cansada, y sólo intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras.

Cenó sola, extrañando la compañía de Souichi y pensando en la suerte que tenía Lita de estar junto a él en ese preciso instante. Lita… ¿Por qué cuando pensaba en ella y sabía que estaba cerca de Souichi un fuego y una rabia incontrolable inundaban su ser desde lo más profundo?

Pensó en las palabras de Rei, ¿de verdad ella estaba celosa? _No_, se dijo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Lo único que sentía por Souichi era amistad y un profundo cariño, como el que se siente por la familia, pues él era eso para ella: SU FAMILIA.

Además ahora en su corazón no había sitio para el amor, estaba destrozado y todavía necesitaba tiempo para sanar y recomponer los pedazos rotos, que por algún misterio que no comprendía todavía se mantenían unidos. Rotos pero unidos, qué contradicción. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga ante tal pensamiento.

Por otro lado, ese horrible sentimiento tal vez se debiera a la malsana envidia que sentía por Lita, sabiendo que estaba enamorada de Souichi y que él la correspondía. Había una complicidad enorme entre ellos y cuando se miraban… Dolía, dolía profundamente, porque eso era lo que ella deseó tener desde pequeña, lo que tuvo y lo que perdió.

Sacudió la cabeza, si seguía dándole vueltas al mismo asunto sólo iba a conseguir un dolor de cabeza de los que hacían historia. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que controlarse y evitar que las cosas se salieran de madre. Souichi merecía ser feliz y Lita era una buena muchacha. Fin de la discusión.

Después de recoger y lavar los platos decidió seguir el consejo de Lita. Llenó la bañera de agua caliente y prendió velas colocándolas alrededor, de modo que el baño se llenó de una cálida y reconfortante luz dorada. Había encontrado en el armarito un tarro con sales de lavanda que Lita debió dejar olvidadas cuando estuvo viviendo con ellos. Tomó un puñado y lo arrojó al agua, que se tornó violeta en cuestión de segundos.

Con un prendedor recogió su cabello. Se desnudó y entró en la bañera, sintiendo la tibieza del agua. Dobló una toalla poniéndola debajo de su cabeza y se colocó los audífonos de su Mp3. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse.

Salió de la bañera cuando el agua empezaba a quedarse fría. Ya en su habitación se puso el pijama, cepilló su pelo y se metió en la cama deseando poder dormir esa noche.

El reloj todavía no marcaba las diez.

En un principio, Serena estuvo algo intranquila, no encontraba una postura cómoda para dormir y no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Estaba empezando a desesperarse y temía tener que levantarse como todas las noches, pero entonces su cuerpo al fin se relajó.

Empezó a notar los primeros efectos del sueño, los párpados comenzaron a pesarle, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, su respiración se hizo más pesada y los latidos de su corazón más lentos, hasta que perdió la consciencia, sumergiéndose sin remedio en los brazos de Morfeo.

Souichi llegó a casa pasada la media noche. El informe para la empresa de telecomunicaciones había quedado perfecto, entre los tres habían hecho un gran trabajo.

Sin encender ninguna luz, subió directamente al piso de arriba. Antes de llegar a su habitación entró al cuarto de Serena. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y echó un vistazo al interior. Le tranquilizó ver a su amiga durmiendo plácidamente.

Estaba preocupado por la falta de sueño de ella, eso podría esconder algún problema. Satisfecho marchó a su habitación. Encendió la lamparita de la mesilla de noche, se puso un pantalón de pijama y abrió la cama.

El clima de Miami era cálido durante todo el año y Souichi nunca utilizaba camiseta para dormir.

Estaba cansado y como suele ocurrir en estos casos el sueño tarda en acudir, así que decidió esperarlo leyendo. Tomó el libro que tenía en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a disfrutar de un rato tranquilo de lectura.

Veinte minutos después, un grito le sobresaltó. Reconoció en seguida la voz de Serena, dejó el libro en su sitio y salió apresurado de la habitación.

Serena abrió los ojos. Una niebla empañaba su visión. No sabía dónde estaba y sólo oía su propia respiración. Vagaba sin rumbo mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. La escena cambió y la niebla desapareció.

Reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba. Estaba en Tokio y Zafiro estaba con ella. El centro comercial estaba prácticamente vacío, era casi la hora de la comida. El teléfono de Zafiro sonaba insistentemente.

—Zaf, me he dejado la chaqueta en la última tienda.

—Claro, ve por ella. Yo te espero aquí, tengo que atender el teléfono.

Por suerte la dependienta la había guardado por si su dueña regresaba a por ella. Serena salió de la tienda, la niebla la cubrió de nuevo. Se oía una risa, instintivamente se llevó la mano al vientre donde crecía su bebé.

Caminó, se aclaró su vista. Las escaleras estaban ahí, esperándola. Puso un pie en el escalón y luego otro. Entonces notó una respiración en su cuello, perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Cayó y todo se volvió negro.

Serena despertó con un grito y se incorporó bruscamente en la cama. Estaba empapada en sudor, tenía el pulso acelerado y el corazón le martilleaba violentamente en el pecho. Notó algo cálido deslizarse por sus mejillas, se llevó una de sus temblorosas manos a la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Empujó de una patada las sábanas y saltó de la cama. Salió de la habitación, asustada corrió por el pasillo, no veía bien pues estaba oscuro y además las lágrimas empañaban su visión. Sólo quería llegar cuanto antes al único refugio seguro de la casa.

A mitad de camino chocó con alguien. Volvió a gritar, unas manos la tomaron por las muñecas, Serena estaba aterrada. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas soltarse, pero aquel ser no la liberaba.

—Sere, para, te vas a hacer daño —al oír la voz, la rubia dejó de forcejear y se quedó quieta—. Tranquila, no pasa nada.

—¿Souichi, eres tú? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo con voz suave—. Te he oído gritar, iba hacia tu habitación para ver qué te pasaba —escuchó un sollozo.

—¿De verdad eres tú?

Souichi soltó a Serena y llevó su mano al interruptor de la luz. El pasillo, que hasta ahora había permanecido oscuro, se iluminó. Serena cerró fuertemente los ojos. El castaño observó su aspecto: la cara mojada, los surcos dejados por las lágrimas, el cabello revuelto y húmedo, el pijama que se pegaba a su cuerpo…

Había notado su pulso desbocado cuando la tomó por las muñecas. Serena estaba desorientada y asustada, tenía que ser cuidadoso y actuar con cautela para no asustarla todavía más. Su amiga le recordó, en ese instante, a los niños que habían rescatado en Perú.

—Cielo, soy yo —habló con dulzura—. Soy tu amigo Souichi, tu Pequeño Saltamontes. No te voy a hacer daño. Abre los ojos y mírame, no te estoy mintiendo.

Despacio, Serena abrió los ojos. Era verdad, era Souichi mirándola con esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba y que reflejaban al mismo tiempo calidez y preocupación.

—Oh, Souichi —Serena se tiró a sus brazos y él la rodeó con cariño—.Qué bueno que ya estás aquí —otro sollozo escapó de su garganta—. Iba a buscarte, como cuando era niña y había tormenta.

Serena se aferraba al cuello de Souichi con todas sus fuerzas, él la sentía temblar entre sus brazos.

—Souichi, ha sido horrible —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Serena, que convulsionó, y el muchacho de repente la notó helada contra su pecho desnudo.

—Ya ha pasado todo —acarició con ternura su pelo—. Ahora será mejor que te des una ducha con agua bien caliente, estás helada —Serena movió la cabeza afirmativamente—. Mientras te prepararé una tila y luego me cuentas lo que ha pasado, ¿vale?

—Ajá —dijo Serena solamente.

Souichi bajó a la cocina a preparar la infusión. Después de que la mezcla reposara y estuviera a temperatura para poder tomarla sin quemarse, colocó la taza sobre un plato y subió con ella al piso de arriba. Fue directamente a su habitación sin pasar por la de Serena, sabía que ella no estaría allí. En efecto, Serena se encontraba hecha un ovillo, tumbada sobre la cama de Souichi apretando la almohada entre sus brazos. Había terminado de ducharse y llevaba otro pijama puesto.

Souichi dejó el plato con la taza sobre la mesilla de noche y se sentó en la cama, al lado de la mujer. La vio tan pálida en ese momento, que se asustó. Acarició su cara con suavidad.

—¿Te encuentras mejor ya?

—Un poco —respondió débilmente—, pero ya no tengo frío.

—Eso está mejor entonces. Incorpórate —pidió. Serena así lo hizo, soltando la almohada—. Bébete la tila, ya verás qué bien te sienta.

Souichi tomó la infusión y se la pasó a Serena que la recibió haciendo tintinear la taza contra el plato. Todavía estaba nerviosa.

—Déjame que te ayude —llevó la taza a los labios de Serena que bebió.

—Gracias Souichi, pero creo que puedo yo sola.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —le miró a los ojos e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, sin conseguirlo. Souichi le cogió la mano libre y la besó.

—Bueno, pues entonces cuéntame qué ha pasado.

—He recordado —las lágrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo por su rostro. Souichi todavía no comprendía.

—¿Qué has recordado? —preguntó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Serena con un pañuelo que había sacado de la mesilla de noche. Serena tomó otro sorbo de la tila antes de contestar.

—El día que perdí a mi bebé —un sollozo ahogado y más lágrimas—. He tenido una pesadilla espantosa. Todo era como aquel día: Zaf no pudo acompañarme a recoger mi chaqueta, yo salí de la tienda y entonces… Es todo tan confuso… —llevó su mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos un instante—. No podía ver nada, sólo oía una risa y… —hizo una pausa y llevó la taza a su boca, bebiendo nuevamente.

»Entonces todo se aclaró y vi las escaleras y sentía la respiración de alguien en mi cuello —Serena derramó más lágrimas que Souichi seguía limpiando sin decir una palabra, estaba conmovido ante el relato de ella—, y entonces caí —su llanto se desató ahogando su garganta.

—Lo siento Sere, lo siento tanto… —al igual que Rei aquel día en el hospital, era lo único que Souichi pudo decir. La abrazó intentando darle consuelo.

—Ha sido todo tan real… No recordaba esa última parte, no recordaba la caída. Pero hoy he sentido el vacío y las escaleras clavándose en mi espalda y…en mi vientre… Y mi bebé…si nada de eso hubiera pasado mi hijo ya habría cumplido su primer año —Souichi se separó de ella.

—Sere, no pienses en eso ahora, no te hace bien. Termínate la tila —señaló la taza—, te calmará los nervios.

Serena obedeció, tomó hasta la última gota y después le pasó la taza a Souichi que la dejó sobre la mesilla. Entonces, ella se acurrucó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Él la rodeó con su brazo.

—Sere, tu pesadilla me ha hecho pensar. Tal vez sería bueno que hablaras con alguien al respecto —Souichi acariciaba suavemente con su mano el brazo desnudo de Serena—. Te he hablado de la psicóloga que se incorpora el lunes a la ONG, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí —respondió con voz más calmada—. Se llama Michiru, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. Es muy buena y sé que te ayudaría muchísimo.

—Lo pensaré Souichi.

—No te voy a presionar, sólo será si tú quieres. Y ahora creo que es tiempo de irse a dormir —Souichi hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Serena se aferró a él como un clavo.

—¿Souichi, puedo dormir aquí contigo? Como cuando éramos niños… Por favor —le miró suplicante—. Tengo miedo de volver a tener esa pesadilla y despertarme sola.

—Está bien —accedió—. Será como en los viejos tiempos —ambos se metieron en la cama, Serena se hizo un ovillo junto a él.

—Claro —Serena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—, sólo que esta vez las monjas no podrán castigarnos a limpiar los servicios —Souichi sonrió también.

En el orfanato en el que se conocieron, los niños y las niñas dormían en habitaciones separadas. Las monjas no permitían que niños y niñas durmieran en la misma habitación.

Serena era una niña muy asustadiza, siempre que tenía pesadillas o había alguna tormenta corría a refugiarse a la cama de Souichi. El pequeño Souichi entonces la consolaba y dejaba que su rubia amiga durmiera a su lado.

Un día las monjas los encontraron durmiendo en la misma cama, les echaron una bronca terrible, haciéndoles sentir como si hubieran cometido el peor de los pecados. Les obligaron a confesarse, imponiéndoles una dura penitencia además de castigarles a limpiar los servicios durante una semana.

Desde entonces, Souichi siempre se despertaba a tiempo por la mañana para mandar a Serena a su habitación antes de que las monjas pudieran verlos.

—¿Quieres que deje la luz encendida? —quiso saber Souichi.

—No —respondió Serena—. Parece que olvidas que eres mi Pequeño Saltamontes, contigo a mi lado no tengo nada que temer.

Souichi besó en la frente a Serena y la rodeó con sus brazos, al igual que hizo tantas veces muchos años atrás. Estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado. Apagó la luz y ambos se dispusieron a dormir. Esa noche no hubo más pesadillas.

El día siguiente, viernes, era un día más de trabajo normal. Souichi despertó temprano y decidió que no irían a la ONG, Serena necesitaba descansar y él se quedaría para acompañarla, después de lo de anoche no quería dejarla sola.

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación y telefoneó a Lita. Le contó por qué se ausentarían, sin entrar en detalles pues Lita no conocía la historia de Serena, y le pidió que se encargara de hacer llegar el informe a la empresa de telecomunicaciones y que se hiciera cargo de todo ese día. Después volvió a la cama con Serena, no quería que se despertara y se encontrara sola.

Cuando Serena despertó, Souichi aún seguía dormido a su lado. Tenía el suave pelo revuelto y algunos mechones le caían sobre los ojos. Se quedó embelesada mirándole. _Qué guapo es, _pensó sin ser consciente de lo que encerraba ese pensamiento, _y está tan lindo cuando duerme… _

Inconscientemente, le retiró el pelo de los ojos y le acarició la cara con las puntas de los dedos, sintiendo el cosquilleo de su incipiente barba. Souichi comenzó a mover los párpados y Serena retiró rápidamente su mano como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo. El muchacho por fin abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días… —dijo Serena dulcemente.

—Sí que son buenos —contestó él—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien, sin malos sueños —de repente pegó un bote y se incorporó bruscamente en la cama, al ver la hora que marcaba el despertador en la mesita de noche—. ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Nos hemos dormido!

—Tranquila Serena, hoy no vamos a trabajar. He llamado a Lita esta mañana temprano —dijo al ver la cara de espanto de Serena—, ella se encargará de todo por hoy. Dime qué quieres que hagamos, pasaré todo el día contigo.

Hicieron un pequeño picnic y pasaron todo el día en la playa. Souichi consiguió que Serena se olvidara de la pesadilla de la noche anterior y sonriera. Se bañaron, jugaron con las olas y hasta hicieron castillos de arena.

Tuvieron tiempo también para hablar. Serena se disculpó por su comportamiento de la tarde anterior y le relató a su amigo todas las sensaciones extrañas que tenía desde hacía poco tiempo atrás y sus problemas para poder dormir.

Souichi le comentó que quizá todo lo que le estaba pasando y su pesadilla tenían relación, probablemente su cerebro estaba empezando a sacar a flote sus recuerdos, y aunque le había dicho que no la iba a presionar le aconsejó que hablara con Michiru, la psicóloga podría ayudarle a canalizar adecuadamente todas esas emociones.

Serena reflexionó y decidió que Souichi tenía razón. Haría terapia con Michiru.

Caída la tarde, ambos regresaron a casa. Mientras Souichi se duchaba, Serena pidió una pizza por teléfono, esa noche ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de cocinar. Inmediatamente después de colgar, Serena recibió una llamada: era Rei. Estaba exultante y quería contarle cómo le había ido con Nataku.

—Serena, ¡estoy feliz! Nataku es un amor.

—Así que ayer te fue bien en la cena…

—¡Mejor que bien! Seguí tu consejo y ahora seguro que no te imaginas en dónde estoy.

—Pues en casa, como todos los sábados, cuidando de tus bonsáis.

—Te equivocas de medio a medio —Rei rió—. Estoy en casa de Nataku.

—¡QEEEÉ! —gritó como loca por el teléfono—. ¿En casa de Nataku? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

—Tú me dijiste que me dejara llevar. Bueno, pues eso es lo que hice. Ayer me escapé antes de la Fundación y me fui de compras… Mi visa está que echa humo… Me compré un vestido rojo precioso y después, ¡oh Sere, estoy loca!... Entré en Victoria's Secret, escogí un conjunto negro de encaje y… todavía me da vergüenza, ¡apenas cubría nada! —Serena soltó una carcajada.

—Seguro que a Nataku no le dio vergüenza cuando te lo vio, es más, apuesto a que no te duró mucho tiempo puesto, ¿cierto?

—Oh sí, muy cierto —Rei volvió a reír muerta de vergüenza—. Sere, fue todo tan romántico… Me llevó a cenar a su casa, él mismo había preparado la comida, encendió velas, bailamos y después… —suspiró—. Fue tan tierno y a la vez tan apasionado… ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

—Me alegro por ti Rei, alguna de las dos tenía que ser feliz —la pelinegra volvió a reír de nuevo—. ¿Y ahora de que te ríes?

—Perdona amiga, es que… ¡para! —le dijo a alguien que no era Serena—. Nataku me está haciendo cosquillas en el cuello.

Serena escuchó la voz del platinado preguntándole a Rei con quién hablaba. Ella le respondió que con Serena, entonces Nataku le arrebató el móvil a Rei.

—Serena, creo que tendréis que dejar la conversación para otro día. Rei ahora va a estar muy ocupada…

—Oh… Entiendo, Nataku. Sólo una cosa, no sé qué es lo que sientes por ella, por eso te pido que seas sincero con ella, aclara la situación desde el principio y hazle saber tus intenciones, no dejes que se ilusione y sobre todo no le hagas daño, por favor…

—Puedes estar tranquila Serena, sé que apenas nos conocemos y no sabemos mucho uno del otro, pero mis intenciones con Rei son honestas, quiero ir en serio con ella. Rei no es un pasatiempo, me importa y mucho.

—Me alegra oír eso, ahora me quedo más tranquila. ¡Ah! Y cuidado con lo que hacéis —dijo divertida, para romper la tensión—, todavía soy muy joven para ser tía —Nataku rió y después de despedirse de Serena cortó la llamada.

Souichi bajó a la sala recién duchado, oliendo a jabón. Se había vestido con una camiseta negra sin mangas y un pantalón pirata en color crudo. Serena estaba poniendo la mesa, la pizza aún no había llegado.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó el castaño sentándose en el sofá.

—Con Rei —Serena sacó dos servilletas de papel del segundo cajón del aparador y las puso al lado de los platos.

—¿Con Brujis? ¿Y por qué no me has avisado? Me gustaría haber hablado con ella.

—No creo que hubieras podido, Rei iba a estar bastante ocupada… ¡Por fin se ha conseguido un buen novio!

—¡Nataku! —exclamó Souichi emocionado.

—Exacto —confirmó Serena—. Es un buen muchacho y me ha dicho que va en serio con Rei. Ella es afortunada —dijo con cierta tristeza que apenó a Souichi— Voy a ducharme, la pizza no tardará mucho en llegar.

* * * *

El lunes volvió a ser un día normal. Serena sintió que la armonía que había existido entre ella y Souichi durante el fin de semana se rompió. Esa mañana el castaño tomó un desayuno rápido sin ni si quiera sentarse y salió apresurado hacia el aeropuerto. Apenas cruzó unas cuantas palabras con ella.

Lita había pasado a buscarle en su Ford, juntos fueron a recibir a Michiru. El avión de la psicóloga aterrizaba a las nueve. Del aeropuerto la llevarían a su casa, que ya estaba preparada pues Lita se había ocupado de ello, y luego irían hacia la ONG. Michiru quería cuanto antes conocer su ambiente de trabajo y a sus compañeros.

Souichi y Lita habían coincidido con Michiru en Perú. Era la primera vez que se veían desde su último encuentro. Michiru andaba en busca de nuevos retos y Souichi le contó acerca de la ONG y que estaban necesitando un psicólogo. Le ofreció el puesto y la mujer aceptó de inmediato. Sólo tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos y se incorporaría en cuanto pudiera.

Hacia las diez de la mañana Lita, Souichi y Michiru llegaron a la ONG. Encontraron a Serena verificando y ordenando una partida de libros de texto que habían recibido en una donación. Esos libros iban a ser utilizados en uno de los nuevos proyectos: la creación de una escuela para adultos analfabetos.

Una de las salas del edificio donde estaba enclavada "Semillas Creciendo" había sido acondicionada para servir como escuela. Todos los elementos necesarios para poder llevar a cabo el proyecto habían sido donados: una pizarra, pupitres y sillas, libros de texto y demás material escolar. Profesores de forma voluntaria se habían ofrecido a colaborar, enseñando a leer y escribir y las principales operaciones matemáticas, de forma que los alumnos se pudieran desenvolver en la vida diaria sin ningún problema.

—¡Hola! —saludó con entusiasmo la psicóloga—. Tú debes ser Serena, ¿verdad?

—Sí, en efecto esa soy yo —Serena soltó uno de los libros que tenía en la mano, dejándolo sobre su escritorio y saludó a Michiru—. ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?

—Se me ha hecho un poco largo, pero bien, gracias —Lita prestó atención a los libros y Souichi y Michiru se sentaron en un pequeño sofá que había en la oficina de Serena—. Souichi me ha hablado mucho de ti, es como si te conociera de toda la vida.

Serena se preguntó dónde habría conocido Souichi a Michiru. Él no le había dicho nada, ni nunca la había mencionado hasta que le dijo que iba a venir a trabajar con ellos.

—¿En serio? —Serena miró a Souichi que pareció no darse cuenta pues ahora sólo tenía ojos para Lita.

—No me ha contado nada malo, si es lo que te preocupa. Souichi es todo un caballero.

—Desde luego —opinó Lita, que fue a sentarse al lado del castaño.

—Lita y yo vamos a enseñarle las instalaciones a Michiru y de paso que conozca al resto del personal. ¿Nos acompañas Sere? —preguntó Souichi.

—Creo que no —respondió Serena un poco brusca, estaba sintiendo cosas muy fuertes de nuevo, las miraditas de Souichi hacia Lita y el maldito "Lita y yo" que siempre estaba en la boca de Souichi… la descolocaban y la sacaban de quicio. Pero se tranquilizó y continuó hablando más suave—: Todo esto tiene que quedar listo cuanto antes. Esta mañana ha entrado mucho material nuevo y el aula está casi terminada, ahora mismo deben estar colocando la pizarra y los pupitres.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Souichi—. Muy pronto podremos poner en funcionamiento la escuela. Entonces nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

—Sí claro, nos vemos para comer.

Souichi, Lita y Michiru dejaron la oficina de Serena y fueron primero a mostrarle a la psicóloga el lugar que ella ocuparía y donde daría asistencia psicológica gratuita.

A la hora de la comida, Michiru pasó a buscar a Serena. Se sentó a esperarla mientras la rubia atendía una llamada. Las columnas de libros que había visto por la mañana habían desaparecido y habían ocupado su lugar cuadernos, blísteres con bolígrafos y lapiceros, cajas con tizas, tanto blancas como de colores y algunos rotuladores. El escritorio de Serena estaba cubierto de papeles y en la pantalla del ordenador estaba abierta una enorme hoja de cálculo. Serena por fin colgó el teléfono.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar Michiru. Estaba hablando con los voluntarios, ellos se van a encargar de correr la voz de la próxima apertura de la escuela.

—No te disculpes Serena —Michiru sonrió—. Souichi me ha hablado de la escuela, la verdad es que estáis haciendo un gran trabajo.

—Sí —dijo Serena mientras manipulaba el ratón y el teclado del ordenador—.Hay que hacer mucho papeleo, pero el resultado merece la pena.

—¿En qué consiste el papeleo? —preguntó Michiru interesada.

—Verás —procedió a explicar Serena—, cada vez que se realiza una donación anotamos qué se ha donado, quién lo ha donado, la fecha y a qué se destina. Esto es tanto para el dinero como para las donaciones en especie. Después con toda esa información se elaboran informes.

»Muchas empresas quieren saber en qué utilizamos las donaciones y qué proyectos llevamos a cabo. La semana pasada una empresa de telecomunicaciones no pidió uno, quieren realizar una donación y están barajando varias instituciones. Yo espero que nosotros seamos los elegidos.

—Yo también lo espero, ahora formo parte del equipo —Michiru se puso en pie— . ¿Nos vamos?

—Dame un segundo —pidió Serena—, cierro el documento en el ordenador y nos podemos ir a comer —Serena guardó los últimos cambios realizados en la hoja de cálculo y la cerró—. Listo. Pero antes, debo pasar por un sitio. ¿Te han mostrado Souichi y Lita la guardería?

—No —respondió Michiru—, la verdad es que no han terminado de mostrarme todas las instalaciones —siguió a Serena y salieron de la oficina—. Lita ha ido con algunos voluntarios a visitar a niños enfermos al hospital y Souichi ha tenido que salir fuera a realizar algunas gestiones de última hora. No van a venir a comer, así que nos toca hacerlo solas.

—Ellos se lo pierden. Ven, es por aquí —salieron a un pasillo y después torcieron a la derecha—. ¿Y qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

—Me he instalado en la oficina y he hecho un listado de todo lo que voy a necesitar y de los turnos y días en los que pasaré consulta. Quiero empezar cuanto antes.

—Gente no te va a faltar. En esta zona viven muchas familias sin recursos.

Llegaron a una sala amplia, con paredes pintadas en verde claro. Había un mostrador que tenía un cartelito en el que se podía leer "recepción" y en frente de él dos puertas blancas. La sala estaba llena de sillas colocadas en hileras, dejando un espacio en el centro para poder pasar.

—Esta es la sala de espera de la zona médica —informó Serena a la psicóloga, que estaba a punto de preguntar—. Hemos instalado dos consultorios, son las puertas de la derecha. Tres veces por semana un pediatra y un médico de familia acuden de forma voluntaria a pasar consulta. Hay mucha gente necesitada.

—Puedo imaginarlo —habló Michiru mientras observaba con detalle la sala—. Con el sistema de salud estadounidense si no pagas un seguro lo tienes bastante complicado.

Salieron de la sala y recorrieron otro pasillo, torcieron a la izquierda hasta que por fin llegaron a donde se dirigían. La zona estaba decorada en tonos alegres, dibujos de animales, árboles, flores y niños adornaban las paredes. Al final, una puerta con una gran ventana a su lado, desde donde podía verse el interior de la habitación.

Bebés y niños de varias edades estaban repartidos en cunas y colchonetas extendidas en el suelo. Había una zona con mesas y sillas donde los niños recibían las comidas, una zona de juegos con pelotas, coches, muñecas y hasta un pequeño tobogán, una zona para leer con una estantería repleta de cuentos y libros infantiles, y por último una zona para dormir siesta.

—Ya hemos llegado —habló Serena con una gran sonrisa—. Esta es la guardería. Es una de mis zonas favoritas.

—Se ve que está muy bien organizada —dijo Michiru mientras miraba el interior a través de la ventana.

Ambas mujeres entraron. Las cuidadoras estaban reuniendo a los niños en la zona de siesta. Un bebé lloraba en una de las cunas. Serena rápidamente se acercó y tomó a la niña en brazos, la pequeña movía sus manitas y pataleaba enérgicamente.

Serena la acunó contra su pecho, intentando calmarla mientras le tarareaba bajito una nana. Pero pronto se dio cuenta del motivo por el que la bebita lloraba. Un olor muy característico llegó hasta su nariz.

—Parece que esta niña tan linda se ha hecho cacota —dijo tiernamente—. Vamos a ponerte limpita enseguida.

Con la niña en brazos Serena se dirigió hacia uno de los cambiadores, seguida por Michiru que observaba lo bien que la rubia se manejaba con los niños. Colocó con cuidado al bebé en el cambiador, le quitó el pantaloncito de punto que llevaba puesto y después el pañal. Arrugó graciosamente la nariz al ver el regalito que la pequeña había depositado en él.

—Creo que la comida te ha sentado muy bien —le dijo a la vez que le acariciaba la nariz suavemente. La niña emitió un gorgoteo—. Vamos a limpiarte y podrás dormir tranquilita.

Una de las cuidadoras se acercó a Serena con intención de realizar la tarea que ella estaba a punto de hacer, pero Serena le dijo que ella se encargaba de todo. Limpió a la niña con toallitas húmedas y le aplicó crema para evitar la irritación, seguidamente le puso un pañal limpio y volvió a cubrirla con el pantaloncito. Terminado su cometido, Serena le hizo algunas cosquillas en la tripita a la niña, que rió feliz en respuesta.

Michiru estaba callada, sólo miraba a Serena y el brillo que esta tenía en la mirada, sonrió cuando una gran sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la rubia. Finalmente Serena devolvió al bebé a su cuna para que durmiera la siesta como todos los demás.

—La guardería fue uno de los primeros proyectos que pusimos en marcha al crear "Semillas Creciendo" —explicó Serena a Michiru mientras avanzaban hacia la zona de siesta—. Es un servicio destinado a padres y madres que trabajan fuera de casa, con recursos escasos y que no pueden permitirse pagar una plaza de guardería. Los niños pueden estar desde por la mañana hasta media tarde, se les sirve desayuno, comida y merienda, así estas familias sólo tienen que preocuparse por las cenas.

—Es una labor excepcional —habló Michiru admirada— y una gran ayuda para todas esas familias.

—Es cierto —opinó Serena—. Tuve la idea y Souichi estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y la apoyó desde el principio. Los niños son mi debilidad —dijo con cierta tristeza que Michiru notó enseguida—. Todos los días, siempre que puedo, vengo a leer un cuento a los niños antes de que duerman la siesta.

Serena tomó un libro de la estantería y sentándose entre los niños, que estaban recostados, comenzó a leer. Con voz suave y dulce les fue relatando las aventuras de Hansel y Gretel y poco a poco todos los niños fueron cerrando sus ojitos.

Al terminar el cuento, Serena, con mucho sigilo, devolvió el libro a su sitio. Junto con Michiru salió de la guardería y ya por fin se dirigieron a la sala habilitada para realizar las comidas. Era una estancia de tamaño mediano, provista de varias mesas con sus correspondientes sillas. Estaba equipada como una cocina: placa para cocinar, microondas, fregadero, nevera y varios muebles donde se guardaban los cubiertos, platos, vasos y demás enseres.

—Y bueno, esta es la zona donde comemos —dijo Serena dirigiéndose al frigorífico—. Solemos traer la comida de casa y la calentamos aquí. Hay varias normas que todos tenemos que cumplir —abrió la nevera y sacó dos recipientes con comida—, aunque básicamente se resumen en dos: uno, limpia y guarda todo lo que uses y dos, si te terminas el café pon a hacer una jarra nueva.

—Para mí la segunda es bastante importante —dijo Michiru apoyándose sobre la encimera—. No sabría vivir sin café —ambas rieron— y no hay cosa que más rabia me dé que alguien se termine el café y deje la jarra vacía.

—Sí, coincido en eso —Serena retiró la tapa de los dos recipientes y metió uno de ellos al microondas—. Michiru, hazme un favor, saca del mueble azul los platos y los cubiertos.

—¿Cuchara o tenedor?

—Tenedor —informó Serena.

Mientras Michiru hacía lo que Serena le había pedido, esta última cogió dos vasos y servilletas de papel de otro mueble que estaba al lado de ella y los llevó a la mesa donde Michiru ya estaba colocando los platos.

El microondas paró, emitiendo un pitido. Serena sacó el recipiente que había metido y lo llevó a la mesa después de haber introducido el siguiente.

—¿Qué te apetece beber? —preguntó Serena introduciendo la cabeza en el interior del frigorífico—. ¿Agua, zumo, leche…?

—Agua está bien, gracias.

—Yo tomaré lo mismo.

—Te he visto con los niños —empezó a comentar Michiru—, es increíble lo bien que te manejas y la empatía que tienes con ellos.

Michiru recibió de manos de Serena la jarra con agua que había sacado de la nevera y llenó los vasos dejando después el recipiente sobre la mesa. El microondas volvió a pitar y Serena procedió a retirar el envase, que resbaló de sus manos, salpicando de salsa la encimera, al oír lo que Michiru dijo a continuación:

—Serás una madre estupenda Serena.

Michiru observó cómo el recipiente caía, por fortuna sin derramar su contenido, y cómo se ensombrecía el rostro de Serena llenándose de dolor y sus ojos se humedecían dejando escapar una lágrima traicionera.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —preguntó Michiru inquieta. Serena tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

—Yo… —tomó la bayeta y recogió la salsa derramada—, no puedo tener hijos.

No dijo nada más, se limitó a llevar a la mesa los filetes en salsa que acababa de calentar junto con una cuchara grande para servir el primer plato: raviolis en salsa de tomate.

—Yo y mi bocota —dijo Michiru llena de vergüenza—. Lo siento Serena.

—No te preocupes —dijo mientras se sentaba. La psicóloga la imitó—. No sabías nada, y yo aún no puedo evitar reaccionar de esta manera. Dime, ¿tú tienes hijos? —Serena quiso desviar la conversación para evitar tener que dar explicaciones, y funcionó.

—Sí —habló Michiru con orgullo—. Tengo una hija, Hotaru. Cumple los dieciocho el mes que viene.

Serena comenzó a servir la pasta en los platos.

—¿Se ha trasladado contigo? —quiso saber.

—Oh, no. Ella vive con su padre en Osaka. Estoy divorciada —aclaró.

—¿Te llevas bien con él? —preguntó curiosa mientras pinchaba unos cuantos raviolis con el tenedor.

—Sí, mi exmarido y yo tenemos una buena relación. Lástima que lo nuestro no funcionara —llevó el tenedor a su boca y degustó con deleite la pasta—. Como dice mi hija, yo soy un espíritu libre y no puedo parar quieta mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio. Eso fue lo que estropeó nuestro matrimonio.

»Mmm, Serena, estos raviolis están buenísimos. ¿Los has hecho tú?

—Sí, me alegro de que te gusten. ¿Tu ex tiene la custodia de Hotaru? —Serena quiso saber más, Michiru le estaba pareciendo una mujer muy agradable.

—En realidad tenemos custodia compartida, aunque decidimos que lo mejor para Hotaru era que viviera con su padre. Él le daría la estabilidad que yo no podía ofrecerle. Hotaru tiene una verdadera familia, mi ex se volvió a casar y tuvo dos hijos más —Michiru bebió agua.

»Lo mejor de todo es que mi hija me adora. Comprendió desde el primer momento la situación, a pesar de tener sólo seis años.

El resto de la comida continuó de forma tranquila. Serena y Michiru mantuvieron una conversación amena, que tocó temas sin importancia. Tomaron como postre unas piezas de fruta y después Michiru sirvió el café.

—¿Solo o con leche? —preguntó la de cabellos aguamarina.

—Cortado —respondió Serena con una pequeña risita—. Voy a por la leche —Serena sacó un brick de la nevera y vertió un chorrito en su taza—. ¿Tú? —preguntó mirando a Michiru.

—Lo tomo solo —vertió el café en las tazas y después cada una se puso el azúcar que quiso.

—Michiru, ¿conociste a Souichi, antes o después de que él estuviera en Gaza? —Serena se moría por hacerle esa pregunta a Michiru desde que la había conocido esa misma mañana. Le intrigaba demasiado que Souichi no le hubiera hablado de ella.

—Después, ¿por qué? —preguntó mientras removía el café con la cucharilla para deshacer el azúcar.

—No, por nada en particular. Sólo sentía curiosidad, Souichi no me había comentado nada —Serena bebió de la taza dejándose inundar por el olor del café.

—Hablando de Souichi —dijo Michiru mientras dejaba la cucharilla sobre el plato—, me ha contado que estuviste bajo tratamiento psicológico hace un tiempo.

Serena depositó despacio la taza sobre el plato y miró a Michiru.

—Sí, así es —introdujo la cucharilla en el café y le dio vueltas distraída, con tal ímpetu que vertió parte en el plato—. ¿Te lo ha dicho delante de Lita?

—Oh, no. Souichi es muy discreto. Estábamos solos.

—Creo que me vendría bien hablar con alguien de nuevo —Serena terminó de beberse el café y después se levantó y depositó la taza en el fregadero. Michiru hizo lo mismo—. ¿Te ha contado Souichi por qué necesité de un psicólogo?

—No me ha dicho nada, prefiere que seas tú quien me cuente.

—¿Cuándo podríamos empezar? —cuestionó Serena mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

—Bueno, antes necesitaré contactar con tu anterior psicólogo para que me pase tu expediente. En cuanto lo lea te avisaré y fijaremos una cita, ¿te parece?

—Sí, está bien. Hablaré con mi psicóloga para decirle. Después te paso su número y su email para que te pongas en contacto con ella.

* * * *

El día en que Lita tenía que viajar llegó. Serena se había enterado la noche anterior, durante la cena. Souichi le había contado que Lita iba a estar tres días fuera por motivos personales y que él se había ofrecido para llevarla y recogerla del aeropuerto. La castaña no quería dejar su coche en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto debido a que se estaban produciendo algunos robos y había determinado ir en taxi, pero Souichi no le dejó cumplir con esa idea. El avión de Lita despegó el viernes a las ocho de la mañana.

Al día siguiente, Serena encontró en la cocina una nota de Souichi:

"_Sere, estaré fuera todo el día. Tengo cosas que hacer._

_Siento avisarte así. Llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierta._

_Pasa un buen día._

_Besos, Souichi."_

Con la nota de la mano Serena subió a la habitación de Souichi y efectivamente pudo comprobar que la cama estaba hecha y el muchacho no estaba.

Esa mañana Souichi se había levantado temprano, tal y como era su intención. Había decidido pasar el día fuera de casa. No podría quedarse allí encerrado, mientras los recuerdos le inundaban y agobiaban, y mucho menos con Serena rondando por allí y haciendo preguntas. Porque estaba seguro de que ella no se quedaría callada al verle en un estado bastante lamentable, al igual que hizo la última vez. Decidió dejarle una nota, lo mejor era irse cuando ella aún no se había levantado y llegar cuando se hubiera acostado.

Tres años atrás, un día como ese, Souichi vivió una de las peores experiencias de su vida, siendo testigo de hasta donde podía llegar la crueldad humana.

Condujo por las calles, sin rumbo alguno, dejándose llevar entre el escaso tráfico de una mañana de sábado. Su deambulación le llevó hasta uno de los pulmones verdes de la ciudad: un parque con enormes praderas verdes y un lago con patos. Le pareció un buen sitio en el que estar. Se tumbaría en la hierba, cerraría los ojos e intentaría mantener la mente en blanco, aunque iba a ser difícil conseguirlo.

Serena pasó la mayor parte de la mañana en el jardín, arreglando y fumigando las plantas con una mezcla casera que Mrs. Reagan había preparado. Cortó una docena de rosas blancas como la nieve del rosal que había en la parte delantera de la casa. Limpió los tallos de espinas dejando sólo las hojas.

Ya dentro de casa buscó un bonito jarrón. Lo llenó de agua y puso un par de aspirinas para que las rosas se mantuvieran frescas más tiempo. Metió las flores en el jarrón y lo colocó en el taquillón que había en el recibidor.

Después de comer se repantingo en el sofá de la sala y puso la tele en el Canal Clásico. Pasaban una película en blanco y negro que Serena nunca se cansaba de ver: "Doce hombres sin piedad".

Hacia las seis de la tarde Serena recibió una llamada. Era la dependienta de la tienda del centro comercial que había quedado en llamarla en cuanto recibieran la colección de vestidos que estaban esperando.

Serena salió inmediatamente para allá. Quedaban pocos días para que viajara a Londres y todavía no había comprado lo que se pondría para la cena. Podía aprovechar algún vestido que tenía, pero al ser una ocasión especial quería usar algo nuevo.

Compró uno de los vestidos que le había gustado cuando lo vio en el catálogo que la dependienta le había mostrado la última vez. Encontró también unos zapatos y un bolso de mano.

Después de terminar las compras, Serena pasó por una cafetería y pidió un batido de fresa con plátano. Estaba pagando la consumición después de haberse terminado el batido, cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

Miró la identificación en la pantalla: era Souichi.

—Hola Souichi —habló Serena—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, sólo es que… —Souichi hablaba nerviosamente—. Necesito que vengas a casa, quiero hablar contigo.

—¿No me puedes decir por teléfono?

—No, tiene que ser en persona. Yo ya estoy en casa, te espero aquí.

—Está bien —accedió Serena—. En media hora esto allí.

* * * *

Serena entró en la casa, durante el trayecto se había estado preguntando qué sería lo que Souichi quería hablar con ella. La había dejado bastante intrigada después de haber escuchado la urgencia en la voz de él cuando la llamó, y más cuando ella había intentado ponerse en contacto al rato de que llamara para decirle que se retrasaría y tardaría en llegar, y Souichi no le había respondido ni en el teléfono de casa ni en el móvil.

—¡Souichi, ya llegué! —Serena cerró la puerta y dejó sus llaves encima del taquillón, en un cenicero situado junto al jarrón con rosas. Con las bolsas en la mano entró en la sala. Allí estaba él—. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que no sabes…

Souichi la interrumpió.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Por fin la ocupada señorita Tsukino se ha dignado a regresar a casa.

Souichi le estaba dando la espalda y ella no podía verle la cara, pero estaba segura de que él le estaba gastando algún tipo de broma. Entonces Souichi giró y la sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa: el castaño llevaba la camisa completamente desabrochada…

* * *

**Hola a todos!! **

**Ya estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Hemos tardado un poquito aunque creemos que la espera se habrá visto recompensada con este capítulo extra largo.**

**Esperamos que os guste y como siempre, ya sabéis todo lo bueno y todo lo malo a los reviews que para eso están.**

**Esta vez le toca a Marta contestar a vuestros reviews, los que tenéis cuenta ya habréis recibido la respuesta, los que no la respuesta está al final.**

**Adelantamos que el título del siguiente capítulo será: "Londres"**

**Os invitamos a que paséis por nuestro nuevo fic: De maleficios y magias. Está escrito conjuntamente por todas las Four Ladies.**

**Si alguien no sabe qué es una bandolera podéis pinchar el siguiente link y veréis una foto: **

**w w w . elsamu . net / images / jackbag1 . jpg**

**Por último os damos algo de información sobre la película que se menciona en el chap:**

**Doce hombres sin piedad .****Título original: ****Twelve Angry Men (12 Angry Men). Año 1957 ****dirigida por Sidney Lumet**

**Sinopsis:**_**En un juicio, y tras escuchar todas las pruebas y testimonios, un jurado popular compuesto por una docena de personas tiene que decidir, por unanimidad, si absuelve o condena a muerte a un chico acusado del asesinato de su padre. Las pruebas apuntan a que el chico es culpable, por ello 11 de los 12 miembros del jurado opinan que es culpable pero el miembro número 8 tiene en cuenta diferentes argumentos que se han citado en el juicio y hace que surja la duda sobre la culpabilidad del chico. Poco a poco el miembro número 8 hace que los demás vayan cambiando de opinión y que se den cuenta de otros factores que no habían sido analizados en el juicio.**_

**Ahora os dejamos con las respuestas a los rws:**

_**serenalucy: **__Hola!! Gracias por tu rw. Esperamos que sigas teniendo ansias por seguir leyendo. Como habrás visto el chap de hoy ha sido más larguito. Sólo esperamos que no te haya parecido muy largo. Ójalá te haya gustado al igual que los demás. Muchas gracias por desearnos suerte con nuestros proyectos. Desde aquí te invitamos a leer nuestro nuevo fic: De maleficios y magias. Es un proyecto donde escribimos todas las four ladies. Esperamos contar con tu rw y que nos digas que te pareció el cuarto capítulo. Besotes!!_

_**yumi luz: **__Hola Luz!! Gracias por tu rw. Esperamos que el cuarto chap te haya gustado. Gracias por darnos tu opinión sobre la pérdida del bebé de Serena. De momento no creemos necesitar ayuda con respecto a cómo funcionan las ONG, gracias por ofrecerte de todas maneras. Besotes!!_

_**Mapi: **__Hola Mapi, paisana!! Hace poco me enteré que eras española, ¿de qué parte? Gracias por tu rw. Nos alegra que te pareciera intenso el chap, de seguro que este lo habrá sido mucho más. Han pasado muchas cosas y más que se vienen en el siguiente. En cuanto a lo que nos dices en el rw vas muy bien encaminada. En este han vuelto a salir Ami y Darien, así que estaremos esperando a que nos digas qué te pareció. Muchos besotes!!_

"_**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras…y siempre letales, somos las damas del Lado Oscuro"**_


	5. En el pico más alto

**El Cambio de un Destino**

**CAP: 5**

**En el pico más alto**

—¡Vaya, vaya! Por fin la ocupada señorita Tsukino se ha dignado a regresar a casa.

Souichi le estaba dando la espalda y ella no podía verle la cara, pero estaba segura de que él le estaba gastando algún tipo de broma. Entonces Souichi giró y la sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa: el castaño llevaba la camisa completamente desabrochada, tenía el pelo revuelto como si acabara de levantarse de la cama e iba descalzo.

Un pequeño detalle desconcertó a Serena: Souichi sujetaba por el cuello una botella medio vacía, que por su etiqueta supo que era vodka.

Souichi bebió un trago, resbalando parte por su barbilla y miró el reloj, acercando la muñeca a los ojos pues no podía enfocar bien los números.

—Hace más de una hora que te llamé, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Dónde?

—Souichi… —las bolsas y el portatrajes que Serena cargaba resbalaron de sus manos cayendo al suelo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

—Shhh —el muchacho llevó el dedo índice a sus labios—, aquí las preguntas las hago yo —se señaló a sí mismo.

—Souichi, me estás asustando —Serena nunca había visto ebrio a su amigo, no entendía qué le podía haber pasado para que estuviera en ese estado. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí, pero no podía dejar solo a Souichi así como estaba—. Deja la botella por favor, ya has bebido suficiente. Te va a hacer daño.

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ¿entendido? No voy a dejar de beber porque tú lo digas —la señaló con la botella—, es más voy a terminar con esta botella hasta que quede vacía —llevó la botella de nuevo sus labios y vació el contenido de un solo trago—. ¿Ves? —después la arrojó al suelo con furia, haciéndose añicos que se esparcieron por toda la sala.

Serena se sobresaltó. Estaba asustada, Souichi tenía una mirada terrible, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y rojos como si hubiera estado llorando y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa diabólica.

Apestaba a alcohol y su ropa estaba sucia y pegajosa por el líquido derramado. Aun así comenzó a caminar hacia él intentando controlar el temblor de sus piernas, debía ayudarle.

Souichi había sacado otra botella del mueble-bar, esta vez era ginebra. Estaba intentando romper el precinto para poder abrirla, entonces se percató de que Serena avanzaba hacia él.

—¡No te acerques! —gritó—. ¡Quédate donde estás! —Serena obedeció y Souichi por fin pudo abrir la botella. Bebió como si estuviera en el desierto y no hubiera probado el agua en días.

—Souichi, no bebas más por favor —rogó Serena—. Ven, vamos a sentarnos, vamos a hablar, cuéntame qué te pasa.

—Ahora quieres hablar —Souichi soltó una risa que ponía los pelos de punta—. Yo lo necesitaba hace más de una hora. ¡Maldita sea! Soy tu amigo, deberías haber venido corriendo en cuanto te llamé. ¡Pero claro, estabas ocupada! —volvió a beber. Se atragantó y tosió, cayendo el líquido al suelo—. ¿Qué es lo que llevas en esas bolsas?

Se acercó hacia ellas, caminaba torpemente y se tambaleaba. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero se agarró a una silla y evitó la caída. Pasó al lado de Serena, rozándola. Ella cerró los ojos por puro reflejo. Souichi no era un hombre violento, él odiaba la violencia, ella sabía que no iba a hacerle ningún daño.

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos Souichi estaba de rodillas, rebuscando en las bolsas y esparciendo su contenido por el suelo. Había soltado la botella, que estaba de pie, a su lado.

—Así que gastando dinero, ¿eh? —abrió la caja de los zapatos que había comprado Serena y los sacó dejándolos tirados—. Te has vuelto muy materialista, Serena; estos zapatos han sido más importantes que yo —se giró y le dirigió una mirada glacial—. Deberías haberte quedado con Darien, él tiene mucho dinero para gastar. Ah, no, que te cambió por Ami —Souichi rió—. ¡Qué mala suerte!

—¡Souichi, basta! No sigas por ahí —Serena no quería, pero estaba a punto de llorar. Souichi le estaba diciendo palabras muy crueles y no sabía la razón—. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Te he dado trabajo y techo, ¿y así es cómo me pagas? —se puso de pie con dificultad y recogió la botella. Bebió, limpiando su boca después con el dorso de la manga—. Eres mala, Serena, te mereces todo lo que te ha pasado, que Darien te dejara, que perdieras a tu hijo, ¡TODO!

Serena ya no pudo más y acortando la distancia que había entre ellos abofeteó a Souichi. Las lágrimas afluyeron a sus ojos. Sabía que Souichi no controlaba lo que decía, pero le había dolido en el alma que le dijera que merecía haber perdido a su hijo.

El muchacho se quedó parado en el sitio sin reaccionar. La botella resbaló de sus manos, cayendo al suelo sin romperse y el contenido se derramó. Empezó a retroceder hasta que su espalda tocó la pared y entonces resbaló por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Abrazó sus piernas y enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas. Comenzó a sollozar.

Serena contempló su mano avergonzada, había pegado a su amigo, a su hermano, a la persona que había cuidado de ella, a quien le había devuelto la alegría. ¿Qué clase de persona era ella? Souchi estaba pasando por un mal momento, necesitaba su ayuda y ella lo único que había hecho era responder atacándole.

—Souichi, lo siento… —la rubia se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició el pelo— No debí pegarte, no debí hacerlo, perdóname.

Souichi levantó la cabeza, pero no miró a Serena. Su aguada mirada se perdió en la nada.

—Míralos, están todos muertos, ¡Muertos! —tomó a Serena por el brazo—. No se mueven.

—Souichi, aquí no hay nadie. Sólo estamos tú y yo.

—¿Es que no los ves? ¿No hueles la sangre? —Souichi soltó a Serena y empezó a gatear. Serena estaba desconcertada, su amigo estaba alucinando, el alcohol que había ingerido le estaba provocando esa reacción.

—Souichi, ten cuidado. Te vas a cortar con los cristales.

—Ninguno respira —se paró y volvió a sentarse cruzando las piernas. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza—. ¿Dios mío qué he hecho? Es mi culpa, yo confié en él y nos traicionó. Había mujeres y niños, ¿por qué ellos? No merecían ese final tan terrible…

Serena se puso de pie y fue a sentarse al lado de Souichi. El muchacho lloraba, las lágrimas mojaban su camisa mezclándose con los restos de alcohol. Quiso tocarle la cara y extendió su mano hacia él, pero en ese momento Souichi se levantó bruscamente y arrastró a Serena con él.

—¡Lita y John estaban aquí! Hay que encontrarlos —Souichi apretaba fuerte la mano de Serena—. ¡Ayúdame! Ellos no pueden estar muertos, ¡ellos no!

—Ya, Souichi, es suficiente —Serena se soltó del agarre del castaño. Su mano estaba manchada de sangre, seguramente en su gateo Souichi se había cortado con un cristal de la botella que había roto. El muchacho parecía no reaccionar, por lo que Serena le zarandeó—. ¡Souichi, vuelve en ti! Es sólo una alucinación, has bebido mucho.

—¿Serena? —Souichi despertó de su trance y se abrazó a ella llorando y temblando.

—Estoy aquí, tranquilo —le abrazó, acariciándole la espalda para tratar de calmarle—. No pasa nada, ¿vale? Todo está bien. Y ahora vamos a que te cure esa mano antes de que se infecte.

Serena arrastró a Souichi hasta la habitación de él e hizo que se tumbara en la cama. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en quedarse dormido. Fue al botiquín y regresó a la habitación con toallitas húmedas, agua oxigenada, yodo, pinzas y gasas. Souchi ya respiraba profundamente, estaba durmiendo la borrachera.

Examinó la mano del muchacho, por suerte el cristal no se había quedado incrustado y la herida era superficial. La limpió con las toallitas, después aplicó agua oxigenada con una gasa y por último le puso yodo. Souichi no se quejó ni despertó en todo el proceso. Sacó una manta del armario y le cubrió.

Al salir de la habitación, Serena tropezó con una botella vacía de whisky. La recogió negando con la cabeza, quién sabe cuántas botellas más se encontraría, por lo menos esperaba que Souichi no hubiera saqueado el mueble-bar.

En la cocina, Serena tiró la botella en el cubo correspondiente, junto al resto del vidrio y sacó del escobero el cepillo y el recogedor. Tenía que recoger el desastre que Souichi había dejado en la sala. El aspecto de la estancia era desolador: las compras de Serena regadas por el suelo —por suerte el vestido seguía intacto en su funda— había cristales por todos lados y el contenido de la botella de ginebra estaba derramado en el piso.

Lo primero que hizo fue guardar en su caja los zapatos que Souichi había sacado. Entonces el timbre sonó. Serena abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Michiru.

—Buenas tardes, Serena —saludó educadamente Michiru—, ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí, adelante —respondió Serena. Aunque no era un buen momento tal vez con Michiru lograría distraerse un rato—. Pasa… por donde puedas —Serena miró alrededor— y siéntate. Cuidado —advirtió—, hay cristales en el suelo.

La psicóloga entró esquivando las bolsas y procurando no pisar los cristales. Se fijó en la botella que había tirada en el suelo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Michiru— ¿Ha pasado un huracán por aquí?

—Sí, el huracán Souichi —respondió Serena con ironía—. Disculpa un momento, voy a guardar esto antes de que se estropee —Serena recogió la bolsas, la caja de zapatos y el vestido y lo guardó provisionalmente en el armario de visitas. Después regresó a la sala y comenzó a barrer los cristales. Michiru se ofreció para ayudarle pero Serena declinó, la mujer estaba de visita.

—¿Souichi ha hecho todo esto? —preguntó Michiru.

—Sí —Serena suspiró y le contó a la psicóloga lo que había pasado—. Nunca le había visto así, Souichi nunca bebe hasta perder el control.

—Bueno, yo no me imaginé que fuera capaz de hacer algo así —habló Michiru pensativa—. Durante su tratamiento nunca demostró síntomas de querer refugiarse en el alcohol —¿Su tratamiento? Se preguntó Serena mientras apoyaba el cepillo contra la pared—. Como sabrás hoy es una fecha terrible para Souichi. Creí que lo había superado, quizá debí esperar más para darle el alta.

—Michiru —habló Serena algo confundida mientras recogía la botella de ginebra del suelo—, no entiendo, ¿a qué tratamiento te refieres?

—Mira que tienes mala memoria, niña, me estoy refiriendo a la terapia que Souichi tomó conmigo cuando regresó de Gaza —el cuerpo de Serena se aflojó, sus manos se abrieron y la botella resbaló de ellas. Esta vez sí se rompió. Michiru se sobresaltó y se levantó del sofá para ayudar a Serena a sentarse, pues se había quedado paralizada y parecía que fuera a caerse al suelo en cualquier momento.

—¿Souichi estuvo en terapia? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, mientras se sentaba. Michiru asintió—. ¿Fuiste su psicóloga?

—Eso es lo que acabo de decir —respondió la mujer—. Pero no entiendo por qué te sorprendes, si tú ya lo sabías, o acaso…

—No tenía ni idea… —habló Serena despacio, llevándose las manos a la cara. Michiru rápidamente la sujetó por las muñecas y se las bajó.

—¿No sabías quién era yo? —cuestionó Michiru mirándola a los ojos.

—No —respondió Serena al punto del llanto—. Supe de ti cuando Souichi me dijo que te ibas a incorporar a la ONG, pero nunca me contó que hubieras sido su psicóloga. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué demonios ocurrió en Gaza! —gritó casi histérica—. Ni Souichi ni Lita me han querido decir. ¿Tú no podrías…?

—Lo siento, Serena —Michiru puso una mano en el hombro de ella—, pero tengo que respetar la confidencialidad médico paciente. Sin embargo, inconscientemente Souchi te ha revelado una parte.

—Quieres decir que… ¡Oh, por Dios! —Serena se levantó bruscamente—. ¿Entonces no era una alucinación?

—No, Serena. Souichi estaba teniendo una regresión, en muchos casos suele ocurrir. La persona desconecta de la realidad y revive un momento traumático como si estuviera pasando en ese preciso instante. Tú nunca has tenido ninguna, por eso no has sabido reconocerlo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —inquirió la rubia mientras barría de nuevo recogiendo los cristales de la botella que había roto.

—Bueno, ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Recibí tu expediente y ya lo he leído, así que si te parece bien podríamos tener una sesión mañana mismo —Michiru sacó de su bolso su agenda y un bolígrafo—. Sólo será una primera toma de contacto. Quiero conocerte y hacerte algunas preguntas. Pero si no te viene bien podemos dejarlo para otro día.

—Oh no, por mí está bien. Cuanto antes empecemos mejor.

Michiru apuntó en su agenda la cita con Serena y después le pasó una tarjeta con sus datos. La sesión tendría lugar en casa de Michiru a las seis de la tarde.

Cuando Michiru se hubo marchado, Serena terminó de limpiar la sala. Antes de subir a su habitación sacó del armario de visitas lo que había comprado para llevar a Londres.

Extendió la funda sobre la cama, la abrió y sacó el vestido. Lo mismo hizo con los zapatos, sacándolos de su caja, y con el bolso de mano. Contempló el conjunto entero y las palabras que Souichi le había dirigido un momento antes vinieron a su mente: _"Te has vuelto muy materialista, Serena"._

¿Sería verdad? ¿Tendría razón Souichi? Quizá debería haber aprovechado uno de los vestidos que había traído de Tokio. Todavía podían usarse y nadie sabría que los había llevado en multitud de ocasiones, salvo Rei y Darien pero eso nunca le había importado a Serena.

Esos vestidos eran los únicos que Serena había comprado con su propio dinero y los había aprovechado al máximo, pues no le gustaba adquirir un vestido para un evento y no volver a usarlo nunca dejando que se apolillara en el armario. Incluso había hecho lo mismo con los que Darien le había regalado, siempre había alguna fiesta o cena con algún empresario y a él le gustaba que Serena variara su atuendo.

Sin embargo, aquellos vestidos eran historia, Serena se los había dado a Rei junto con el anillo de compromiso para que se los mandara de vuelta a Darien.

El anillo le quemaba en el dedo. Al no seguir con Darien no tenía sentido que lo siguiera llevando, ya no le pertenecía, además le recordaba lo que podría haber llegado a ser y nunca fue. El anillo era sencillo, tanto por el tamaño del diamante como por su talla, pero Serena hubiera preferido algo más sencillo y no tan caro, unas simples circonitas le hubieran bastado.

Los vestidos le traían recuerdos de momentos felices, cuando todo iba bien y ella ni si quiera podía imaginar la tragedia que se le venía encima. Sólo uno ejercía el efecto contrario, el de evocar uno de los momentos más amargos, el día en que descubrió que los finales felices no existían, cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había construido junto a Darien, lo que pensaba que era fuerte y sólido, no fue más que un castillo de naipes que se derrumbó en cuanto Ami sopló sobre él.

Ese traje lo había usado en la última gala benéfica de la fundación a la que asistió. Era el último que Darien le había regalado.

Esa tarde, al salir de la ducha para comenzar a arreglarse para la gala, Serena se encontró con que el vestido que había dejado sobre la cama para ponérselo no estaba. Darien estaba allí, sentado en una silla a medias de vestir, mirándola de forma extraña.

Se acercó a ella con un brillo malicioso en la mirada y tomó posesión de su boca de forma autoritaria mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo posesivamente. De un tirón la despojó del albornoz dejándola desnuda y la empujó sobre la cama. Se quitó la ropa y se abalanzó sobre ella entrando en su cuerpo de forma brusca y sin previo aviso.

Serena no le dio importancia al comportamiento de Darien, pensó que por fin había recuperado la libido después de dos meses en los que no la había tocado. La última vez que habían hecho el amor había sido en la oficina de Serena.

El estrés debido a un proyecto muy importante que estaba manejando Darien era lo que según él le había dejado sin apetito sexual. Serena pronto se daría cuenta de que el motivo real era otro. En esa ocasión, Darien no fue ni tierno ni cariñoso, sino todo lo contrario, llegando incluso a lastimar a Serena que tuvo que pedirle que fuera más despacio.

Después de volverse a duchar de nuevo, Darien sorprendió a Serena con un hermoso vestido color rosa palo de dos piezas: el cuerpo era un corpiño con tirantes finos, salpicado de cristales swarovski y la falda de tul vaporosa con largo un poco más debajo de las rodillas, en la que el color se iba suavizando según descendía, pasando de un rosa más oscuro en la parte de la cintura hasta acabar en un rosa casi transparente en el bajo. Acompañaba al conjunto un chal de encaje haciendo juego con el color del vestido.

Ya en la gala, era casi la hora de empezar la subasta que se realizaba todos lo años para recaudar fondos. Esta vez se iban a subastar joyas que habían cedido algunas de las joyerías más prestigiosas de Tokio.

Serena estaba buscando a Darien que no aparecía por ninguna parte, ellos dos tenían que presidir el acto. Cuando le encontró se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. No estaba solo, la que hasta entonces creía amiga estaba con él. Hablaban de ella, Ami y Darien se burlaban de su persona y se reían. Cada palabra que Serena escuchó se clavó en su alma como alfileres y lo último que vio fue la estocada definitiva: Darien besó a Ami como hacía tanto que no la besaba a ella. Un te amo de él se escapó a mitad del beso para luego comenzar a desabrochar su vestido.

Estaban tan concentrados que ninguno de los dos reparó en la presencia de Serena. Ella tampoco hizo nada para que supieran que estaba allí. Dio media vuelta y regresó al vestíbulo, donde la subasta estaba a punto de comenzar.

Ese trayecto fue el más largo de su vida. Evitó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y sonrió lo más que pudo, aunque por dentro su corazón gritaba de dolor. Le pidió a Zafiro, temiendo que se le quebrara la voz, que localizara a Darien pues ella no le encontraba y no podía llamarle al móvil pues no sabía dónde había puesto el suyo.

Cuando Darien apareció, se reunió con Serena. Se disculpó diciendo que había tenido que atender una llamada urgente en su despacho. Tomó a Serena por la cintura pegándola a él y quiso besarla, pero Serena giró la cara y puso la mejilla. No quería que los labios que habían besado a otra mujer tocaran los suyos.

Después de que toda la bomba estallara, cuando Darien la apartó de su lado, después de que ella intentara convencerle de que todo lo que Ami le había contado era una gran mentira, en un arrebato de furia y desesperación, Serena hizo pedazos con unas tijeras ese vestido rosa palo, sin entender todavía por qué Darien se lo había regalado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esos recuerdos no le dolieron a Serena. Ya no le cerraban la garganta ni le oprimían el pecho dejándola sin respiración. Se alegró y sonrió al darse cuenta de ello, sin embargo, no mantuvo la sonrisa mucho tiempo. Souichi dormía a pocos metros de allí después de haberse embriagado y ella estaba preocupada.

Serena echó un vistazo por última vez a la cama. La verdad era que no había gastado mucho dinero y el atuendo era elegante y muy sencillo, nada ostentoso. Pero lo que Souichi le había dicho… Todavía estaba a tiempo de regresarlo a la tienda.

Colocó todo cuidadosamente en el armario y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha. Con el pijama ya puesto preparó un par de sándwiches que tomó en la cocina junto con un vaso de leche. Antes de acostarse Serena abrió despacio la puerta del cuarto de Souichi. Él seguía durmiendo en la misma posición que ella lo había dejado.

Pensando que mañana sería otro día y las cosas se verían de mejor modo Serena se dispuso a dormir. Cuando despertó al día siguiente, Souichi aún no se había levantado, Serena sabía que lo haría con una resaca terrible.

Se vistió con un short y un top deportivo y se calzó sus zapatillas. Saldría a correr por la playa. Le gustaba respirar la fresca y chispeante brisa del mar, con su olor a sal y yodo y después sentir el agua deslizarse por sus pies.

Antes de irse bebió un zumo de naranja y dejó preparado un brebaje contra la resaca para Souichi, que metió en la nevera.

Al regresar, Serena entró directamente en la cocina. Rebuscó en el frigorífico y sacó un yogur líquido de fresa. Cuando cerró la puerta vio a Souichi sentado con la cabeza sobre la mesa, apoyada en sus brazos. Serena se sentó a su lado con el yogur de la mano.

—Por fin despertaste —dijo ella mientras giraba el tapón de la botella de yogur—, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Sere, no hables tan alto, por favor —Souichi levantó la cabeza y rápidamente llevó una mano a sus ojos para protegerlos de la luz que entraba por la ventana—. Me va a estallar la cabeza —hizo un gesto de incomodez—, tengo la boca pastosa y me sabe a rayos.

Serena bebió de su yogur antes de hablar.

—No sé qué esperabas después de todo el alcohol que ingeriste ayer —Souichi cerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz—. Tengo algo que te ayudará —Serena regresó a la nevera a por el brebaje y se lo puso en la mesa a Souichi.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Souichi mientras observaba el color broncíneo de la bebida.

—No preguntes, tú sólo bébetelo. Pronto te sentirás mejor.

Souichi acercó el vaso a sus labios y bebió no muy convencido. En seguida puso un gesto de repugnancia y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

—¡Está asqueroso!

—¡Encima pretenderás que sepa bien! —dijo Serena indignada—. Pero desde luego sabe mejor que toda la porquería que bebiste —Souichi puso los ojos en blanco y masculló un "lo que tú digas" para sus adentros. Serena fingió no escucharle—. Voy a darme una ducha y vuelvo. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar. Espero que cuando regrese el vaso esté vacío.

—¡Sí, mi capitán! —habló Souichi haciendo el saludo militar, sólo le faltó cuadrarse.

Serena hubiera reído de buena gana. Pero la cosa estaba muy seria, al menos para ella. No podía olvidar la escenita que le había montado Souichi la tarde anterior, ni sus crueles palabras y mucho menos la regresión de él, de la que ella había sido testigo.

Serena terminó el yogur antes de entrar a bañarse. Eligió un atuendo bastante veraniego, pues el día estaba caluroso: camiseta de tirantes anchos en color malva y una falda de crepe en tonos beige. Se calzó unas sandalias planas de tiras con incrustaciones de piedrecitas haciendo juego con el color de la camiseta.

Cuando regresó al piso inferior, Souichi ya no estaba en la cocina. El hombre estaba tumbado en el sofá de la sala con un cojín sobre la cabeza. Serena se sentó, apartándole las piernas y le retiró el cojín. El rostro de Souichi estaba ceniciento y tenía marcas azuladas bajo los ojos, a pesar de todo lo que había dormido. Seguía con la misma ropa sucia y pegajosa con la que se había quedado dormido.

—Tengo un aspecto espantoso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Souichi haciendo una mueca.

—No te voy a llevar la contraria —respondió Serena tocándole la camisa—. Estás horrible y apestas. ¿Se puede saber que te pasó ayer?

—Lo siento, Sere, pero no es asunto tuyo.

—¡¿QUE NO ES ASUNTO MÍO! —Serena se removió en el asiento irritada—. Souichi, es asunto mío desde que me involucraste en ello.

—Vamos, Sere, no exageres —Souichi se tapó con el cojín pero Serena se lo arrebató y lo lanzó enfadada al suelo.

—¡No escondas la cabeza como el avestruz! Sabes que no estoy exagerando, ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas de cómo estabas ayer? —Souchi giró la cara para no enfrentar la mirada reprobatoria de su amiga. Serena le tomó por la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla— ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! Ayer estabas tan borracho que apenas te tenías en pie. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible pasó en Gaza para que bebieras de esa manera?

Souichi se levantó del sofá y caminó a grandes zancadas por la estancia mientras hablaba atropelladamente.

—Ayer me decidí a contártelo. Te llamé para que vinieras porque estaba desesperado, necesitaba que me escucharas —se paró y la miró con acusación—. Me dijiste que llegarías en seguida, ¡y te tardaste demasiado! Claro, estabas ocupada comprando zapatos —habló en tono sarcástico.

Serena se puso de pie y caminó hacia él hasta situarse enfrente.

—Quise avisarte de que me retrasaría, pero no respondiste el teléfono, ni el móvil ni el fijo. Y el motivo no fue que estuviera comprando zapatos —le dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos—, me encontré con un niño que estaba extraviado en el centro comercial, no sabía dónde estaba su madre, estaba asustado y llorando —Serena barrió de un manotazo la lágrimas que habían empezado a caer—. No tuve corazón para dejarle solo con el guardia de seguridad mientras la madre aparecía.

—Lo siento —dijo Souichi llevándose las manos a la cabeza porque le había dado una punzada—. Yo no sabía…

—¡Claro que no sabías! —Serena agarró a Souichi por la muñeca—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que el dicho ese que dice "los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad" es completamente cierto —le soltó la muñeca y le dio la espalda decepcionada—. Es verdad todo lo que me dijiste ayer… ¿En serio piensas que soy materialista? Si piensas que eran más importantes unos estúpidos zapatos que tú, es que nunca me has conocido.

Souichi no contestó.

—Te quedas callado… —Serena giró y volvió a enfrentarlo—. Me duele que pienses que merecía que Darien me dejara y que perdiera a mi hijo.

Souichi extendió su mano queriendo limpiar las lágrimas de Serena, pero ella dio un paso atrás y él dejó caer la mano avergonzado. Serena salió de la sala sin decir una sola palabra más. Souichi la siguió y cuando ella comenzaba a subir las escaleras la llamó.

—Sere, espera —ella se paró y le miró esperando que continuara hablando—. ¿Cómo sabes que lo de ayer tenía que ver con lo de Gaza?

—Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

—¿Yo? —preguntó pensativo—. No recuerdo…

—Tuviste una regresión —interrumpió Serena—. Hablabas de muerte y sangre. Claro que yo pensé que era una alucinación por el alcohol, pero tu psicóloga fue muy amable en aclarármelo.

—¿Michiru?

—¡Bravo! —Serena aplaudió—. Esta vez no niegas nada, parece que vas progresando —se apoyó en el pasamanos—. Michiru estuvo aquí ayer mientras tú dormías la borrachera. Le conté lo que pasó. Michiru pensaba que sabía quién era ella, su relación contigo y que estaba enterada de lo de Gaza, ¿en que cabeza cabe que no me lo hubieras contado? Cuando le dije que no sabía nada de nada me contó que lo que yo había creído que era una alucinación era en realidad una regresión.

—¿Te dijo algo más? —preguntó temeroso.

—No te preocupes, Michiru es una profesional y respeta el código deontológico —empezó a subir las escaleras—. Puedes estar tranquilo, tu secreto sigue a salvo.

En su habitación, Serena cerró la puerta con seguro. Souichi podía venir detrás de ella y no tenía ganas de discutir más con él. Se tiró a llorar sobre la cama, tenía tanto coraje encima… Cuando Souichi por fin se había decidido a confiar en ella y contarle, todo se había dado la vuelta, Souichi había terminado ebrio y ella lastimada por él, por una de las personas que más quería.

El móvil de Serena comenzó a sonar. Ella se incorporó en la cama y se limpió las lágrimas para poder ver en nombre en la pantalla del teléfono. Tomó el aparato de la mesilla de noche, era Zafiro quien estaba llamando. Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

—¡Zaf, qué sorpresa!

—Espero que buena —Zafiro rió al otro lado—. Me tienes muy abandonado Sere. No se nota que forme parte del círculo.

—Zaf, no me digas eso —habló Serena con voz triste—. Sabes que no es verdad.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sere? —preguntó preocupado—. Te oigo algo apagada.

—He tenido un problemilla con Souichi, pero no te preocupes, ya se me pasará. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va todo por allí?

—Bien, con mucho trabajo. Estaba a punto de irme a dormir y he decidido llamarte. Te extrañamos mucho por aquí.

—Yo también a vosotros, tengo muchas ganas de veros. Pronto veré a Rei, ¿pero sabes una cosa?, en las próximas vacaciones que tenga iré a Tokio, así podré verte a ti también.

—Me gusta esa idea.

—Mmm… Por cierto, ¿qué tal fue tu cita con la pelirroja de Recursos Humanos? —preguntó Serena intentando contener la risa, las lágrimas de antes casi olvidadas.

—Un desastre —rió Zafiro—. No voy a dejar que Rei me organice ninguna cita más. Era la mujer más aburrida que te puedas imaginar. Con eso de que Rei está de novia con Nataku quiere quitarme de en medio a toda costa.

—Bueno Zaf, es que no la dejabas respirar. A ver si pronto tú te consigues una —Serena miró el reloj, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era y tuvo que despedirse de Zafiro rápidamente—. Zaf, te tengo que dejar, he de ir a recoger a Lita al aeropuerto y se me hace tarde. Ha sido genial hablar contigo.

—Opino lo mismo Sere. Espero que sigas bien. Hablamos pronto. Cuídate.

—Tú también. Descansa. Adiós, Zaf.

Lita regresaba en menos de una hora de lo que sea que hubiera ido a hacer. Serena sólo sabía lo que Souichi le había dicho: que Lita iba a viajar e iba a estar tres días fuera, el motivo asuntos personales. Tanto secretismo sólo podía conducir al mismo tema de siempre, por lo que Serena no hizo preguntas.

Souichi había quedado en recoger a Lita, pero debido a todo lo que había pasado no estaba en las mejores condiciones para cumplir con ese cometido. Es más, Serena apostaría lo que fuera a que Souichi ni si quiera se había acordado.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Serena se levantó de la cama y estiró la colcha para quitar las arrugas que se habían formado al estar ella tumbada. Se lavó la cara para borrar los restos de lágrimas y metió su móvil, monedero y demás cosas en el primer bolso que encontró. Cogió las llaves de su coche y bajó al piso inferior.

Souichi todavía estaba en la sala, ahora sentado en el suelo, abrazado a sus piernas. Aunque Serena estaba molesta con él sintió pena al verlo así. Al oír los pasos de ella, Souichi levantó la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Dónde vas, Sere?

—Lita llega hoy y tú no estás en las mejores condiciones para ir a recogerla, así que voy yo.

—Lita… —habló Souichi llevándose una mano a la frente—. Lo había olvidado, gracias por preocuparte Sere.

—No me des las gracias —le contestó algo seca—. Lita no se merece que la dejes tirada. Hazme un favor, Souichi, dúchate y cámbiate de ropa. ¡Ah!, y pon yodo en la herida de tu mano, ayudará a cicatrizar mejor.

—¡Es verdad! —dijo mirándose la mano—. Tengo una herida, ¿cómo me la hice?

—Estrellaste una botella contra el suelo y se hizo añicos. Durante tu regresión gateaste por el suelo, te cortaste con un cristal entonces.

—Vaya, ni siquiera lo noté… —dijo para sí mismo—. Por cierto, el brebaje ese asqueroso hace maravillas, ya me siento mucho mejor.

—Me alegro —fue lo último que contestó Serena. Después salió de la casa, subió a su coche y puso rumbo al aeropuerto. Tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje para llegar a él.

El avión de Lita aterrizó con diez minutos de retraso. Serena estaba esperando en la terminal de llegadas de vuelos nacionales. Había comprado una revista y estaba sentada leyéndola.

Lita apareció con el equipaje de mano y gafas de sol. Parecía bastante cansada. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Souichi en la sala de espera, necesitaba irremediablemente que la abrazara. Esos días habían sido terribles para ella y necesitaba sentir la protección y el calor de los brazos de Souichi. Pero él no estaba por ningún lado. Entonces vio a Serena que estaba distraída con su revista y se acercó hasta ella.

—Serena, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Hola, Lita —saludó ella—, he venido a recogerte, Souichi no podía.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó extrañada Lita.

—Te cuento luego. Vamos a recoger tu equipaje.

—Oh, no. Sólo llevo este bolso que no hacía falta facturar. Podemos irnos.

—Bien, pues vámonos entonces.

Serena cerró la revista y se levantó del asiento. Junto con Lita se dirigió al aparcamiento. Serena tomó el bolso de Lita y lo guardó en el maletero del coche. Durante el trayecto Serena le contó a Lita por qué Souichi no había ido a por ella. Lita se preocupó al escuchar el relato.

—¿Estás muy enfadada con él? —preguntó Lita.

—Estoy molesta y decepcionada —respondió Serena—. Me dijo cosas muy crueles —Serena había omitido del relato la parte de Darien y su hijo—, y ni siquiera se ha retractado esta mañana. Me duele que piense así de mí.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta —habló conciliadora—. Ayer estaba borracho y no sabía lo que decía y esa mañana… pues no sé, pero estoy segura que Souichi no piensa así de ti.

El silencio se hizo presente durante un buen rato, roto sólo por la música de la radio que iba encendida. Cada una iba pensando en sus propias cosas.

—Tú sabías quién era Michiru, ¿verdad? —preguntó de pronto Serena.

—Sí, también fue mi psicóloga.

—¿Tú…?

—Sí, Serena. Estuve bajo tratamiento psicológico. El mío duró más que el de Souichi. Cuando vine para trabajar con vosotros Michiru acababa de darme el alta.

—Vaya, creo que hoy estoy obteniendo información demasiado fácilmente —hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando. Había decidido preguntarle a Lita sobre alguien que Souichi había mencionado, quizá tendría suerte y Lita le contara—. Lita, ayer durante su regresión, Souichi mencionó un nombre, ¿quién es John?

Lita se tensó en el asiento y frunció los labios. Una lágrima escapó por debajo de las gafas de sol que la castaña limpió rápidamente. Tardó algunos segundos en contestar.

—John fue una persona muy importante para mí, pero ahora no puedo hablar de él, duele demasiado.

—Entiendo —dijo Serena solamente.

—Mira Serena —prosiguió Lita—, sé que quieres saber lo que ocurrió en Gaza, pero ten paciencia. Yo podría contarte lo que pasó, pero tendría que hablarte de lo que involucra a Souichi y no puedo hacerlo si él no está preparado para que lo sepas. Estoy segura de que pronto te hablará sobre ello, ayer estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Cuando sepas todo entonces podrás hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras.

—Bien —habló Serena—. Entonces esperaré. Ya estamos llegando a tu casa, es el próximo desvío.

—No me lleves a casa Serena, me gustaría ver a Souichi, si no te importa.

—No, claro que no.

Diez minutos más tarde, Serena aparcaba el coche frente a la casa que compartía con Souichi. Ambas se bajaron del automóvil y Serena sacó el bolso de Lita del maletero y se lo entregó.

—¿No vas a entrar? —preguntó Lita mientras recogía su bolso de manos de Serena.

—No. El ambiente estaba muy tenso cuando me marché, prefiero que Souichi esté tranquilo. Seguro que le viene muy bien hablar contigo. Además, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

—Está bien. Si Souichi pregunta por ti, ¿qué le digo?

—Dile que he ido a ver a Michiru —Lita la miró extrañada—. Él entenderá.

Serena le abrió la puerta a Lita para que pudiera entrar en la casa y después regresó al coche. Buscó en la agenda de su móvil el teléfono de Michiru y la llamó. Le preguntó si podían comer juntas y después adelantar la sesión. Michiru estuvo de acuerdo.

Lita cerró la puerta después de entrar al recibidor y dejó su equipaje junto al perchero. Caminó hacia la sala. Souichi no estaba por allí. Había un cojín tirado en el suelo frente al sofá y Lita lo recogió y lo colocó en su sitio. La casa estaba muy silenciosa.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, allí tampoco había nadie. Lita no tenía más remedio que llamar a Souichi para que él supiera que ella estaba allí.

—Souichi, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó elevando la voz—. Soy Lita, Serena me acaba de traer, estoy en la sala.

Souichi respondió enseguida.

—¡Estoy arriba, ahora mismo bajo!

Souichi no tardó demasiado en aparecer por la sala. Su semblante era distinto al de un par de horas antes. Su rostro había recuperado el color aunque las manchas azuladas aún persistían debajo de sus ojos, sólo que ahora más suavizadas. Se había duchado, peinado y cambiado de ropa. Ya no apestaba a alcohol, sino que olía a jabón y a loción para después del afeitado.

En cuanto Lita lo vio, corrió hacia él y le abrazó. Souichi la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó suavemente.

—Souichi, no sabes cuánto necesitaba esto. Me siento tan vacía…

El muchacho se separó de ella y le quitó cuidadosamente las gafas de sol. Observó los verdes ojos de Lita, estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Acarició suavemente la mejilla de ella, dándole consuelo.

—Ha sido duro, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Souichi con la voz cargada de emoción.

—Mucho —contestó Lita comenzando a llorar—. Dicen que el dolor se suaviza con el tiempo, pero yo lo siento aquí —puso la mano sobre su corazón— como el primer día.

Souichi tomó de la mano a Lita y la condujo hasta el sofá, donde ambos se sentaron. Él dejó las gafas de sol a su lado y siguió observándola.

—Es normal que estés así, le querías muchísimo. Supongo que algún día ya no te dolerá tanto —Souichi sonrió—, y tal vez, pronto, incluso en menos de lo que te imaginas, aparecerá alguien que te hará soñar de nuevo y John se convertirá en un bonito recuerdo.

—Creo que es un poco difícil —dijo Lita intentando sonreír sin conseguirlo—. John es prácticamente insustituible, era una persona muy especial —se limpió las lágrimas con las manos.

»Debo tener un aspecto horrible, no paras de mirarme con esa cara de circunstancias. Aunque tú tampoco te quedas atrás, bonitas ojeras —dijo tocándole bajo los ojos.

—Sí, ayer no lo pasé muy bien que digamos. ¿Dónde está Serena?

—Me ha dicho que te dijera que iba a ver a Michiru, que tú entenderías.

—Sí, aunque no pensé que fuera a ser tan pronto…

—Hablando de Serena —Lita se giró en el sofá y encaró a Souichi—, me ha contado el numerito que montaste ayer. Esta vez sí que la has fastidiado de veras, Serena está muy dolida y decepcionada contigo.

—Bebí demasiado y se me soltó la lengua —Souichi bajó la mirada sintiéndose miserable—. Estaba furioso y descargué mi rabia con ella, dije cosas que no pensaba.

—Pues ella cree que todo lo que le dijiste es verdad, me ha dicho que no se lo has negado. En menudo lío te has metido —le dio una palmada en la rodilla—, ya puedes hablar con ella y aclararle las cosas. ¿Qué te pasó, Souichi? Nunca habías reaccionado así.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé —deslizó una mano por su pelo y después apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas—. Quería contarle a Serena, pero ella no llegaba y las imágenes en mi cabeza de todo aquello no paraban de atormentarme —se levantó del sofá para sentarse en el sillón que había al lado—. Todo pasó muy rápido, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en mi habitación apurando una botella de whisky. Después vinieron dos más… y el resto supongo que ya lo sabes por boca de Serena.

»Todavía no lo entiendo, nunca había pensado en el alcohol como escape a los recuerdos, pero no sé por qué ayer sentí que Serena me había fallado y entonces vi el mueble-bar abierto y por pura rabia cogí la primera botella que vi… ¡Dios! Cuando pienso en todo lo que le dije, ¡cómo pude ser tan estúpido y bocazas!

»Y esta mañana, ella sólo queriéndome ayudar y yo he seguido con lo mismo. ¡Me he quedado callado como un auténtico imbécil! Le he dejado pensar que todo lo que le escupí ayer a la cara era verdad, ¡y no es así Lita, no es así! —gritó furioso mirando a Lita y con una mirada de auténtica tristeza en su rostro.

—Yo lo sé, Souichi, sé que no piensas así de ella. Por eso ahora lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella y dejarle todo bien claro, no puedes alejarla de ti por una estupidez.

—La herí demasiado, tanto que acabó por darme una buena bofetada.

Lita no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, aun sabiendo que estaba fuera de lugar.

—¿Serena? ¿Una bofetada?

—Me lo merecía por bruto y bocazas —Souichi se sobó la mejilla donde había recibido la "caricia" de Serena— Y vaya que esta niña pega duro, cualquiera lo diría con esas manos tan pequeñas y delicadas. Algo debió hacerme porque de lo que pasó a continuación no me acuerdo de nada.

»Pero ten por seguro que se me han quitado las ganas de volver a beber así. Esta mañana me he levantado fatal.

—Eso espero —dijo Lita en tono serio—. Y ahora qué tal si preparamos algo de comer. Mi estómago está pidiendo comida a gritos y a ti seguro que te sienta bien comer algo.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —coincidió Souichi, mientras se levantaba del sillón para ir a la cocina.

* * *

**Hola! Pues sí que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez, 10 meses, pero no hemos podido hacer otra cosa. Cada una tiene sus propias tareas y a veces es imposible estar en todo a la vez.**

**Esperamos que el capítulo os haya gustado, no es el de Londres como dijimos la vez anterior, porque han surgido cosas nuevas que había que desarrollar, pero en dos más sí que será Londres.**

**Todo el lío de Souichi, no era como algunas mentes calenturientas pensaban, ¿qué tal la sorpresa? Ya hemos dado algunas pistas sobre el asunto de Gaza, pero todavía Souichi no cuenta nada, estuvo a punto pero…**

**Esperamos que os haya gustado el chap y ya sabéis como siempre, lo bueno y lo malo a los reviews, que para eso están.**

**Volvemos a hacernos autopublicidad y os invitamos a pasaros por "La Tormenta de tu Amor" donde la protagonista es Makoto/Lita y por "Mirando en la oscuridad" para las fans de Serena y Owen (Owen el de SRR de Leonor de Éboli, si alguna ha seguido el fic)**

**Os dejamos con las respuestas a los rws.**

_**Patty ramirez de chiba: **__Hola Patty! Gracias por tu rw. Sí, Ami también nos suele provocar esos sentimientos a nosotras. Y en cuanto a Darien, pues sí, es un ciego, pero ya les llegará su momento. Nos alegra que te gustara el capítulo, a ver qué opinas de este. Besotes!_

_**MAPI: **__Hola Mapi! Gracias por tu rw. Así que eres de Cuenca, tampoco es el culo del mundo, tranquila. Darien no necesitará una operación de cerebro, él solito se dará cuenta de muchas cosas y entonces veremos qué pasa. Apoyamos lo de Ami, le hace falta un buen centrifugado. Rei es un encanto y está como loca con su chico, alguien tenía que divertirse, ¿no? Lo de Sere y Souichi es complicado, y en cuanto a lo de la camisa… ¡sorpresa! No era lo que muchas pensaban. Londres llegará pero aún le quedan dos chaps. Esperamos que te haya gustado el chap. Besotes!_

_**Serenalucy:**__ Hola Lucy! Gracias por tu rw. Nos alegra que te gustara el anterior capítulo. ¿Qué piensas que le faltaba? Te dejamos en ascuas y supongo que en este chap habremos resuelto alguna de tus dudas y complicado otras, porque para saber completo lo de Gaza, habrá que esperar. Sin embargo ya hemos dejado caer algo. Lo de la camisa de Souichi… pues ya ves lo que era. Esperamos que te haya gustado el chap. Gracias por pasarte por "Maleficios…". Besotes!_

_**Suyi: **__Suyi, reina, gracias por tu rw. Como ves este fue más corto, así que e costará menos leerlo y también menos tiempo. Adelantitos no te han faltado, a ver qué te parece este capítulo. Nosotras también te queremos. Un millón de besotes! PS: el rw en B B B ya te lo dejé, pero aún te sigo debiendo, eso sí que es triste._

"_**Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras…y siempre letales, somos las damas del Lado Oscuro"**_


End file.
